The love of his life
by Ekaterina2324
Summary: Tom Riddle / OC... Who said that Tom Riddle never loved? He did... Find out who that girl was...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Anastacia let out a high-pitched scream. "Stoooooop." she yelled, barely being able to breathe from laughing so hard. "Noooo, you deserved that." her brother cooed, still tickling her. "P… p… please…" Anastacia giggled inbetween fits of laughter. "Nope…" Dennis said easily, not stopping.

"Come on, enough is enough." Igor said, pulling Dennis away from his sister. "Oh Igor, you are such a spoilsport." Dennis pouted. "Thank you, Igor." Anastacia breathed.

A typical scene. Bulgaria. In the 40s. Summer holidays. Evening. 6 friends. Playing games. Talking. Laughing. Eating. Drinking. Snogging. Partying…

"Looking forward to our last year at Durmstrang?" Katya asked, grabbing a chocolate frog. "Very much. I can finally go to France, then." Mika (short for Mikail) answered. "What about your girlfriend then?" Anastacia asked, examining her nails. "Hmm, she will come with me… IF we are still together then." Mika said sadly.

"Oh come on, Nadya loves you." Katya pouted. Nadya was on a mission with her family and everyone missed her terribly. She had always been part of their group. Mika looked at her doubtfully and shrugged.

Anastacia giggled and leaned towards Igor. "What?" Igor asked, smiling down at his girlfriend. "I think, they are totally in love. Come one, Nadya and Mika – the dreamteam." she rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb."

Mika blushed and shook his head. "Well, see you tomorrow at the train. Durmstrang we're coming." he said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Katya was flabbergasted. "Home. And you are coming with me." "Why?" Katya was outraged. "Because it will be our first day at Durmstrang tomorrow." Mika said angrily. "Not really." "First day or our LAST YEAR!" Mika was getting angry. "Okay okay, I'm coming." Katya gave up, smiling at her best friends.

"See you guys tomorrow." Mika and Katy laughed hugging their closest friends good-bye.

"Looks like, I have to leave as well." Igor looked up at his soon-to-be-wife. "Don't." Anastacia pouted. "I'll see you tomorrow." he kissed her hotly. "See you." Anastacia whispered, while her brother was making gagging noises behind her back.

"Shut it." she said furiously.

"Dennis Ivanov and Anastacia Ivanova, please come down this instant!" their father called. With a last wave Igor departed and Anastacia and Dennis were looking worriedly at each other. What was that about? Their father never called them by their full names.

"Yes father, you called?" Dennis asked in a deep voice, looking at his parents. Anastacia shuddered. She instantly felt that there was something wrong.

"You're not going back to Durmstrang this year. You will be attending Hogwarts." their father, Aleksey, said, his voice even and determined.

"What??" Anastacia called out.

"Don't talk to your father like that!" her mother, Lyudmila called out furiously.

"I'm sorry, mother." Anastacia said, blushing.

Dennis averted his eyes from the pair and looked at his father icily. "If that is your wish, father, we, of course, will oblige." he said his voice hard.

"Please children, believe that, it is only in our best interest. We have a mission. And if we don't do it, he will kill us" their mother exclaimed sadly.

"But surely not Grindelwald?" Anastacia asked, her eyes wide.

Her father nodded mutely and Anastacia's eyes flew open in shock. She and her twin looked at each other, words failing them.

"We have never misbehaved, we have never made him angry – why does he want us now?" Dennis asked, scratching his head.

"Children, I think, we've never informed you, because we wanted to keep you safe… but now it has to be done. Dumbledore has to be killed. And there is only one person who can do it… you, my daughter, Evgenia." their father said in a low voice.

Anastacia and Dennis couldn't be more stunned. "Why me?" Anastacia croaked.

"He requested you in particular. And for that you and your brother have to attend Hogwarts."

"He wants ME to kill Dumbledore?" Anastacia asked nonplussed.

"No. He doesn't want YOU to kill him. He wants you to bring his NIECE, Sarah Dumbledore to him ALIVE. You have to befriend her." their father told her shuddering.

"Why does he need Sarah Dumbledore?" Dennis was completely surprised now.

"Because he wants to kill Dumbledore and he is going to kill him using Sarah, his niece." their mother finished.

"Oh and you are NOT to tell anybody about that plan… or we will be killed." their father warned. Anastacia and Dennis nodded. Sometimes they hated being in this family. Everything with Grindelwald was so spooky – and now they were involved.

"And you will both need different names. I will think of some." their mother said in an encouraging voice.

"Now go to bed." their father said.

Anastacia looked at her twin. They could NEVER ever sleep with all this new terrifying information.

TRTRTR

Anastacia was lying in the arms of her brother, crying. "I will never see Igor again and I can't even tell him, just because it is all to be done in secret." "Shush, you WILL see him again, I promise." her brother said, patting her head.

"I love him so much." Anastacia sobbed.

"I know."

TRTRTR

The next morning, Anastacia got up, still groggy, because she hadn't been able to go to sleep early enough. She looked into the mirror. A relatively tall, very slim girl, with reddish-blonde long straight hair, sparkling blue eyes, a pale, but perfect skin and beautiful lips and perfect white teeth was staring back.

Sighing, Anastacia brushed her long hair. What was there to come?

"Remember, you are in disguise- your last name is Dolohov / Dolohova and your name is Evgenia and Andrej." their father said sternly. Both twins nodded mutely. They would do well.

"Dobrij Den and welcome to Hogwarts." an elderly, balding man greeted them happily. "Let me introduce my son, Andrej Dolohov and Evgenia Dolohova." their father said in a stoic voice.

"Welcome." Dippet the headmaster boomed again. "I think you can take them from there. Good-bye." their father hugged them good-bye and left.

Andrej and Evgenia looked at each other. They were terrified.

"You will be sorted with the first years. Now, proceed into the Great Hall." Dippet told them and they just followed him quietly.

"Sorted?!" Evgenia asked, raising an eyebrow at her twin. Andrej shrugged. He was as clueless as his sister.

"Line up with the first-years." Dippett mumbled and pushed Evgenia and Andrej at the end of the line.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and Welcome back!" Dippet boomed to the silent hall where the older students were sitting at 4 different tables. "In case you haven't noticed, we have two transfer students, who will be sorted along with the first years. Everyone please welcome Andrej and Evgenia Dolohov." Dippet called and the twins earned a round of applause.

Evgenia blushed a deep scarlet, while her brother smirked at the hall. She saw every single guy, staring at her, gaping at her or blushing madly. Most of the girls looked jealous.

"Now you will be sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family. You will sleep in the house-dormitory and eat at their table. Your achievements will earn your points, any misdoings and your house will lose points. At the end of the year the house with most points is awarded the House Cup." Dippet informed the silent hall.

"Now when I call out your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the sorting hat." Dumbledore announced, holding a long list of names, Evgenia noticed. She wondered, which house she would be in, she sincerely hoped to be placed with her brother.

TRTRTR

"Who is that red-haired girl at the end of the line?" Tom Riddle asked frowning. "That's the new girl from Durmstrang. I think Jevgena or something like that. Didn't you hear?" Abraxas asked. Olive looked at Tom warningly. "Do you think I listen to what the old fool has to say?" Tom asked in a deadly voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm… no" Abraxas turned to look at his plat.e "…. Why do you ask?" Olive said, looking at Tom with loving eyes. "None of your business, Hornby." Tom grumbled. God, this girl was getting on his nerves. Following him everywhere and pestering and just being a pain in the ass. Tom had had a "romantic adventure" with her, but that was all. Now he couldn't get her off anymore.

Tom was still staring at the girl. He couldn't explain it, but he just couldn't take his eyes off her. His perfectly coiffed hair, started to hang into his eyes. He impatiently brushed the strand of black hair back.

His robes were perfectly pressed and fitted him very well. His green Slytherin-tie made his eyes look stand out even more and enhanced his pale reflection. Everyone had been surprised, that Olive had been his only "girlfriend". No one, except the inner circle, knew why.

Now it was done and over with. Not because Tom was looking for another girlfriend, he was trying to achieve more power, to seek magic beyond the ordinary. And girl were a waste of time for that matter. He didn't have time for any girls.

Olive looked at him closely. "WHY are you still staring at her?" she inquired. Tom glared at her. "Shove off, Hornby." Abraxas chuckled. "And YOU shut up." Tom said angrily at his follower. SHE was just being sorted and he wouldn't want to miss that.

TRTRTR

"Evgenia Dolohova." Dumbledore called out. Smiling nervously, Evgenia sat down on the stool, her long red hair, flowing down her back. Her heart was beating very fast and she was so excited that she didn't notice all the stares and gasps from the boys, when she swung her red hair backwards.

"Hmm, a girl in disguise." a small voice said in her ear. "You think so?" Evgenia thought mockingly. "Yes, I know, ANASTACIA." "Actually my name is Evgenia." Evgenia rolled her eyes, trying to be calm. No one should find out her real identity. "No no no, it is ANASTACIA IVANOVA. But I will not tell." the hat whispered in her ear. "You'd better not, or I would have to cut you into pieces. No one can know about my secret!" Evgenia thought.

The hat chuckled. "During our short conversation, I know almost certainly where to place you." "Go on then." Evgenia thought emotionlessly. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out.

The table on the far left clapped enthusiastically. Especially the boys were happy to have her in this house. Evgenia sat down next to a tall burly boy with black hair, a pale skin and sparkling blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Alphard Black." he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Evgenia Dolohova… nice to meet you." she smiled, shaking his hand. From the other end of the table, Tom's eyes grew wide. Her smile was even more prettier. He had never seen such a creature in his life.

Abraxas pulled his out of his thoughts. "Death-eater-meeting tonight again at 9 pm?" "Yes. Everyone needs to be there. Tell all of them to not be late or else they will be punished." Tom said coldly.

Abraxas nodded, also staring at the girl. She really was a gorgeous creature. But why was she sitting next to Black?

"Hi, Evgenia, and I am Eileen Prince." a girl with black hair and a smart smile greeted her. "Nice to meet you too. By the way, the person, being sorted now, is my brother." Evgenia pointed at the stool.

Andrej was sitting there, sickly watching them. Andrej… Evgenia had to laugh. Her DEAR brother was scared… she just hoped that he would be in Slytherin as well… she didn't like being separated from him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out.

The table on the other side of the hall exploded with cheers.

Disbelievingly, Evgenia and Andrej looked at each other. They didn't want to be separated.

"Oh poor you." Alphard said. "Why?" Evgenia asked him shocked. "Because Gryffindors and Slytherins are sworn enemies. They hate each other!" Alphard told her.

"No no no, I will NEVER hate my brother." Evgenia was outraged.

"Just wait, Evgenia. You will find out." Alphard said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't care where my brother is put. He is still my brother." Evgenia said shaking her head.

"Trust us. But see for yourself… oh, delicious chicken!" Eileen said happily.

Evgenia stared wide-eyed. All the plates in front of them had filled with food. With the most delicious dishes she could ever dream of. "Rice?" Alphard asked her, handing her a bowl of rice.

Abraxas and Tom were both staring at the mysterious new Slytherin girl whose brother was in their enemy-house. How could that possibly happen?

Evgenia suddenly noticed a hateful glare. It was coming from a plain girl with brown hair who had an aggressive chin. "Evgenia, is it?" she said aggressively.

"Yes, it is. And you are?" Evgenia asked, her voice ice-cold. "I'm Olive Hornby and this is Abraxas Malfoy and this is Luis Parkinson and that is Daniel Crabbe and THIS is my boyfriend Tom Riddle." Olive introduced the boys next to her.

Evgenia nodded at everyone. Most of them, except Tom Riddle blushed and stared at her open-mouthed. He looked at Olive in an annoyed way. "I am NOT your boyfriend!" he hissed.

Olive pouted. "Don't say that. Everyone knows we are…" she said in a deadly sweet voice. Tom Riddle shook his head. If this girl wouldn't stop anytime soon, he would have to dispose of her… in the same way, he disposed of his father…

Evgenia almost snorted out loud, loosening her tie. That Olive- girl was so desperate. Eileen watched Evgenia amused. "She is so desperate, it's almost funny." she grinned. "Yes, it is actually. Poor Tom." Evgenia laughed.

"Yeah … Tom…" Eileen sighed.

"What's the matter with him" Evgenia asked curiously.

"I'm not telling you. You should find out for yourself… I don't know if I am the right one to tell you. Just… beware… keep your ears and eyes open and be careful." Eileen said in a dark voice. Evgenia shuddered. What could that be? Who was that mysterious Tom? She looked over at her brother, who was glaring at her.

Wait.

Glaring?

She looked back. No doubt. For the first time of his life, he was glaring at his sister.

TRTRTR

How did you like it?! Review please….

Yours Ekaterina


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own.

Last time:

"_I'm not telling you. You should find out for yourself… I don't know if I am the right one to tell you. Just… beware… keep your ears and eyes open and be careful." Eileen said in a dark voice. Evgenia shuddered. What could that be? Who was that mysterious Tom? She looked over at her brother, who was glaring at her._

_Wait._

_Glaring?_

_She looked back. No doubt. For the first time of his life, he was glaring at his sister._

On with the story:

"See that?" Eileen smirked. "Yes." Evgenia said sadly. Was it just because she was sorted into Slytherin? She had to talk to her brother. Now. Even the appearance of the desserts couldn't stop Evgenia. She stood up abruptly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Abraxas asked loudly, earning a stare from the people sitting near him.

"To my brother!" Evgenia said determinedly.

"He is in Gryffindor over there, isn't he?" Olive asked with a bit of a snort.

"Yes, he is. So what?" Evgenia asked, her voice becoming threatening.

"Nothing so what… It is just that usually Slytherins and Gryffindors don't associate and don't get on well. I'm quite surprised though. The sorting hat never sorts siblings or twins into the rival houses." Tom explained in a deadly calm but superior voice.

Evgenia gaped open-mouthed at him. He sounded very mature and wise.

"But he is my brother. I need to talk to him. He just GLARED at me." Evgenia told Tom in a quiet voice so that only Abraxas, Alphard, Eileen and he heard her.

"You can go later!" Tom said with an air of final superiority.

Evgenia sighed. With a last longing look at the Gryffindor table she sat back down and tucked into the treacle tarts.

TRTRTR

"In the name of Salazar, you're still not finished?" Eileen gaped at Alphard with disgust. "How can you eat so much and still be that slim?"

"What can I say? I'm just lucky, I guess." Alphard grinned, shoving his 3rd eclaire into his mouth.

Eileen and Evgenia shook their heads at the same time, an amused Tom Riddle watching them. 'She is so beautiful and doesn't even know it. So innocent. So vulnerable. So … wonderful.' Tom Riddle was lost in Evgenia's eyes that were staring innocently disbelievingly at Alphard.

"I wish I could eat as much as you." Eileen sighed.

"Same with me." Evgenia rolled her brilliant eyes.

"Oh come on, you are so extremely thin anyways. Shut up, both of you." Eileen mock glared at Evgenia and Alphard.

"Come on, first years, I'll be showing you the dormitory." Tom said commandingly getting up. "That includes you as well, Evgenia." he said without cracking a smile.

"It's okay, Tom, I can show her." Alphard said.

Tom gave him a short piercing glare. It sufficed to make Alphard say: "No go on, Evgenia, go with him."

Evgenia got up and went to Tom's side, who smiled at her. "Well, you must understand, I AM headboy." he said proudly. Evgenia had to smile as well. "Congrats then. I don't exactly know what it means, but it seems like it is a good achievement."

Her smile was interrupted by a snide voice. "Yes very witty, Evgenia, flirting with the headboy. Definitely a good start!" her brother snarled.

"Are you now completely crazy? Or are you just imitating your stupid Gryffindors?" Evgenia said with a glare.

Nearby the Slytherins laughed. Evgenia immediately felt proud. But also disappointed. She would never insult her twin brother.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. No sister of mine would be stuck in Slytherin – the house of manipulative, arrogant gits." he said and with that he turned.

Evgenia watched him retreat. She was shocked. Her brother had never talked to her like that – he had always stood by her side. And now he was like that?

Evgenia felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand was ice cold. It was the hand of Tom Riddle.

"Don't worry. He will get used to the fact that you are in a better house than him. Your brother will come to his senses." Tom said in a soothing voice. Evgenia looked up at him. His pale but perfect skin, his dark blue eyes, his perfectly coiffed hair and his muscular body.

She felt her knees go weak. But instead she just smiled sadly and nodded.

"Now first years, we will go to the dungeons where our common room and our dorms are located. Follow me." Tom said commandingly.

The first years got up and lined up behind Tom who didn't even glance at them but swept away towards the dungeons, his long black cloak billowing behind him.

TRTRTR

Evgenia and the first years gasped when they saw the common room. It was beautifully decorated with green and silver ornaments. A fire was sparkling in the fireplace. Chairs were grouped around a wooden table, very comfy armchairs were in front of the fire and two staircases led to the left and to the right side – to the boys' and girls' dormitories.

"You are in the dorm with me!" Eileen smiled, taking Evgenia's arm. "What do you mean?"

"Slytherins are always grouped together in pairs. Gryffindors are always five people, Ravenclaws are 3 people and Hufflepuff 4. We in Slytherin, there are always 2 people together in one room. And since my roommate left, you are my new one." Eileen said and pushed open a door leading to their dorm.

Two huge beds with curtains were in the room, two cupboards, two bedside tables, one mirror and one small bathroom.

"Wow. More luxury than at Durmstrang." Evgenia said awe-struck.

"It is. So what would you say to a gossip-evening? After all, it is only 9 o clock and I don't feel like sleeping now…" Eileen proposed, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm all for it!" Evgenia grinned.

TRTRTR

Meanwhile at the boys dormitory after the deatheater meeting…

"So, she is a right sight to look at, isn't she? The new girl?" Abraxas was licking his lips.

Tom turned around suddenly. They were talking about HER?

"She is. Probably a good shag." Daniel Crabbe said coldly.

"She is MORE than a good shag. She seems like a nice person as well." Luis Parkinson said, glaring at Crabbge.

Tom was finally fuming!

"Stop that nonsense NOW! You are talking about something unimportant like GIRLS. Don't you remember what we talked about tonight at the meeting? This is much more important and interesting than just some stupid bitch…" Tom yelled.

The boys looked at him shocked.

"Sorry…" Abraxas mumbled, looking down onto his feet.

Tom huffed and walked into his bathroom. These boys were getting on his nerves. Good followers they might be. But they weren't taking it seriously.

However, when he went to bed, he didn't think about his new discovery… an imagine of a tall, slim girl, with long reddish-blonde hair and a beautiful smile with white even teeth was hammered into his brain. The harder he tried, the more clearly he saw her. And the more she intrigued him. And the more he couldn't sleep…

TRTRTR

"So, who are the cutest boys here?" Standard question. Evgenia was sure about that. But also the most interesting girls were to share.

Eileen's face lit up as if Christmas had come early. Evgenia smirked to herself. Predictable.

"I will go from house to house, ok?"

"Yes. Start with Gryffindor!"

"There are not really goodies in Gryffindor. Well maybe there is Diggory. Darius Diggory. He is just… yummmm." (I know that Cedric was placed into Hufflepuff, but his grandfather was a Gryffindor :))

"Hmm, you can show me tomorrow?" Evgenia grinned.

Eileen smirked as well. "Of course. I will show you everyone. Well Hufflepuff is also not that interesting. Maybe Jacques Morceaux. He is a transfer student from France. Very handsome. Perfect clothes…. gentleman…"

"Nice… who is in Ravenclaw?"

"There are lots. Marc Davies, Christopher Boot and Derek Goldstein – they are part of the quidditch team. They are a right dish… and well, there is someone that I really like… Tobias Snape… No one else for some reason likes him, but I think he is adorable."

"Does he think so too?" Evgenia raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"I don't know. Will you help me find out?" Eileen asked.

"Sure… you can count on me."

"Thanks." Eileen smiled at her newfound friend.

"And tell me, who is cute in Slytherin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"_There are lots. Marc Davies, Christopher Boot and Derek Goldstein – they are part of the quidditch team. They are a right dish… and well, there is someone that I really like… Tobias Snape… No one else for some reason likes him, but I think he is adorable."_

"_Does he think so too?" Evgenia raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow._

"_I don't know. Will you help me find out?" Eileen asked._

"_Sure… you can count on me."_

"_Thanks." Eileen smiled at her newfound friend._

"_And tell me, who is cute in Slytherin?"_

TRTRTR

"A lot… for example Abraxas Malfoy who is HOTTTTT, Luis Parkinson is not bad-looking as well and we have David Zabini." Eileen grinned.

"Who is David Zabini?" Evgenia asked grinning, racking her brain. She had not met him at the Slytherin table.

"He is the tall, sporty boy with light brown hair, blonde streaks and brilliant blue eyes. He is the heartthrob…" Eileen sighed dreamily.

"Hmm, haven't met him yet. Can you show me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will…"

"Sounds nice." Evgenia smiled in thanks.

"There is another one?"

"Excuse me?"

"There is another handsome Slytherin guy." Eileen looked at the ground.

"Ah. And who might that be?"

"Tom Riddle." Eileen said in a small voice.

"Oh I remember. You told me to stay away from him, because he is trouble." Evgenia recalled.

"And he is cruel and devoted to the Dark Arts. He is ice-cold and everyone has to obey him. And if they don't, he hexes them. And he has his followers. Only males. And he never had a proper girlfriend, just this shag, Olive." Eileen shrugged.

"Why not?" Evgenia was surprised.

"Because he is not interested in girls or in a relationship… he only wants power…" Eileen said sadly.

"Mhm… too bad. He is too good-looking for his own good." Evgenia grinned.

"I guess we should go to bed now." Eileen said pointedly.

"Good night." Evgenia said.

"Good night."

TRTRTR

"The breakfast here is delicious." Evgenia smiled happily. "Why, would do you get in Bulgaria?" Alphard asked. "Just normal brown bread and butter." Evgenia looked at the various fruits and smiled. "And sometimes porridge."

"At least I wouldn't die then." Alphard grinned.

"Sorry to interrupt this interesting conversation, but I need to talk to my sister!" a voice behind Evgenia sneered.

"What do you want D…. Andrej?" Evgenia sneered back.

Andrej hurried out of the Great Hall, his sister in his grip.

Tom fumed. "He will be sorry…" he spat. Abraxas and Luis nodded.

TRTRTR

"What did you tell that damn hat, Anastasia?" her brother said angrily.

"Nothing. it just placed me there. Stop pestering me, Dennis." she said in a tired voice.

"Answer me!" Andrej gripped her sleeve.

"Don't… you're hurting me!" Evgenia said quietly.

As a result, her brother just gripped her sleeve harder.

Tom watched the exchange. He couldn't understand the words, but he saw their gestures and mimics Evgenia was timid, not one of those loud girls, seemed very polite, fragile, good manners, pretty intelligent and was not someone who could defend herself properly. Tom noticed that immediately and he suddenly felt a need to protect her, to be strong for her, to keep her safe and to care for her.

When her brother gripped her, it was enough for Tom.

"Stop! Let go of her now!" Tom commanded. His voice was full of determination and fury.

Her brother looked at Tom with fear in his eyes. He had probably been informed what Tom was like.

"We'll talk later." he said to his twin sister and swept away.

Tom walked towards her. She was too slim and looked fragile and frail. Evgenia immediately awakened his protective instinct.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Tom asked gently.

Evgenia shook her head. "Thank you for helping me." she smiled gratefully at him.

"Don't mention it." Tom smiled back. He noticed her beautiful smile and her perfect teeth and was momentarily entranced.

"This is your schedule, by the way. You've got potions now. However, the downside is that it takes place with the Gryffindors… which means with your brother…" Tom handed her a piece of paper.

"Oh." Evgenia looked down. She didn't feel like facing her brother again.

"And the upside: I'm in that class as well. I can protect you!" Tom said, offering her his arm. Smiling slightly, Evgenia took it.

Tom looked at her fondly. She was so different from those loud boasting girls. Especially from Olive.

"Thank you again!" Evgenia said gently and her voice caused goosebumps to rise on Tom's skin.

"You are always welcome." He took her arm tighter. However, he was oblivious to the fact that Evgenia shuddered when he took her arm. She immensely enjoyed his company. More than she thought…

TRTRTR

Tom and Evgenia took a seat at the back of the class. She could clearly see her brother sitting next to a Gryffindor boy with red hair and a lot of freckles. They were talking quietly, shooting the Slytherins occasional glances.

"Don't look at him!" Tom said and turned her face with his hand towards him.

"Yeah, doesn't look too friendly." Evgenia sighed.

She noticed Eileen and Alphard walk in as well. They threw her a desperate gaze, shaking their head. Abraxas and Luis entered with smirks on their faces, pushing through the door and settling themselves next to Tom and Evgenia.

"Sitting next to her?" Abraxas asked with a smirk.

"What does it look like?" Tom asked in a menacing voice.

"As if you're sitting next to that new girl…" Abraxas said, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

Tom shot him a glare to shut up and turned to Evgenia.

"Oh and by the way, you are my potions partner for this lesson!" he told her.

"How do you know?" Evgenia smiled.

"Because we are sitting next to each other. That means we will be working together. Slughorn is too lazy to sort us specifically." Tom explained with the ghost of a smile.

"Who is Slughorn? Isn't he the head of Slytherin house?"

"The potions master and head of Slytherin is one and the same person: Professor Horace Slughorn. He also is the leader of the Slugclub!" Tom explained with a frown.

"Slug Club? What's that? That doesn't sound too inviting!" Evgenia laughed.

"It doesn't, does it? He collects famous wizards and witches. I'm one of them." he couldn't help add.

Evgenia's face went beetred. 'A club for famous people? I hope he doesn't recognize me!' Evgenia shuddered.

Tom noticed her face, reddening. What was that about?

Before he could ask, Slughorn entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class." he called out merrily.

"Good morning, Professor Slughorn." the class replied.

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of Peace." he told the class and Tom sat up a bit straighter. Even MORE straighter than usual.

"Who can tell me what this potion does?" he asked and Tom's well prepared hand shot up immediately.

"Yes Tom?" Slughorn asked smiling.

"It creates peace and calmness between people. Even the greatest enemies can become friends under the influence of this drink." Tom told him.

"Very well explained. 10 points to Slytherin." Slughorn beamed and the Slytherins cheered. Even Evgenia smiled at him encouragingly.

"But we have a new student, don't we?" Slughorn looked at the girl next to Tom Riddle. "Yes, we do, Professor. This is Evgenia Dolohova." Tom introduced her.

"Very well. Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Dolohova. But I'm curious now. You look like that well-known Bulgarian model, Anastacia Ivanova. Actually I wouldn't know the difference." Slughorn beamed.

Evgenia went beetred. "Well, it IS me!" she said, before she could stop herself.

Her brother threw her a furious glare. She was not supposed to say their names.

"Really? You are Anastacia Ivanova?" Abraxas asked his mouth open. He wasn't the only one who stared with wide eyes.

"So, why are you enrolling at Hogwarts under Evgenia Dolohova?" Slughorn wondered.

"Because Anastacia Ivanova is just my stage name. My real name is Evgenia Dolohova." Evgenia said, her face still deeply red. A white lie. It wouldn't be too suspicious.

"Ah. I understand. I'm honoured that we have a famous top model in our midst. Welcome, again." Slughorn beamed.

"Thank you, Professor." she smiled.

Her brother was beside himself with fury. One, because he was not used to being ignored. Two, because ALL the boys were staring at his sister with an open mouth. Even Tom. Even that slimy headboy Tom.

"Oh, and my brother is also new. Andrej Dolohov." Evgenia pointed at her brother, who was sitting with the Gryffindors.

"Very nice. Welcome to Hogwarts as well." Slughorn said shortly though still in a friendly voice.

Evgenia looked at Tom questioningly. "He has his favourites. And you are probably one of them." he said.

She was topmodel? Well known? Beautiful? Tom Riddle was astounded. No, he was completely thrown. Who was that girl sitting next to him?

"Now, you've got 45 minutes. Get started with the draught." Slughorn commanded.

"I'll get the ingredients." Evgenia smiled.

Tom looked at her. Wow. Helpful as well.

Some minutes later, Evgenia returned with the ingredients, Tom who had already lit a fire, immediately began chopping the walnuts. Squinting at the board, Evgenia began cutting up the valerian roots.

"Perfect." Tom said happily, when he was stirring the potion and it turned to a forest green.

"Perfect." echoed Slughorn, and he clapped his hands, when he looked at their potion.

They were the first ones finished and received 5 points each to Slytherin for that as well. "We were a great team." Evgenia grinned at Tom. "It was a pleasure working with a Bulgarian topmodel." Tom said, smirking at her a bit. God, she was so beautiful. How could her brother be so mean to her?

"Miss Dolohova, could you please come to my desk, I've got something to ask you!" Slughorn boomed.

Evgenia looked at Tom who just grinned at her widely and made her way to the front of the class.

"I was wondering, Miss Dolohova, if you would like to join me for a drink next Saturday? Some classmates of you will be there as well. It will be a small get-together. Getting to know people." Slughorn said genially.

'Probably the slug club.' Evgenia thought to herself.

"Yes, sure Professor. Thank you for the invitation!" she smiled kindly.

Abraxas and Tom looked at each other. "She is too kind and caring for her own good. She has to be more Slytherin-like. Otherwise she will not survive here." Abraxas said shaking his head.

"Oh, I will take care of her." Tom said surprising himself. What was the matter with him? It was usually HIM who bullied others, it was usually him that was not interested in anyone else or in their well-being. Why was he going soft now? Why was that girl always in the back of his mind?

Abraxas and Luis were surprised as well. They looked at Tom strangely.

"Don't look at me like that. I've got my reasons." Tom snapped.

However, he was not so sure about that. What were his real intentions?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened:

"_Oh, I will take care of her." Tom said surprising himself. What was the matter with him? It was usually HIM who bullied others, it was usually him that was not interested in anyone else or in their well-being. Why was he going soft now? Why was that girl always in the back of his mind?_

_Abraxas and Luis were surprised as well. They looked at Tom strangely._

"_Don't look at me like that. I've got my reasons." Tom snapped._

_However, he was not so sure about that. What were his real intentions?_

On with the story…

"Are.pletely.Out.Of.Your.Mind?" Andrej hissed enraged. He had pulled Evgenia on her sleeve to a secluded cupboard, as not to be overheard. "I'm really sorry…" Evgenia said in a small voice looking onto the floor.

"I can't believe. You almost blew our cover! Our father gave us these names, so as not to be recognized. I am just so glad that he doesn't suspect us, being friends with Grindelwald. Well, everyone knows now that you are the famous topmodel. Great. Now no guy can keep his hands off you. Great, just great. Especially not Riddle." he growled.

"Why do you keep mentioning TOM? He hasn't done anything to me…" Evgenia rolled her eyes.

"Well not yet. Nasya, you are my sister. You are very important to me. I don't like Riddle. I don't like him at all…" her brother said darkly, shaking her.

"But why not? You don't know him…" Evgenia said shrilly.

"Look. I hear rumors… just don't get too involved with him, ok?" Andrej said.

"Okay." Evgenia said tonelessly.

TRTRTR

Herbology.

The Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs. Or at least, those had taken the subject for the NEWT-level.

Olive was sitting next to a hard-faced Slytherin-girl called Sandy. They were both whispering about someone, since they were both being bored out of their mind.

"Shut up." Tom hissed. The constant whispering was driving him insane.

"Oh come on, Tom, darling." Olive cooed.

"I repeat. Shut up." Tom said through gritted teeth.

"She is so shy."

"But even more stupid if you ask me."

"Or just a common MUDBLOOD."

"And so ugly. She probably never showers."

"And those glasses… just hideous… doesn't she CARE what other people thing?"

Olive and Sandy turned around sniggering, watching Myrtle from Hufflepuff. No matter what she did, the two Slytherin-girls absolutely hated her. Tom didn't like her that much, but he never insulted her… those two were just complete bitches.

"Well whatever…" Olive giggled loudly and pulled out a magazine from under her desk. "Let's look what's new." she said, opening the magazine.

Sandy suddenly let out a loud gasp. Not a second later, Olive's gasp followed.

"What's the matter NOW?" Tom turned around, enraged, his face a furious mask. If someone had looked closer, they would have noticed that his eyes had gone red for a second. "Can't you two just shut up?" he asked, beside himself with fury.

Wordlessly, Sandy shoved the magazine towards him.

With a short look at the teacher who seemed to be absorbed into mandrakes, he took the magazine. Make-up-tips? What was he supposed to do with that?

Shaking his head, he wanted to return the magazine to the two Slytherin-girls, when his gaze fell onto the beauty, representing the products. His mouth hang open and he almost also let out a gasp. It was HER. Evgenia (or rather Anastacia). A beauty.

She was wearing glittery black eye-shadow and other make-ups that Tom couldn't really name. Her hair was long and straight, framing her beautiful face. And her earrings… they stood out perfectly. She looked like an angel. She looked like his dreamwoman.

Smiling contently, he handed them back the magazine. He would take care of her, yes…. No one dared hurt her… He wouldn't let anyone hurt her… Tom was sure of that…

TRTRTR

Evgenia was sitting next to Eileen at the breakfast table, not interested in her porridge. She watched as the gooey substance dropped from her spoon into the bowl. She distinctly noticed Eileen who was talking animatedly to Abraxas about something that didn't particularly interest her.

"Hey, girl…. there is a letter for you." Alphard who was sitting in front of her, waved an official looking letter in front of her face.

"Oh, I didn't see the owl…" Evgenia said smiling slightly.

"Tired much… here have some more coffee." he smirked and refilled her cup.

Evgenia smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Alphard."

"So, why were you up so late or what?" he grinned mischievously.

"Well, you were there too, don't play dumb…" she grinned as well.

Yesterday evening, Alphard, Cygnus, Abraxas, Eileen and she had stayed in the Slytherin common room, playing games and laughing. Abraxas had also sneaked firewhiskey in and it was 2 o clock when they finally climbed into bed, exhausted.

Evgenia didn't know why, but she missed somebody. She still couldn't quite place who that person was.

Her gaze fell on a handsome young man, with black hair and a sexy grin. Tom Riddle. He was talking to Luis, smiling in a satisfied way. What were they talking about??

"Well go on and open the letter. It looks very official. I wasn't keeping it safe for you for nothing." Alphard told her.

Evgenia shrugged and took a knife to open the letter she was holding.

"I wouldn't use a knife. Too dangerous for a young girl like you." a dark voice said.

Evgenia turned around.

"Tom Riddle." she said emotionlessly.

"Or rather handsome, stunning and intelligent." Tom smirked back.

Evgenia smiled back. Tom took that as an invitation to sit down next to her, while Eileen eyed him warily. "Look, you can open it like that."

"Envelope revelis." he said pointing the wand at her letter. The letter opened immediately, perfectly. Evgenia gasped.

"I have to remember that one… thanks Tom." she smiled her dazzling smile at him. Tom got lost in her eyes.

He didn't know why, but he had the crazy urge to kiss her right here and there. He had never felt that way before. Little did he know that Evgenia felt the same…

Sighing, he got up. "You owe me."

"What do I owe you then?" Evgenia smiled mischievously.

"Hmm, I'll think about something."

"Or I propose something."

"Or you do that…. what WOULD you propose?"

"Maybe a late-night drink in the kitchens?" Evgenia looked at him suggestively, a flirtly little smile on her lips.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say no to that. See you later then."

"See you Tom."

Tom walked away, but he couldn't get farther than 3 steps.

"Oh and by the way, Evgenia…"

"Yes?"

"It's a date."

Tom Riddle couldn't believe it. Evgenia was a REAL FLIRT. He didn't think about her like that…. Wow, that girl was full of surprises. He was so happy that he was skipping. Wait. The Dark Lord, SKIPPING? What had gotten into him? Why was he so delighted?

TRTRTR

Evgenia had a huge smile on her face when she opened the envelope.

'Oh, it's from the model agency. I wonder what they are writing.' Evgenia thought, opening up the folded letter.

_Dear Anastacia,_

_we would like to inform you that we have now transferred the sum of 12.000,00 EUR to your Bulgarian bank account for the commercial shooting of July and the commercial tv-spot in July/August._

_Furthermore, we would like to offer you another shooting. It's for Witch's Weekly teeth-whitening toothpaste spot or print. Since you now live in England, it would be a good opportunity._

_Please inform us, if you have time and would be interested._

_Best regards_

_Malina Kamarova_

_Model scout_

Evgenia smiled happily. Everything was going perfectly. She was now able to buy her grandmother the little garden house next to their house. They finally had their grandparents near her. That would be a happy surprise for everyone.

And she still had some money left to go shopping in either Paris or Milan. She was looking forward to that.

"Eileen do you have a quill with you?" she asked the heavily flirting girl.

"Yes, sure. A moment, please." Eileen said breathlessly, searching her bag for a quill.

"Here you are. Who is that letter from?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just from my model-agency." Evgenia said nonchalantly.

"When you are finished writing, I would like to show you a letter." Andrej said, plopping into the seat next to her at the Slytherin table…


	5. Chapter 5

That's what happened:

That's what happened:

"_Here you are. Who is that letter from?" _

"_Oh, nothing special. Just from my model-agency." Evgenia said nonchalantly._

"_When you are finished writing, I would like to show you a letter." Andrej said, plopping into the seat next to her at the Slytherin table…_

On with the story:

Evgenia looked at him wide-eyed. His tone was serious and that worried her immensely. Also, he would never come over to her just like that to the "other side of the hall".

She scribbled back a short letter, confirming her interest in the spot for Witch's weeklys. Then she looked over at her brother who just sat there, looking grave.

He handed her the letter wordlessly.

It was from her father.

_Anastacia,_

_I have to admit that your mother and I are very sorry to hear that you failed your task so far. You have not managed to be in the same house as Dumbledore's niece, Sarah Dumbledore. Furthermore, you didn't even try to befriend her. You remember what your task was._

_However, why we are shocked most, is because you revealed who you really are to your classmates. We are really disappointed in you and spoke to Grindelwald about it._

_His reaction was most unwelcome. He now wants your brother Dennis to fulfil that task. Dennis, you have to befriend or even seduce Dumbledore's niece. We would ask you to do that and you will be admitted into Grindelwald's circle._

_Anastacia, we are sorry to tell you this, but Grindelwald has no interest anymore in you becoming one of his followers. Sorry about that. At least you don't have him as your enemy, but your chance of becoming one of us is destroyed._

_Hope you are well,_

_Father & Mother_

Evgenia stared at the letter in utter shock and disbelief and then at her brother. "YOU told them, didn't you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"No, sis, I SWEAR, I didn't. I would never betray you like that, although you betrayed us." he said seriously shaking his head. Evgenia was really disappointed. Her greatest ambition and dream was to become like her parents and friends. To be in the ranks of Grindelwald and earn a lot of money.

Grindelwald did not only promise his followers power but also a wealthy life. Absentmindedly, Evgenia clutched her Louis Vuitton Bag tighter and looked at her brother.

"Well, your try then, good luck." she said acidly.

"Oh, thanks a bunch. By the way, this letter is from your BOYFRIEND." Andrej sneered.

Evgenia didn't notice Tom looking up from his conversation and watching them intently, Andrej, however DID notice. He glared at Tom, before handing her surprised sister the letter. "Why are you glaring at Tom?" she enquired.

"None of your business." Andrej snarled and got up.

Evgenia shrugged. She couldn't care less at the moment. Her fiancé had written to her.

_Dear Anastacia,_

_you have absolutely no idea how much I miss you. My parents are not telling me where you are and yours aren't saying a thing either._

_Top secret. Probably from our "leader" as we call him. _

_I hope you get this letter and that you are well. _

_But there are some news I have to tell you._

_As I don't know what it is with you and where you are and what you are doing, I would like to break off our engagement. I hope you are not too sad about that. Please understand my point of view as well. Don't expect it to not be hard for me. It is, honestly. I really loved you, Anastacia and still do. But I cannot live with being engaged and not knowing where you are and what you do._

_If you decide to come back unharmed, we can of course still meet up and if we have the same feelings all over again, we can start anew._

_Hope you understand,_

_yours always_

_Igor_

Evgenia blinked back tears. Her whole world was falling apart. Her fiancé had broken off their engagement, her parents were mad at her and her idol didn't want her in his ranks anymore. She was devastated. She couldn't handle the last two points, but Igor, well that was another thing.

She couldn't hold the tears back any longer and let them fall freely.

TRTRTR

Tom noticed the beauty reading a letter, her face breaking into a frown. When she put the letter away, her eyes were shining brightly and she looked really down. Tom had heard that the letter was from her boyfriend or from her fiancé.

When she was crying, Tom was shocked. He could handle a fight, a duel or something concerning violence, but he could not handle girls crying. Especially if that girl was Evgenia. He didn't know why, but even when she was crying, she was looking adorable. He had the crazy urge to run up to her, wrap his strong arms around her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

What a jerk. He was wondering what her boyfriend had written to her. Not good news. For some crazy reason that seemed to cheer him up immensely.

TRTRTR

"Evgenia." Eileen said shocked, when she noticed her friend, crying silently. Evgenia didn't answer but just cried harder.

Eileen stood up abruptly and dragged Evgenia out of the Great hall. As soon as they had arrived in the dungeons, Eileen handed Evgenia a tissue and asked: "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Thank you Eileen. Yes, actually I do. It was Igor. He broke up with me. He was my fiancé." Evgenia said quietly.

Eileen's mouth opened into a perfect o.

"Really? You were engaged? Why did he break up with you?" Eileen was surprised.

"Well, because he misses me so much…" it was half-truth.

Eileen shook her head. "That's the most stupid reason, I've ever heard. Igor doesn't know what he had in you."

She wrapped her arms around Evgenia and whispered: "everything is going to be alright. We can have a girls' night tonight or go out or meet up with the cute Slytherin-boys."

Evgenia laughed through her tears. "Ok, thank you. Let's meet up with the boys."

"Knew you would say that." Eileen squealed.

"Why?" Evgenia smiled at her.

Her friend didn't answer. "Is there anyone in particular?"

"No." Evgenia said almost outraged.

"But then there will be." Eileen smirked her knowing Slytherin-smile.

"Okay. Let's to go class." Evgenia knew that it was pointless to ask her friend if she really wanted to know the answer. She had to pretend to not be interested at all.

"My sweetheart, why do you have to change the subject and remind me of something as dreadful as that?" Eileen asked in mock sadness.

"Because we all learn for our lives and not for school." Tom said sinisterly.

Eileen shuddered. "What do you want to say with that?"

"I mean to say that it is important that you two girls don't ditch class but accompany me to Defence Against the Dark Arts." Tom said imperiously holding out his arms for both girls.

Evgenia giggled and took his left arm, whereas Eileen hesitated first a bit. "Come on, Eileen, I don't bite." Tom smirked at her and finally she gave in. Evgenia could tell that she wasn't feeling too well at Tom's side. She knew that Tom was feared, but he had been nice to her so far and it was no reason for her not to like him. Plus, he was really handsome.

Tom was surprised. How could Evgenia get those bad news and still laugh? He felt his stomach lurch when she took his arm. Wow her touch. It was gentle and light as a feather. However, it was also determined and self-assured. Like an angel…

Tom looked at Evgenia, blushing a bit. What? He had never blushed before…. he had to do something against that. Now. Before it was too late. He had to distance himself from her somehow. But no, he still had to go on that date with her tonight.

A drink in the kitchens. Pretty innocent. Or was it?

He arrived at Professor Merrythought's class later than usual. Merrythought of course never expected that behaviour of Riddle.

"Ms Dolohova you can go over there and work with Mr. Malfoy and you Mr. Riddle and Ms Prince can work together." Professor Merrythought said loudly. Tom was disappointed. He had wanted to work with Evgenia.

He watched as Evgenia smiled and sat down next to Abraxas who was smiling at her and also blushing a bit. He said something and Evgenia giggled. Tom suddenly felt the urge to crucio Abraxas here at that spot. He was making laugh Evgenia, so what? But no, he, Tom, was jealous. Only, he did not notice. He was really angry and fuming visibly. His face was red from repressed anger.

"Are you okay, Mr. Riddle?" Professor Merrythought said concerned.

All the students turned around, even Abraxas and Evgenia, who still had their irritating smiles on their faces. Riddle bit his teeth and shook his head.

Eileen wasn't too fond of working with Riddle, either. She was visibly scared. She sat from him as far as possible.

Evgenia felt sorry for her.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked Abraxas.

"Read that chapter about werewolves and write down the points to save yourself. Find as many points as you can with your partner." Abraxas drawled. "That shouldn't be too hard. Well, let's get started then." Evgenia smiled.

Abraxas looked at that foreign girl. She looked so beautiful that he almost couldn't take his eyes off her. He surely couldn't concentrate right now.

"Right. So, this is a piece of parchment…" Abraxas began and Evgenia giggled.

Tom watched them from his book. They were so annoying. Or at least Abraxas was so annoying. For god's sake, why was Abraxas always trying to flirt with girls? Tom had never really noticed or was bothered, but now it made him nervous and furious. Who did Abraxas think he was?

Evgenia and Abraxas found a lot of points, from not going into the forest at night, to always keeping a wolf-repellent spray with you.

Professor Merrythought however, only had eyes for Tom Riddle. "Perfect." he drawled, when he saw the list of him and Eileen. Evgenia couldn't help but be happy that her friend was finally confident to be in the group with Riddle.

"Ten points to Slytherin and both receive an O."

Eileen beamed at Tom.

Finally.

Abraxas raised an annoyed eyebrow at Evgenia. "Okay, let's find a bit more things you could do when a werewolf attacks you." he said in a bored voice. "There aren't many more. What else could you do?" Evgenia looked helplessly at him. "Well, let's call it the end. We can hand it in to the professor." Abraxas resigned. "Look, it's not that bad. Just because we are not as good as Tom, we can still get an O." Evgenia smiled encouragingly. Abraxas forgot to chew his gum. Wow, that smile just made him forget all troubles.

TRTRTR

Evgenia was reapplying make-up and doing her hair. She was wearing light blue, tight jeans, a white belt, a white top and a fluffy white jacket over it. She wore several bracelets, a nice necklace and rings. Eileen was impressed. Evgenia had most of it received from her photoshoots or spots, and somethings she had bought from muggle Milan or Paris.

Eileen was totally in love with a D&G belt.

"You can have it. It suits you better than me, anyway." Evgenia said.

"No, I wasn't saying that because I want to have it." Eileen blushed scarlet. "Go on, take it." Evgenia smiled.

"Oh, you are a darling…." Eileen screamed and hugged her. "Oh, Eileen, let me breathe." Evgenia grinned. "Oh sorry. Shall I do your hair?"

"Oh that would be great."

Eileen was really apt at doing hairstyles. With her wand she curled Evgenia's long hair and made it up into a ban, letting some strands fall loosely over her shoulder, behind her ear or into her face.

Evgenia gasped. "Wow that hairstyle is just… wonderful."

"Thank you… now, is your make-up fine?"

She looked at Evgenia critically. She was wearing a bit make-up, some blush, black khajal, silver eyeshadow, black mascara and brown eye-brow pencil. "No, not enough. here, take this lipstick."

Eileen handed her a soft pink lipstick, making her lips stand out even more.

"Wow, this is really pretty. Thank you Eileen for helping me."

"No problem. Although I still don't like that fact that you are meeting Riddle…" Eileen said.

"Well, I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"Okay, have fun." Eileen kissed her friend on the cheek and Evgenia made her way to the kitchens.


	6. Chapter 6

"No problem

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened:

"_No problem. Although I still don't like that fact that you are meeting Riddle…" Eileen said._

"_Well, I'll tell you everything tomorrow."_

"_Okay, have fun." Eileen kissed her friend on the cheek and Evgenia made her way to the kitchens._

On with the story:

Tom's mouth fell open. He was standing in front of the kitchens waiting for his "date". Evgenia looked like an angel, like a contrast of light and shadow, like a contrast of good and evil… like Tom and Evgenia. She was wearing a dazzling smile and Tom was immediately flustered. Wait. The dark lord flustered? No no, that couldn't be. He quickly regained his posture.

"Good evening, Evgenia!" he said with his deep voice. "Good evening Mister Riddle." Evgenia said gallantly. "Let me escort you into the kitchens." he said taking her hand.

Evgenia flushed deepest scarlet and started feeling very hot. Especially around her cheeks.

Tom Riddle saw her blushing and immediately felt a certain sympathy towards that girl. "You look cute when you blush." he said quietly. "Really?" Evgenia said doubtfully. "Yes, you do. You look adorable." Tom said smirking. "Well thank you." Evgenia turned even redder.

They entered the kitchen that was full of house elves. Around a dozen house elves immediately ran towards the two youths and bowed deeply. "Can we have some ice-cream and some butterbeers." Tom announced.

"Sure." the houseelves bowed low and Tom steered Evgenia towards a table.

"So, it looks as if you are here often." Evgenia stated, obviously trying to make conversation. "Well sometimes when I need to think. Plus of course the extra food and drink you get here." Riddle smirked and even Evgenia couldn't suppress a smile herself. Tom could not stop staring at her. She was not only the most beautiful being Tom had ever seen, she also was the most fragile creature he had ever seen. He knew he had to protect her and take care of her. No one would hurt her.

Evgenia just stared open mouthed when she saw 4 house elves carrying about a dozen ice cream sorts and 4 bottles of butterbeer. "What does Miss want to have?" one houseelf asked timidly.

"Hmm, one scoop of caramel ice cream and a butterbeer, please." "That's all?" Tom raised an eyebrow sceptically when he saw a little plop of ice-cream on her plate. "Yes, that's all. Don't forget that I'm a MODEL, Riddle." Evgenia rolled her eyes.

"I could never forget that Dolohova." Tom smirked wickedly. "I'll have one chocolate, one coffee and one nougat ice cream. And one bottle of butterbeer." Tom grinned at one of the houseelves.

"So, how is it like being a model? Well except starving yourself?" Tom grinned, shoving a spoonful of icecream into his mouth. "Hmm, delicious. That nougat is really good. Wanna try?"

"Yes, please." Evgenia smiled sincerely at him, preparing to take the ice-cream from him.

Tom laughed evilly. "No no no." He scooped up a spoonful of nougat-ice-cream. "Open your mouth!" he commanded. Evgenia did as she was told and Tom fed her the spoonful of nougat-ice-cream. "It tastes lovely." Evgenia said licking her lips. Riddle had to fight the urge to kiss her lush lips right now and here. 'I am ALMOST the dark lord. I CANNOT let that happen.' he told himself repeatedly.

"You want to try out the caramel?" Evgenia said. Her cheeks rosy and her eyes shining. Her lips in a playful flirty smile. "Yes, please." Tom said without thinking… No wait, what was he getting himself into?

He took the spoonful and smacked his lips. It DID taste good. "Evgenia, now close your eyes. I'll feed you and you'll have to tell me what kind of ice-cream it is." Tom said. "Ok." Evgenia said and closed her eyes obediently.

Tom took a spoonful and put it into her mouth. When she tasted, he took his finger and softly brushed at her lips. Evgenia's eyes fluttered open and Tom stared into her beautiful orbs. He was momentarily becoming speechless.

Evgenia was confused. 'Why did he brush his finger on my lips? Is that a typical English behaviour?' she thought and opened her eyes. She saw a handsome face and dark eyes staring at her and her heart beat faster. It had nothing to do with the coffee ice cream she had just tried, it was the person sitting in front of her.

"Coffee." she said grinning. "Correct…" Tom said in a mock sad voice.

"Look, if you get it wrong then you'll owe me something…" Tom said in a devilish voice. "Okay. And what would that be?" Evgenia asked back, smirking a bit herself.

"Well… I'll think of something." Tom said.

Evgenia closed her eyes and Tom put a spoonful into her mouth. Evgenia opened her eyes in shock. WHAT was that? It tasted like FRUIT. But Tom had not ordered fruit, had he? "It tastes… it tastes like strawberry." Evgenia said surprised.

"Wrong. Raspberry." Tom grinned broadly.

"What? How is that possible?" Evgenia asked, her eyes in slits.

"I decided that it was too late in the evening to eat COFFEE ice-cream and so I transfigured it into raspberry." Tom explained in a clearly superior voice.

"Cheater." Evgenia sat back, though still smiling at him. All thoughts of Igor were forgotten when she looked at her "date".

"Now to what you owe me…" Tom said, leaning forwards so that she could understand him better.

"You should…"

But at that moment the doors of the kitchen opened. Both Evgenia's and Tom's head turned around and looked towards the doorway.

Evgenia's mouth dropped to the floor and Tom's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Andrej." she said in a bored voice. What was her brother doing here?

"Evgenia?" he said, shooting Tom a death glare.

"Looks like it, yeah. Who is that little friend with you?" Evgenia asked, pointing to a plump blonde girl with a friendly face and happily sparkling eyes.

"That's Sarah Dumbledore, the transfiguration teacher's niece. That's my sister, Evgenia." Andrej said and the two girls stepped forwards, shaking hands briefly. Evgenia immediately knew what was going on.

Her brother was going on a "date" with her to bring her to Grindelwald.

She couldn't help but hate her brother for what he was doing. Yes, it HAD BEEN her job, but she still didn't like it. What had that poor girl done to be in such a position? She had to be captured. No one however, was interested in her. Grindelwald wanted Dumbledore. And that poor girl had to be prey.

"I guess, Evgenia and I will go back to the Slytherin common room now. You two should follow our example and head to the Gryffindor tower. After all, in 4 minutes, it will be past curfew and I – as sorry as I would be – would have to deduct 20 points from Gryffindor. What a shame." Tom said in a dangerously quiet voice.

Before Evgenia could say more than good-bye, he had swept her out of the kitchens.

In silence they walked back to the common room. When they passed the giant hourglasses, Tom waved his hand, and some rubies of Gryffindor flew upward and reduced the amount of rubies below.

"What did you just do?" Evgenia asked wide-eyed.

"I deducted house-points. There are two Gryffindors out of bed after curfew." Tom smirked.

"So are we. And you don't know if they are really still up."

"Come on, Evgenia, don't be that naïve. They are probably still in the kitchens and WELL they are our ENEMIES. Gryffindors cannot win the house-cup." Tom said seriously.

Evgenia looked at him, not quite agreeing.

Shrugging, she dropped the subject.

"So, Tom, you said that I owe you something…"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened:

_Evgenia looked at him, not quite agreeing._

_Shrugging, she dropped the subject. _

"_So, Tom, you said that I owe you something…"_

On with the story:

"Right." was all Tom said, his face impassive. Evgenia looked at him expectantly and followed him down a dark corridor in the dungeons. Tom stopped abruptly at a portrait and muttered some words. The door swung open and Evgenia and Tom stepped into the Hogwarts grounds.

"I didn't know that this was also an exit." Evgenia was impressed. "You still don't know a lot." Tom said darkly.

It was dark outside and stars everywhere; a beautiful clear night. Evgenia sighed happily. "It's beautiful here."

Tom grunted. He was on a real date. And he was being ROMANTIC. "Wanna go for a walk at the lake?" he said. 'What? Did I just suggest that? Am I completely out of my mind? I should not go on dates with pretty women and take them on romantic dates.' he thought angrily.

They walked silently towards the lake, both enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly a bush rustled. Evgenia let out a small cry of shock. Tom immediately stepped in front of Evgenia, his wand drawn. "Who's there?" he called out menacingly.

The bush rustled again and out walked… a squirrel.

Evgenia almost laughed out loud in relief. "I thought you were something or someone dangerous. Excuse us." she said breezily, smiling lightly.

Tom looked at her adoringly. She was also kind to animals… not only to other people. He shook his head. He would make sure that she didn't find out about his death eater activity. She would definitely not find out.

He looked at her and walked over to her – her pale face shining in the darkness. Her pale but beautiful face looking softly at him. He took her cold small hands into his big warm ones and squeezed them lightly.

"Thank you." she said looking up at him. "What do you mean?" Tom asked surprised. "Just now, when you saved me from whatever there could have been." Evgenia said, nodding towards the bush, where the squirrel was still eating nuts.

"Come one, I would never let anyone hurt you." he said earnestly, staring into her eyes. Their faces inched closer and then…

… they kissed. Very softly and timidly at the beginning, their lips were barely touching, but then Tom groaned and pulled her nearer towards him. Their kiss intensified and it got more and more passionate.

An owl hooted somewhere. They kissed.

A bat was flying through the trees. They kissed.

A small breeze of wind. They kissed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Evgenia broke off. Tom patted her head and pulled her head onto his hard chest, while still stroking her hair. God her hair was beautiful. Tom enjoyed the silky feeling beneath his fingertips.

"They're here TOO?" an incredulous voice asked from far away.

Tom and Evgenia jumped up and looked at each other in shock. Who could that be?

And then the snarling face of Andrej appeared. Anastacia looked murderously at him.

"What are YOU doing here? I thought you were about to go to bed!" Andrej snarled, Dumbledore's niece still at his side. "The same can be said about you, quite frankly." his sister responded in a superiour voice.

"So, I was right to take 20 points from Gryffindor." Tom said superciliously. "WHAT?" Sarah asked the first time taking part in this conversation. "Oh, you understood me perfectly, Dumbledore's niece – I deducted 20 points from Gryffindor. Why? Because you were outside after hours." Tom sneered.

"YOU? How come YOU took points?" Andrej was raging. "Look Dolohov, I – unlike you – am headboy. And therefore have the authority to decide what's good and bad and deduct points." Tom smirked.

"So you just took 20 points, because we were outside after hours? So what about your points then? You are outside as well!" Andrej was now dangerously near to Tom and didn't back off, although Tom was about a head taller. "Do you see a Gryffindor headboy or Gryffindor prefect? I don't." Tom replied.

"You evil Slytherin-git. Get out of our way." Andrej spat.

Tom's want was out in half a second. "Don't you DARE say that again, Dolohov. Or it will be the last time that you are wearing this hideous Gryffindor tie. I will strangle you with it." Tom's voice was not only menacing, but it was terrifying.

No one noticed that his eyes had flashed red for not even a second.

TRTRTR

Evgenia awoke the next morning – too late. She quickly recalled last night.

After Tom and her had headed back to the Slytherin dorm, he kissed her good-night, a kiss that made her knees go weak and his heart beat faster.

Tom was a great kisser. Evgenia smiled slightly at the memory. He was not only devastatingly handsome and a gentleman and a protector, but also really sexy.

Evgenia frowned. What would be now? Were they together? Would they be together? How were they going to react today?

She slumped out of bed and noticed that she had already missed transfiguration. Never mind. She was never too fond of Transfiguration anyway.

TRTRTR

To her surprise, she arrived early in potions. Slughorn greeted her jovially.

"Miss Dolohova, good to see you. Are you already looking forward to our little gathering tomorrow?" he asked her with a twinkle in his eyes. Bugger. She had almost forgotten. The Slug Club. Of course.

"Yes, of course, professor, I can't wait." she smiled slightly at him. "I bet you can't. You know who will be visiting us? Lawrence Wood. A Scottish quidditch player. Very famous. A Gryffindor though…." Slughorn said, leaving Evgenia speechless. What could she say to that now?

She was lucky though – the rest of the class walked inside, chattering loudly.

"Tststs, Miss Dolohova, you cannot possibly think of ditching class." Tom smirked, sliding into the seat beside her. "Whose fault do you think it is? Who kept me up last night?" she grinned. "Hmm, it was your suggestion, don't forget that. Besides, you owed me something. Had you managed to identify the correct ice cream flavour, we would have gone straight to bed." Tom said, half joking.

"Which way do you prefer then?" Evgenia raised her eyebrows and brushed her beautiful long red hair out of her face. "Uh, " Tom was momentarily speechless. The dark lord is never speechless. But you cannot go flirting with her…

"I think it was good that you didn't guess the correct flavour." Tom said quietly, not meeting her eyes. "What about you?" he asked after a slight pause.

"It was a great evening. Thanks Tom." she said honestly.

Tom turned towards here, gratefulness written all over his face. He took both of her hands and squeezed them reassuringly briefly. "Thank you too." he said almost barely audibly.

TRTRTR

The potions classroom was filled with thick yellow fumes. They were supposed to be brewing a complex potion that was supposed to create happiness. Evgenia and Tom had meanwhile progressed furthest.

Evgenia noticed that Abraxas was laughing unkindly at Andrej's potion that had turned green although it should be of a sunny yellow colour. She shook her head. She didn't like other people bullying her friends or family but at the moment she didn't think of her brother too highly. He had changed. To the worse.

Evgenia and Tom were finished and were breathing in the scent of the happiness-potion. Evgenia inhaled deeply and grinned at Tom who grinned back, both of them utterly relaxed. "So, are you looking forward to the Slug Club tomorrow?" Tom asked Evgenia.

"Yes, sure. It will be interesting. He told me a famous quidditch player is visiting." she told him. "Really? I'm not too fond of quidditch, actually." "Who will be there?" "A lot of Slytherins and some Ravenclaws. No Hufflepuff and just one Gryffindor." Tom grinned.

"Oh, no Hufflepuff?"

"Come on, they are just put there, because they don't belong to any other house." Tom sneered.

Evgenia didn't know what to say against that.

"So what about that one Gryffindor?" she asked.

Tom rolled his eyes. "She shouldn't be with us. She is not pretty, not intelligent, not interesting… the only interesting is her uncle."

"So… who is it?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened…

_Tom rolled his eyes. "She shouldn't be with us. She is not pretty, not intelligent, not interesting… the only interesting is her uncle."_

"_So… who is it?"_

On with the story…

"Can't you guess it? Dumbledore's niece." Tom scowled.

"Ahh… Sarah?" Evgenia asked and suddenly she felt very cold.

"Yes, HER. Honestly, she shouldn't be there." Tom said, shaking his head.

"So, what kind of clothes should we wear?" Evgenia asked, keen to let this umcomfortable topic go.

"Nice, not too formal, but nice and clean. And preferably no part of the Hogwarts uniform." Tom informed her, rolling his eyes.

"Oh ok, thanks."

"Well, I guess, I'll see you then." Tom almost smiled when Evgenia waved good-bye.

Tom stared after her a long time. She had walked away gracefully, like a princess, with her long hair flowing in the back, leaving him with a scent of wildflowers.

TRTRTR

Evgenia chuckled darkly. She didn't have any "formal but not too formal" clothes. Of course, she had her brand clothes from modelling, but they were probably over-the-top.

Sighing, she dressed in white Versace-jeans, a white tight Armani-top, a golden D&G-belt and D&G high heels – also golden. She took her golden no-name handbag with her. She looked into the mirror satisfied.

After she had refreshed her make-up as well, she quietly walked to Professor Slughorns office.

She could already hear the voices and the chattering. Feeling a bit queasy, she knocked three times.

Professor Slughorn opened her not even 5 seconds later.

"Welcome Miss Dolohova." he boomed.

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn." Evgenia smiled shyly. "Well well well, feel yourself at home and take a drink." the professor steered her to the buffet table and thrusted Evgenia a glass of butterbeer into her hand.

Before she could as much as say thank you, Professor Slughorn continued: "I would like to introduce you to somebody. Miss Dolohova, this is Lawrence Wood, famous quidditch player of Scotland. Lawrence, this is Evgenia Dolohova from Russia – she is actually the topmodel Anastacia." he added in a quiet voice.

Lawrence smiled brightly, shaking her hand softly.

"Nice to meet you." they both said in unison.

Slughorn chuckled happily and left them alone.

"So, … this is your first time at a Slug club party?" Lawrence asked politely.

"Oh yes… uhm… I just came here this year."

"How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Very much. Better than Durmstrang." Evgenia smiled slightly.

"Hmm. Durmstrang you said. Which house were you sorted into?"

"Slytherin." Evgenia said carefully, wondering what his reaction was like.

"Slytherin?! Our enemy-house." Lawrence let out a loud laugh. "I was sorted into Gryffindor." he explained.

"So is it true? Are those two houses really enemies?" Evgenia was aware of a pair of eyes glaring at her, but she didn't take any further notice, too engaged in that interesting conversation.

"Almost every time. Of course when you get older, you start to overlook the house differences. But especially Gryffindor and Slytherin never really got along very well. I don't even know people who made friends in that really different houses."

"What about the others? Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff?"

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff get along very well. Slytherin is kind of an outsider. Ravenclaw is kind of neutral. They are the house that gets along best with the Slytherins." he gave a non-commitall shrug.

Evgenia smiled.

"You know, I've tried to overlook the house differences now. You are sorted into Slytherin – so what? I still like talking to you." he smiled

Evgenia sighed. "My brother is sorted into Gryffindor."

"And let me guess… he makes a big fuss about it… doesn't he?" Lawrence crooked an eyebrow.

Evgenia let out a giggle. "Well yes. And it's getting on my nerves." she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. He'll get over it." Lawrence grinned. "Hey, what would you say to a walk outside? It's pretty hot here."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Evgenia agreed.

Lawrence smiled and held out his arm for Evgenia who took it happily.

TRTRTR

Tom watched Evgenia take Lawrence's arm. He was fuming. He was beyond furious. He was seething. Tom wanted to avada that guy straight on the spot. But he couldn't do that. How unfortunate.

"What's the matter with you?" Abraxas asked scornfully.

"Wood. What is that dirty Gryffindor doing here?" Tom said through clenched teeth.

"Flirting with Evgenia, I suppose." Abraxas smirked. He didn't notice that this comment aggravated Tom even more.

"Yeah. I can see THAT. But he is a dirty Gryffindor." Tom wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Too true. I think we should teach her, how real Slytherins behave. And with who to hang out and with who not to." Abraxas agreed whole-heartedly.

"She will not even look at Lawrence twice." Tom looked at Abraxas determined.

"That's the Tom Riddle I know." Abraxas muttered quietly.

"Sorry what did you say?" Tom hissed.

"Okay, Lord Voldemort. But we are in public, we shouldn't say your name in the public. At least that's what you told us."

"There will be the perfect time. Not yet, Abraxas, not yet." Tom said oddly distressed, a red gleam in his eyes.

He continued watching Lawrence and Evgenia from inside. He didn't like him. Not only because he was a stupid Gryffindor, but he was with HER.

TRTRTR

"Oh Lawrence, you're kidding." Evgenia said gasping for breath.

"No, I'm not." Lawrence said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Evgenia shook her head, still bemused. "I think you should stop making me laugh so hard. All my mascara is smeared."

"Do I look like I care? You are still beautiful, not matter HOW smeared you are. You are always pretty…" he said huskily.

Her heartbeat stopped a second. Did he really say that?

Their lips inched closer. And then his lips had captured hers. She was in heaven. An international well-known quidditch player. Could it get any better?

"Would you like to grab a bite with me sometime after training…?" he asked, his voice trailing off.

"I'd love to Lawrence." Evgenia smiled.

"That's great to know… Look, I have to go now. I'll see you soon." he gave Evgenia one final kiss, leaving her knees all week and her insides all wobbly.

TRTRTR

Evgenia walked back inside in a daze, almost bumping into Abraxas who eyed her up and down, smirking slightly. She smiled back at him, unintered.

Blushing a bit, she walked towards Slughorn's office to say good night to everyone. Almost instantly, she bumped into a massive hard chest… agonizingly slowly her eyes rose up to see the sneering face of… Tom Riddle.

"Tom." she said expressionlessly.

"Evgenia. What was it like outside with Wood?" Tom asked acidly.

"Very nice. Why do you ask?" Evgenia was dumbfounded now.

"Oh, I guess just some background information. You know Abraxas and I want to teach you our rules. the SLYTHERIN rules. What would you say to tomorrow evening?" Tom asked in a business like tone.

"Okay, great. See you tomorrow evening then." Evgenia sighed.

There wasn't much left to do and the party was almost deserted.

"Thank you again for inviting me, professor." Evgenia smiled.

"It was a pleasure you came." Slughorn responded eagerly.

Evgenia turned and bumped into somebody. ….


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"Thank you again for inviting me, professor." Evgenia smiled.

"It was a pleasure you came." Slughorn responded eagerly.

Evgenia turned and bumped into somebody. ….

On with the story…

It was…. a short girl with dirty dark blonde hair, a dazzling smile… and… Gryffindor robes.

Evgenia was about to sneer at her, when she recognized her. It was Dumbledore's niece. Her face slightly reddening, she turned away from her. "I'm sorry." Sarah said in a small voice. Evgenia smiled at her: "No problem. I wasn't paying attention." Sarah smiled back and extended her hand: "My name is Sarah Dumbledore." "I'm Evgenia Dolohova." Evgenia shook her hand.

"I know who you are – the famous topmodel… your brother is very fond of you actually, though he doesn't show it."

"You're kidding, Sarah. Or you're blind. My brother is definitely NOT fond of me." Evgenia smirked.

"He does. Believe me."

"How do you know? How close are you actually?" Evgenia asked, truly interested this time.

Sarah smiled wider and blushed scarlet. "Uhm… well… I don't know what to say, really… we MIGHT be getting pretty close…"

Evgenia laughed but felt uncomfortable. She knew that her brother was just trying to get close to her because of Grindelwald. She felt truly sorry for Sarah.

"Just… just to let you know… he is a player…" Evgenia said earnestly. She didn't want Sarah to become too involved with her brother – because of Grindelwald of course.

"He is?" Sarah asked, almost all colour leaving her face.

"It is difficult to tell… just be careful." Evgenia smiled.

A smirking Abraxas was blocking her way. "Well see who we have here. Russias next topmodel and the Gryffindor-princess." he drawled maliciously.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Evgenia asked in a bored voice.

"We were here to teach you correct SLYTHERIN-manners!" he said superiously.

"Who is we?"

"The Da… uhm… Tom Riddle and I."

"Do I look like I care for your stupid Slytherin-rules?"

"It would be prudent." Abraxas voice was lower than a hiss.

Evgenia didn't want to pick a fight. She was too tired and needed to sleep.

"Okay, tell me your stupid rules. But get it done quickly, I want to sleep." Evgenia glared at him.

"Good girl. Well, firstly, NEVER EVER associate with Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs."

"My BROTHER is in Gryffindor, in case you haven't noticed…"

"I meant your OTHER friends." Abraxas glared at Sarah.

"So? Why can't Sarah and I get along? She is a very nice girl." evgenia glared back.

"Whatever you say Dolohova. She is a Gryffindor, a mudlbood-lover and MOST OF ALL DUMBLEDORES niece." Abraxas almost yelled.

"So what does that have to do with me? Why can't I be friends with her?" Evgenia fumed.

"It's okay, Evgenia. I'll leave." Sarah said in a small voice, barely audible.

When Evgenia and Abraxas turned to look at her, she had her back already turned and walked back from the dungeons her head bowed.

Evgenia huffed and shot Abraxas a death glare and strode off towards the Slytherin common room. Abraxas didn't follow.

Evgenia entered the Slytherin common and went straight to her dormitories. She didn't notice a young handsome man, sitting in the shadows, waiting for her return. Tom Riddle's breath caught when the beauty entered the common room.

Her face glowed strangely and her hair flowed down her back, as if a wind was blowing. He found it hard to admit that he loved her outfit – he had never seen such a grace. Her fragile frame walked up the stairs and Tom found it hard to keep himself from getting up and carrying her. He didn't only felt the need to protect her, he felt the need to be near her.

A strange feeling indeed.

Tom shrugged it off, when Abraxas walked into the room, his face red, his hands balled into fists and stomping in rage.

Tom smirked at him evilly. "Don't need to ask what happened…"

"I tried to teach her manners…"

"No you probably tried to get in her pants…" Tom amended drily.

"Well that too." Abraxas said and slopped down onto the sofa.

TRTRTR

Evgenia mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten her arithamancy book in the common room. She got up quietly and walked quietly downstairs, but she stopped abruptly when she heard two familiar voices talk. She didn't want to draw attention to herself and she didn't feel like talking to THEM. So she waited, listening in on their conversation, her eyes growing wider every second…

TRTRTR

Tom didn't know why the answer Abraxas had given, bothered him so much. He felt like he wanted to tore Abraxas to pieces… what was that feeling? It was burning him…

"So, did you see any good meat?" Abraxas asked casually, already knowing the answer.

"No, not any in my class." Tom said a little bit too fast.

Abraxas smirked. It was a challenging smirk and Tom didn't like it.

"I know exactly who you want… But it will not be easy… You know the whole school wants her… not only because she's pretty… she's internationally well-known, intelligent, mysterious, manipulative, cold – but GENTLE and KIND to everyone… she is a complete mystery, no one really knows where she comes from, why she really changed her name and anything about her…" Abraxas continued without taking a breath.

"… and everyone WANTS to know. And that's what makes her so alluring, interesting and exciting. Everyone wants her… you know how they call her? The beauty…" Abraxas looked smugly at Tom.

Tom Riddle was speechless. He didn't like the thought of everyone looking at his "piece of meat." She was his (although she didn't know it yet) and he hated the idea of sharing her with someone else.

"So you want her?" Tom Riddle's voice was a menacing growl.

Abraxas seemed unperturbed. "As much as everyone else. As much as YOU, Tom."

"What?" Tom asked, completely thrown. He had expected Abraxas to deny everything, but to agree and even imply that HE, the dark lord of all the people was interested in a GIRL, the idea was just laughable.

"I'm not stupid, I can say the way you look at her, or rather the way you DROOL, Tom." Abraxas smiled contently and leaned back on the sofa.

"Who are you kidding, Malfoy?" Tom asked aggravated.

"Let's make a deal!" Abraxas said, sitting upright and suddenly a strange gleam in his eyes. "We will both fight for that girl. I would say, a time period of three weeks. You won't be able to resist that…"

"Sounds like a piece of cake. So we both have three weeks to get her?? What exactly do you mean by getting her?" Tom asked, his eyes suddenly wide.

"Well, get her in BED, obviously." Abraxas laughed evilly.

Tom gazed at the blonde head for a second. He hated the fact to use Evgenia like that. He didn't just want to have her in bed, but to… be with her… forever…

"Don't worry, Tom, you can have her, when I'm finished with her. She won't last more than 1 week anyway… so don't worry, it WILL be your turn as well." Abraxas laughed loudly and stalked up towards the boys dormitories.

Riddle stared at him in hate. Should he play that dirty game along? No, he didn't want to hurt Evgenia AND he didn't want to fight over a thing as useless as a GIRL. But on the other hand, he was about to become the dark lord, who had to prove himself and who had goals. He wouldn't let anyone get in its way in ANYTHING. Even if it was Malfoy and a girl…

TRTRTR

Evgenia sat in shock. Did they really plan to fight over her? Did really every boy admire her that way? But did they really only wanted to get her in bed? She felt a tad disappointed. Abraxas was out of the question anyway, his arrogant voice and his smirk irritated more than she would ever admit. But speaking of Tom… she had always rather been fond of him… interested in him…

Evgenia smirked. She wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing. She could play as dirty as them.

Leaving the arithmancy book in the common room, and going back to bed with a satisfied grin, Evgenia was already scheming ideas….


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened:

_Evgenia smirked. She wasn't sorted into Slytherin for nothing. She could play as dirty as them. _

_Leaving the arithmancy book in the common room, and going back to bed with a satisfied grin, Evgenia was already scheming ideas…._

On with the story…

The next day, she woke pretty early and got dressed. She pulled her long hair into a high ponytail and put on a light make-up, enhancing her natural beauty. Smiling, she stepped away from the mirror and went down for breakfast.

Brilliant. He was already waiting for her at the stairs.

"Abraxas." Evgenia said in a melodic voice, batting her eyelashes at him. He was stunned for a second. Abraxas shook his head and blushed – very unusual for a Malfoy.

"Evgenia. Would you like to go down to breakfast with me?" he asked in his cocky voice.

"Sure, I'm starving." Evgenia said, smiling brightly.

Abraxas couldn't believe his luck. He smirked broadly at somebody behind him. Evgenia didn't need to turn around to know that it was Tom. Her plan was working flawlessly.

All the way to the Great Hall, Abraxas talked about everything and Evgenia just listening. Actually – though it was hard to admit – it was really interesting. She guessed, she still had to learn a lot about the life in Great Britain.

'Focus, Anastasia, Focus.' Evgenia thought anxiously, when they arrived in the Great Hall. Abraxas sat down and patted the bench next to him. Evgenia spotted them at the Gryffindor-table at once.

"Let me say a quick Good Morning to my brother and my friend." Evgenia said smiling brightly. Abraxas' eyes narrowed. He was clearly torn between pleasing Evgenia and keeping his Slytherin pride.

"Go if you must." he grumbled, trying to keep a cool façade. "Great see you later." Evgenia trilled, turning around.

Daniel Crabbe was looking at her dumbfounded. "Why is she heading towards the Gryffindor-table?"

"Obviously, because she wants to see her friends." Abraxas said in an icy tone.

"But she is in Slytherin!" Crabbe grumbled.

"So what? Her brother is in Gryffindor as well." Abraxas mumbled.

"What's the matter with you? Wasn't it always you, who defended the Slytherin-pride?" Crabbe asked stiffly.

"What's it to you? Mind your own business." Abraxas said harshly, stabbing his sausage with his fork.

TRTRTR

"Hey Sarah." Evgenia said, plopping down between next to Dumbledore's niece. Sarah looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'd like to apologize for Abraxas' behaviour yesterday." Evgenia said, pulling an apologetic face.

"No need to. I know what they are like…" Sarah rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, just wanted to let you know." Evgenia watched her brother with interest. He seemed to be following their conversation avidly.

"By the way, I like your nose stud. It's so pretty!" Sarah declared.

"Oh, thank you. I got it from a market in Moscow…" Evgenia smiled and blushed. She had to admit that she really liked Sarah. Sarah was sincere, kind and friendly… she wouldn't let her brother toy with her. She shot him a last look through narrowed eyes and stood up.

"Got to go to my Slytherin-table." Evgenia told her with a roll of her eyes.

Sarah waved her good-bye.

TRTRTR

Tom Riddle couldn't believe it. Abraxas had beat him. He had escorted Evgenia to breakfast AND he let her go to the "enemies ". Tom sighed. He seriously doubted the loyalty of his closest servant.

He sat down next to a smirking Abraxas.

"So." Abraxas declared smugly, raising one eyebrow.

"So?" Tom asked, in an unconcerned voice, though watching Evgenia at the end of the table, between Alphard and Cygnus and talking animatedly to Eileen Prince. His breath got caught when he saw her smile, exposing her white, even teeth.

"You still remember our deal, I hope?" Abraxas asked, eyeing Tom carefully.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked harshly.

"Well, GET THE GIRL!" Abraxas rolled his eyes.

Tom sighed inwardly. Of course on the outside he seemed cruel, arrogant and hard. But in reality he was clueless. How could he win over Evgenia? And did he really want to? Wasn't she too much of a distraction? He never had a girlfriend, just a shag, named Olive Horny, but he couldn't compare an angel to the night. He had no idea, how to win over this unbelievable woman.

At that moment, Evgenia got up gracefully, swishing her long her back and Tom swallowed. He was absolutely clueless. But was a Dark Lord supposed to be clueless??

TRTRTR

Evgenia walked alone to Potions, when she heard footsteps behind her. She swiftly turned around and noticed that it was her brother, his face dark red.

"What do you THINK you are doing?" he asked through gritted teeth, seething. "What do you mean?" Evgenia was startled.

Why did her brother ALWAYS overreact?

"First flirting with the headboy, then flirting with that blonde-haired git and THEN trying to get my girlfriend away from me!" Andrej said.

"Humpfh. First of all, I am NOT flirting with anyone. And I am NOT trying to get Sarah away from you." Evgenia spat back.

Dennis grabbed her arm.

"Don't you DARE contradict me. You know exactly what I am doing. You know of my plans, Anastacia. And since you were not able to fulfil them, you now try to hinder me. You didn't get any glory and now you don't want me to get glory as well. You are jealous, sister!" her brother accused her, gripping her arm tighter.

"How can you say that?" Evgenia was outraged.

"Because I see how you try to keep her away from me! Do you think I'm blind?" Andrej now took both her arms and twirled Evgenia towards him so that she was facing him.

"Now you listen to me!" he said.

"Dennis, you are hurting me." Evgenia said, with almost tears in her eyes.

Andrej didn't listen, he just gripped her harder.

"We can't have that. I want you to stay away from her AND from me. You will not be in my way. You will not destroy my plans!" Andrej said hatefully.

Andrej and Evgenia didn't notice the group of Slytherins exchanging dark looks as they approached nearer the fighting siblings.

"Look, you keep out of my business, and I will keep out of yours." Evgenia pleaded. Her arms really started to hurt now. Andrej didn't know when to stop, sometimes.

"Hey, please stop hurting me now!" Evgenia said quietly.

He didn't listen. "I will NOT keep out of your business – you are my sister and therefore…" but he couldn't finish his sentence. Tom was towering over him.

"Get. Your. Hands. Away. From. Her." he said through gritted teeth. His menacing voice was quiet and dangerous.

Andrej let go of his sister immediately. He glared at Tom.

"What's your problem, man?" Andrej eyed the headboy angrily.

"What's YOUR problem? Why are you hurting your sister?" Tom shot back.

Andrej was momentarily lost for wards, just glaring at Tom.

Tom used the silence, however, to say: "These are my final words, Dolohov, and if I catch you manhandling your sister again, I will make sure, that you will suffer. And believe me, if I say suffer, it means suffer… or sometimes death." Tom smiled an evil dark smile.

Evgenia shuddered involuntarily.

Andrej just snorted.

"For now 20 points from Gryffindor will do." Tom said waving his hand while the amount of rubies were reduced significantly. Andrej almost stomped his foot in frustration.

Without another word, he shoved past the snickering Slytherins into the potions-classroom. The only other person that was as furious as Andrej, was Abraxas. He didn't look at Evgenia or anyone else when he walked inside, his face darkred with fury.

Evgenia turned towards Tom, gratefully.

"Thank you, Tom." she said smiling slightly.

Tom straightened up. "No problem." he smiled as well. He was happy. He didn't know why. Maybe, because he had beat Abraxas. Maybe, because he had kicked a Gryffindor's ass. Maybe, because he had helped Evgenia and made her happy.

Without thinking twice, Tom offered her his arm.

"Let's go inside." he said uncertainly. 'What am I doing? This is all so wrong… but it feels so right… Tom, get a grip… there are other things, more important things than girls…' Tom thought angrily. But when he looked at the happy smile of the beauty next to him, nothing else mattered.

TRTRTR

The next day, Evgenia got up early. She had the photoshoot today and was pretty excited. She knew that she would be shooting with another model from Russia, though she was unsure of who it was. She hoped it was no one of the business she knew. All of her model-friends were icecold and stuck-up. She didn't want to deal with that now.

After a hot shower, Evgenia decided to just head down to breakfast for a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Evgenia." Alphard Black said, his face red, walking down the stairs uncertainly.

"Good morning, Alphard." Evgenia greeted brightly.

"Already up so early? Seems like we are the only ones." Alphard said, pointing at the empty common room.

"Well, it't not THAT early – you know that the Slytherins like to sleep in long – so do I normally, but I've got a photoshoot today." Evgenia smiled.

Alphard blushed. "Right I forgot that you are a famous topmodel." he said half-jokingly, half-admiringly.

Evgenia sighed. She wanted to stop her modelling career. She was not interested anymore.

"Well, you get to ditch classes at least." Alphard chuckled.

"Says who?" a voice said. A familiar voice. A voice, Evgenia never wanted to hear anymore, a voice that made her shiver and shake…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

That's what happened the last time:

_Evgenia sighed. She wanted to stop her modelling career. She was not interested anymore. _

"_Well, you get to ditch classes at least." Alphard chuckled._

"_Says who?" a voice said. A familiar voice. A voice, Evgenia never wanted to hear anymore, a voice that made her shiver and shake…_

On with the story…

"Go. Away." Evgenia said to her brother through gritted teeth. "I don't need you as a babysitter."

"As a matter of fact you do." Andrej smirked evilly.

Evgenia huffed: "I'm not taking you seriously, brother."

"You should." Andrej said shortly and then addressed himself toward Alphard: "You Slytherin, go away."

"You don't order me around, you stinking Gryffindor." Alphard said icily.

"I think, I just did." Andrej said through gritted teeth. "Just because you are a Slytherin doesn't make you better than anyone else."

"Just because you are a slimy Gryffindor, you don't need to look down on Slytherins." Alphard spat angrily, now only inches away from Andrej.

"Your next lover, or what?" Andrej turned to Evgenia who was watching in shock.

"Whatever you think, brother. I don't want to talk about that anymore." Evgenia said tiredly. She had other problems. Her pick-up-service for the model-shoot would be at Hogwarts in 15 minutes. And she needed her cup of coffee.

"Look, I've got a photo-shoot in quarter of an hour, Dumbledore permitted me to ditch classes, so just leave me." Evgenia said angrily.

"Do whatever you want. Leave. But I will take care of this gentleman." Andrej said triumphantly.

"What do you want to do with him? He has done nothing to you." Evgenia said incredulously.

"But he might to you." Andrej was stubborn.

"You are crazy. Leave. Him. Alone." Evgenia was barely audible.

"You think I can't take care of myself, Evgenia? I'll hit him in the guts and he will leave you and me alone." Alphard, his eyes never leaving Andrej's face.

"Hey!" another voice said. A dark voice. Slightly amused.

All heads turned. Two faces lit up and one face flushed red with fury.

"You!" Andrej said with all his hate he could muster. What was Tom doing here?

"Fighting you three?" Tom asked in a bored voice, completely ignoring Andrej's statement.

"He AGAIN attacked his sister." Alphard said furiously.

"Oh. Andrej. We meet again. You remember the last time I talked to you?" Tom asked maliciously.

"Look, I don't want to break up the party, but I have a photo-shoot to attend to in 10 minutes and I was planning on having a coffee before I go. So just sort this out already. Take away another 20 points from Gryffindor and just let me go." Evgenia said annoyed.

'How can I forget her photo-shoot. I will not stop her. Pity, I can't have a longer breakfast with her.' Tom thought, smiling at Evgenia.

"20 points from Gryffindor." Tom said without a complaint, waving his hand – Evgenia didn't notice Alphard and Tom exchanging a furtive glance.

"I DID warn you, Dolohov… you've crossed my line of patience." Tom said icily.

"I'm not scared of you, Riddle." Andrej spat back.

Evgenia was already at the breakfast table, enjoying her coffee.

TRTRTR

The assistant of the photographer of Witch's Weekly's Whitening Toothpaste was really friendly to Evgenia and so was the make-up artist.

Her teeth were already white enough and she was currently sitting on a chair, having her make-up done, while he chatted happily about Great Britain.

"It's not like in Russia where you always drink vodka – when you are planning on going out to a bar, try out the Gin tonic – our national drink." Charles was telling her excitedly.

The make-up-artist, rolled her eyes, straightening Evgenia's hair, making it shinier and straighter. "Why don't you just ask her out? It's obvious anyway." she chuckled.

Charles shot a glare at her and she chuckled. Evgenia couldn't even suppress a smile herself.

After the make-up-artist was done, putting make-up, powder, rouge, a light eye-make-up and mascara she applied a lipstick, full and pink, making Evgenia's teeth even whiter.

"Wow." Evgenia said smiling. The lipstick did really look beautiful. "Where is my photo-partner?" she asked turning around.

"He should be here soon. He also needs his make-up done. We also took someone from Russia." Charles told her sourly.

Evgenia was about to nod her head, when she stopped midway. In the doorway, in all his beauty and gracefulness stood a person she vowed never to see again. The person who broke her heart. The person who was still starring vividly in her dreams. The person she thought of before she went to bed, or after she got up in the morning.

"Igor." Evgenia said breathlessly, immediately slapping herself mentally for that mistake. She knew better than to let emotions get to her like that.

"Anastasia." Igor said, almost as surprised as her.

"You two know each other?" Charles asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"As a matter of fact, we do." Igor said, not meeting Evgenia's eye.

"Igor, let me do your make-up." the make-up-artist trilled.

"Sure." Igor said nonchalantly, sitting down on his chair.

Evgenia stepped outside. She was wearing a white blouse and a skirt. It didn't look too spectacular, but the focus was on her lips and on her teeth anyway.

She couldn't believe it. What was her ex doing here? They used to model together, sometimes. She should have known.

"Let's get started then!" the photographer said loudly, shaking Evgenia out of her reveree. She looked at Igor who was standing there looking like a movie-star. He was wearing a black suite with a white shirt underneath and a grey tie. His hair was gelled slightly to the side.

Evgenia gulped, nodding slowly.

TRTRTR

Tom, Abraxas, Alphard, Cygnus, Crabbe, Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle and Eileen were huddled in a corner, talking in low voices. Their main topic, was, Andrej.

None of them did really like Andrej. He was a pain in the ass. But this was not why they were gathered. Tom had called an emergency meeting, and of course, no one had the wish to disobey, all knowing that the consequences were less than pleasant.

"You must be kidding, Tom. This cannot be so serious. She is just a mere girl. You have never been interested in girls!" Abraxas was desperate. "You do as I tell you." Tom snarled. "Relax, Okay, I will ask Sarah out. Although she will kill me." Abraxas was bad-tempered.

"Although you know our bet! I'm still hitting on that girl!" Abraxas said determinedly.

"We'll see, we'll see." Tom's smile was smug. He had the perfect plan. Abraxas had to focus on asking out Sarah and Andrej being so angry that he was starting a fight – giving Tom and the others a reason to fight back. And it took Abraxa's mind off Evgenia – Tom would have clear path. However, he was unsure. What was she DOING today at the photo-shoot? He sincerely hoped that everything was alright with her.

TRTRTR

"Smile a bit more." the photographer encouraged Igor and Evgenia who had already been smiling for half an hour. "Perfect. Now to the last part… the kiss…" the photographer said, while Evgenia tried her best not to blush.

Igor smiled offhandedly at his ex, while repositioning himself. He was completely at ease and Evgenia hated him for that.

"Now – start!" the photographer said and Evgenia and Igor looked each other in the eyes, then inched closer, closed their eyes and then – they kissed. It was unlike any kiss, Evgenia had ever experienced with Igor before. The kiss was sweet, gentle and just a friendly kiss. No emotions and no sparks were flying.

Wow. She never thought that.

"Very good. One more please." the photographer said. The second kiss was even easier than the first. It was just a normal feeling, no sparks, nothing. Instead, a tall young man, with pale skin, black hair and mysterious eyes, swam before Evgenia's eyes…

"That was perfect. Congratulations. Now, let's have a bite. You are invited to Vanola-restaurant, a beautiful vegetarian restaurant, just around the corner. It is muggle, but who cares…" the photographer waved his hand and laughed loudly.

Igor's face crumpled. He hated the idea of dining in a muggle-place.

"Behave yourself!" Evgenia hissed quietly. She knew his tantrums only too well.

Igor looked at her sceptically and then sighed defeated. Evgenia was right anyway – as usual.

TRTRTR

After the feast, Evgenia was back at Hogwarts, still thinking about Igor and Tom. They were so different… but she loved Igor… didn't she still? Or did that mean, that she was completely over him?

She was lying on the sofa in the Slytherin-common-room not noticing, how ow howhowit was being filled by the students since classes had just ended.

"Heya there. How was your photo-shoot?" a voice asked that she immediately recognized. She looked into the eyes of Tom and felt her heart flutter and something like lively snakes in her stomache.

"It was great. They'll send me the magazine, when I'm in it. How were classes today?"

"Okay. Do you want me to lend you the books?" Tom asked, his pale cheeks unusually flushed.

"That would be great." Evgenia breathed.

She had to stop flirting with him, stop being embarrassed by him. If she really wanted him, then she had to play the ice queen. Flirt with someone else. Ignore him. Don't even look at him. For two days. Then be a warm-hearted angel again. For one day. Ignore him for two days…. she knew the pattern all too well.

Tom smiled a dazzling smile at her and Evgenia had to catch her breath. Could she really stick to that old Russian rule?

To her delight, another voice turned up. Abraxas'. He was the perfect victim.

"Evgenia. How are you? How did your photo-shoot go?" Abraxas asked in an overly-cheery voice, ignoring Tom completely.

"It was lovely. I can't wait to see the pictures – AND receive my money of course." Evgenia grinned. Abraxas laughed with her. 'That's the girl for me.' he thought fondly.

"What would you say? Wanna go down to dinner?" Abraxas asked, offering his arm.

"That would be fantastic, since I –" but she was stopped by Tom's angry growl.

"Abraxas, didn't we want to talk about our agenda for tomorrow?" Tom asked pointedly.

Abraxas' face fell considerably. "Okay…" he growled through his teeth. He knew (and evgenia knew as well) that tom had only said that to lure him away from her. How unfair!

Evgenia was used to playing dirty. How else had she gotten Igor? He was the most popular and handsome student in their year. "That's really pity, Abraxas. I would have loved to have dinner with you and tell you all about the shooting!" Evgenia said in a fake sad voice.

Neither Tom nor Abraxas noticed the fake.

"Oh really?" Abraxas, for a moment completely thrown.

Tom looked up interested. That couldn't be true, could it? Had that git already influenced her THAT badly?

"Look, I'd say, we'll meet up later, for an ice-cream at the kitchens, okay?" Abraxas winked suggestively at Evgenia.

"I can't wait!" Evgenia said, happily jumping up from the sofa.

Abraxas and Tom looked at each other with hate, not noticing Eileen embracing Evgenia and leading her to dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened:

"_Look, I'd say, we'll meet up later, for an ice-cream at the kitchens, okay?" Abraxas winked suggestively at Evgenia._

"_I can't wait!" Evgenia said, happily jumping up from the sofa._

_Abraxas and Tom looked at each other with hate, not noticing Eileen embracing Evgenia and leading her to dinner._

On with the story…

"Wow. I can't believe you met your EX at the photoshooting!" Eileen was all eyes and ears for Evgenia.

"I can't believe it either. I wish it wasn't true. Although I have to admit, Igor IS a pretty good model." Evgenia sighed. For some reason, she was nervous… where was Tom of all people? He couldn't still be stuck with Abraxas, could he?

"So, how was your day?"

"We had transfiguration – god, Dumbledore is getting on my nerves. He deducted 10 points from Slytherin. Abraxas started whining and then guess who comforted him?"

Evgenia shrugged. She really wasn't interested in that…

But then…

"Sarah Dumbledore! She ran over to him and comforted him!" Eileen said outragedly.

"You are kidding!" Evgenia said with wide eyes.

"No, actually I am not… here he comes… don't say a thing." Eileen looked away and poured herself some more pumpkin juice.

Tom and Abraxas appeared at Evgenia's side not even 2 seconds later.

"May I sit next to you?" Tom asked gallantly while Abraxas just squeezed himself between her and Eileen.

"Sure." Evgenia smiled at both of them.

She knew that it was Abraxas' day today, since she had agreed to have ice-cream with him so she had to do her best to ignore the insanely handsome guy next to her. She practically felt Tom's body head and inwardly cringed. God, how she wanted to move closer to him, to his perfectly built body.

But Abraxas' voice brought her out of her reverie.

"They will send you the magazine, right?"

"Sure. As soon as I'm in it. A pity, that owl post takes so long these days." Evgenia looked at her fingernails intently.

"By the way, Abraxas, I hear, you've got a new … how shall I put it… a new fan?" Evgenia smirked evilly.

Abraxas groaned. "Dumbledore? Yes, she went up to me, today during transfiguration. God, what a pain in the ass…"

"I thought you liked her?" Evgenia played with a strand of hair, twirling it and looking down onto he half empty plate.

"I never said that. She just keeps coming up to me…" Abraxas shrugged. He exchanged a glance with tom. Under now circumstances should Evgenia find out that Tom had ordered him to flirt with Sarah.

"I think, he has a crush on her." Tom said unexpectedly. He grinned at Abraxas and Evgenia.

"I don't think so, Tom." Abraxas said icily.

"Evgenia, we are still going for ice-cream in the evening. Don't listen to him." Abraxas was beside himself with fury just now.

"Don't worry. Of course, I will go." Evgenia shot him a sweet smile that almost made Abraxas swallow his whole potato in embarrassment.

Tom next to her was fuming.

That idiot was taking away that lovely angel next to him. He couldn't let that happen. Evgenia belonged to him, to him, the future Dark Lord. And not to some stupid servant, like Abraxas…

He was about to lean over and say something nasty to Abraxas, when Andrej showed up. Perfect. Just what Tom needed. Another reason to be pissed.

"Hi Evgenia." Andrej said pleasantly, smiling at his sister. However, his smile was fake and his face was stark white.

Completely nonplussed, Evgenia just looked back at him.

"I thought, she didn't want to see you again?" Abraxas asked Andrej.

"I think, she should. Evgenia, could you please follow me outside?" Andrej asked her indignantly.

"Why?"

"Because I need to show you something really important."

"I don't care how important it is. She will not go anywhere with you. do you think I want to find one of our Slytherins injured?? Hmm, not really. And if so, then you Gryffindors will suffer." Tom said darkly.

Andrej and Evgenia simultaneously shuddered.

"I need to talk to her about our family…" Andrej said quietly.

"Okay, go with him. But just call my name, when you need help." Tom said softly. Evgenia looked at him gratefully.

"Or call me. I will be by your side sooner. I've got a cleansweep 40!" Abraxas said smugly.

Andrej snorted. "Very well, now leave your admirers in peace and follow me."

Tom and Abraxas protested weakly as Evgenia was led outside the woods by Andrej.

"You should be careful, Anastacia. I'm telling you that, because for all the trouble I have caused, I love you, I still love you. I only annoyed you, because I don't trust these boys. They never have the best intentions." Dennis said, a bit red in the face.

"I know, brother…" Anastacia embraced him tightly.

"Ugh, I can't breathe." Dennis laughed out loud, when Anastacia released him.

"Okay, so what is so important?" she asked sceptcically.

"You know that I have sometimes those dreams that either tell the future or what happens at the moment at a special place to people that are important to me." Dennis told her and Anastacia nodded. Of course, she remembered that. It came pretty useful at times.

"Now, for example, I know that you had photoshoot with IGOR." Dennis said.

WHAT?

Anastacia gasped loudly. "How?" she finally managed to croak out.

"Look, I had to lie down in the afternoon and I had a dream. Let me show you the dream…"

"_Master I came here as soon as I could. I was still stuck in London, eating lunch with them." Igor said, smoothing out his fine silk robes.__ The cave where they had their regular meetings, seemed more and more unwelcoming the longer Igor looked at it. He hated it there. He sincerely wished, he was somewhere else._

"_That's very fine, Igor. Did you manage to get the tasks done, I asked you for?" Grindelwald asked quietly dangerously. He looked at his dark surroundings, complimenting himself for his taste in design. _

"_Almost everything you requested…" Igor said, looking onto the earthy ground._

"_Look at me, when I speak with you!" Grindelwald said angrily, jumping up. "I think a round of pain will teach you manners…" and with that he cried: "Crucio."_

_Igor screamed. He knew the spell too well. It was pain beyond imagining. Only screaming would satisfy Grindelwald – he knew that much – and he was released much earlier. Although after half a minute of pain, Igor still shook with fear and anxiety._

"_Sorry, master, I almost completed all of your tasks." Igor said louder, this time looking Grindelwald straight in the face. He shuddered inwardly. It had always been his dream to work for Grindelwald. But now he didn't like doing that anymore._

_His parents were proud of course, but Igor, he was unhappy. He hated the pressure and the stress. He hated Grindelwald himself. He didn't want to follow him anymore. In fact, he was dead-scared of him…_

"_Now what did you fail to complete?" Grindelwald asked leeringly, his hands twirling his wand idly._

"_As you see, I couldn't convince __Anastacia to talk to you in person." Igor said._

"_Liar! You didn't even ask her!" Grindelwald screamed enraged. He waved his wand "Crucio" and Igor had to endure half a minute of severe pain, before he was released. Was that what he got for protecting his ex-girlfriend? He still liked her a lot. He hated not talking to her. Now he understood all the reasons. She and her brother were at Hogwarts on Grindelwald's orders._

"_You know that I don't need that girl, that failure. I need her brother. He has to bring me Sarah Dumbledore! And if he can't do it, then you will do it. Is that understood?" Grindelwald said menacingly._

"_Everything understood." Igor replied dutifully, his head still aching from all the stress._

"_Very well. We will talk in one month. I will inform you." Grindelwald said._

_In no more than a heartbeat he was gone._

_Igor still shook and then did the unthinkable. He apparrated. But not to his parents – no- he went to the Dolohov's._

"_Hello Igor, nice to see you, how …" Lyudmila, Dennis' and Anastacia's mother stopped short when she opened the door and noticed Igro's white shocked face._

"_Good evening, mrs. Dolohova, can I come inside?" Igor asked in a well-mannered fashion. His blue eyes stared pleadingly at Lyudmila._

"_Yes, of course. Take off your shoes and coat, I will tell Winky to bring you a glass of vodka." she smiled kindly at her almost-future son-in-law. She shook her head absentmindedly. What a pity, that Anastacia and Igor had broken up._

_Igor settled himself on the sofa in the living-room. He still felt insecure. The Dolohovs were like a family to him. But still at the moment, he felt as if he didn't belong there._

"_Igor." Alekcey, their father, said amiably, gripping Igor's hand in a dead-grip._

_Igor didn't wince but inclined his head._

_At that moment, Winky appeared with a bottle of vodka, three glasses, sparkling water and pickles._

"_Thank you Winky." Lyudmila said kindly smiling at the little elf. She hated people, who mistreated those little creatures._

_Winky retreated and Alekcey poured each of them a healthy dose of vodka._

"_I didn't mean to intrude you like that, Mrs and Mr Dolohov." Igor said hurriedly, when Alekcey had poured him another glass. _

"_Don't worry, son, you are always welcome." Alekcey boomed._

_Igor smiled weakly at him. "Actually, there is something I have to ask you… It concerns Grindelwald." he said quietly._

_Alekcey and Lyudmila looked at each other warily. _

"_You don't have problems with him, do you? You have performed each task correctly, haven't you?" Lyudmila asked with wide eyes… so much like her daughter._

_Igor sighed wholeheartedly. _

"_I'm worried for Anastacia and Dennis. He thinks of Anastacia as a failure and will never ever let her join – I don't know if this is a good or bad thing for her future. However, concerning Dennis, he has this job of capturing Dumbledore's niece and at the moment it looks as if he is not going to succeed..." Igor looked on the ground, his face filled with misery._

"_What is he's not going to succeed?" Lyudmila asked, fear evident in her voice._

"_He will be punished… severely… and I will have to try to succeed." Igor drowned his third glass of vodka, feeling slightly better._

"_He will succeed! My son is not a failure!" Alekcey said crossly._

"_Calm down! I think we should never have joined in the first place." Lyudmila said quietly. She had never been content with Grindelwald or his circle…_

"_It's too late for that… there has to be a way…" Alekcey said, downing another glass of vodka as well._

"_Look. What if he just thinks of Dennis as a failure as well and then he and Anastacia will be spared?" Lyudmila asked hopefully._

"_No, he will not be spared. Grindelwald is interested in Dennis and Dennis' abilities. Well, dreaming of the future and dreaming of special situations is handy." Igor sighed._

"_But what about my daughter? I mean, she is special as well. She is half-veela." Lyudmila said loudly._

"_But that's no use for his army… be happy… she will be spared…" Igor comforted her._

"_Igor, let's think of a plan… if Dennis is going to fail, we have to have a plan B ." Alekcey said determinedly._

Silence.

"You are kidding, Dennis?" Anastacia asked completely nonplussed. She of course trusted him, but she also couldn't believe what she had just seen…

"I wish I were." Dennis sighed, sitting down next to her on the slightly damp grass.

"What can we do? Dennis, I'm scared for you." Anastacia said and threw her arms around her brother once again.

"Shhh, nothing is going to happen. You think I can't do that?" Dennis asked, half-smiling. "I'm more worried about you!"

"About me? But you heard him. I'm a failure. I'm not interested for him any longer." Anastacia said, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't bet on that. Beautiful women are ALWAYS useful…" Dennis said, looking doubtfully at his sister.

"Evgenia, there you are… I've been looking for you for ages…"

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I hope you enjoyed it… Review please ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

That's what happened:

"_I wouldn't bet on that. Beautiful women are ALWAYS useful…" Dennis said, looking doubtfully at his sister._

"_Evgenia, there you are… I've been looking for you for ages…"_

On with the story:

Evgenia didn't need to turn around to recognize that voice. "Hello Abraxas." she said as cheerfully as she could muster.

"Don't you remember our "date" in the kitchen?" Abraxas asked, pouting. Evgenia turned around and smiled at the handsome youth.

"Sure, of course I remember. But…" Evgenia looked at her watch and jumped. "Already that late?"

"Yeah, well half an hour already." Abraxas tried to sound grumpy but failed miserably when he looked at the beautiful half-veela in front of him.

"Look, I had a talk with my brother… I'll be there in half an hour, okay?" Evgenia asked, giving him a puppy-dog's eyes look.

"K. See you then!" Abraxas smiled, took, her hand, kissed it and the girl blushed. Abraxas walked away, chancing a quick glance at the two siblings. How extraordinarily they looked alike. And beautiful.

Andrej scowled at him and huffed. "What a player!"

"Come on, you know that this time it is ME who is playing with him!" Evgenia grinned.

"Why? Who do you want to impress?"

"Not telling you, bro." she smiled wickedly.

"It's not as I'm interested in your sex-life anyway, Anastacia." Andrej growled and Evgenia laughed at that. As if!!!

"So… what do you think should we do?" Evgenia asked, changing the topic altogether.

"Well, it is obvious. I have to bring Sarah Dumbledore to Grindelwald." Andrej said, looking very upset about that.

Evgenia looked equally unhappy. "What do you think does he want to do with her? Is he going to hurt her?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. But it is the only thing we can do." Andrej looked thoughfully at his sister.

"What if we don't succeed?" Evgenia asked in a small voice.

"I will be punished…" Andrej said darkly. "Let's hope that we'll never have to think about that!"

TRTRTR

Evgenia arrived 5 minutes later at the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late." she panted.

"Don't worry. It's not as if I'm not used to that." Abraxas teased and held the door open for her.

Evgenia grinned at him and walked inside with him. The house elves had decorated the entrance room with flowers and strawberries, chocolate and champagne were on the small wooden table.

"Beautiful." Evgenia smiled. She didn't know that Abraxas could be that charming. She tried very hard not to think about Andrej and his task where she quite succeeded. She could worry about that later. But a tall man, with black hair and a muscular body kept popping into her mind.

She vaguely registered Abraxas pouring her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you so much." she smiled at him.

Abraxas moved closer and they clinked glasses. "Teach me what you Russians say when you drink." he ordered. "Hmm, it depends on what you want to drink to. Health? Love? Success? Luck?" Evgenia asked.

"I would say, to love." Abraxas looked at her intently, smirking slightly.

Evgenia smirked back. "Sa lyubov."

After the second glass, and some strawberries with melted chocolate, Evgenia began to relax slightly and the shock of her brother's news now seemed miles away.

Abraxas and Evgenia, both not being to drilled with drinking alcohol, began to feel slightly dizzy.

"So do you want to play a game?"

"Sure. What kind of game?" Evgenia smiled. She knew they would end up kissing somehow anyway. Game or no game.

"Truth or Dare."

TRTRTR

Tom Riddle was in the Slytherin Common Room, fuming. "Where IS Evgenia?" he bellowed to Eileen. "As I said, I don't know. I guess I know as much as you do. Nothing." Eileen growled.

"But someone HAS to know!" he said exasperatedly.

"Zabini!"

"Yes, my…"

"Not the time for that shit." Tom said sharply, beginning to feel annoyed that his followers or servants tried to call him the "Dark Lord" anywhere. "Not here, not now. NOT when other people are around." Tom hissed enraged.

"Yes, Tom." Zabini said, bowing his head.

"Answer me. Where is Abraxas?"

"Abraxas? He is in the kitchens with Evgenia. Why?" Zabini asked completely nonplussed.

"Doesn't matter." Tom spat, when he jumped up and dashed through the portrait hole.

Eileen grinned. "Jealous git." she laughed.

TRTRTR

"Your long hair is so beautiful." Abraxas breath was hot at her face and Evgenia couldn't think clearly. She longed for him to kiss her.

Their faces moved even closer. "I would really like to kiss you." Abraxas whispered.

"No one is hindering you." Evgenia smiled.

And with that Abraxas captured her lips. His kiss was soft and tender and very sweet. He stopped and looked at Evgenia with desire. Then he couldn't stop himself. He took her face and kissed her again. Though differently this time. It was fiery, passionate and a really really hot kiss.

Evgenia loved kissing in general, but she was surprised at how good a kisser Abraxas was. She never wanted him to stop.

Also Abraxas marvelled at the kisses from Evgenia. Why had he never kissed her before? God, he would make her his if they continued like that.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG

The door banged open and cold wind drew the couple apart.

Evgenia and Abraxas both took a sharp intake of breath. One, because of their lack of oxygen while kissing and two, because…

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, MALFOY?" Tom said quietly, but with such menace that even Evgenia shuddered.

"I'm on a date with Evgenia. Or what else does it look like to you?" Abraxas sneered.

"It looks exactly like that to me. And who allowed you to do that?" Tom spat.

"Evgenia." Abraxas said through gritted teeth.

"And you didn't even think of asking what other people think of that?" Tom had moved closer, drawing out his wand.

Although Evgenia was scared, she was flattered and happy that Tom was jealous.

"Like who?" Abraxas smirked evilly.

"Shouldn't you always get the allowance of your superiors? Haven't your parents taught you that much? I thought pure-blood families were high on rules how to behave properly." Tom said acidly.

With one swift movement, Abraxas was in front of Tom, his wand out as well.

"How dare you insult my family, you stupid half-blood, Riddle!" Abraxas' face was red and he was shouting.

"I do dare, as you can see." Riddle said smoothly.

"Furthermore, who is saying that you are my superior? Abraxas was beside himself with fury.

"Because of that…" Tom said and muttered a spell that Evgenia didn't know.

Abraxas looked surprised for a fraction of a second and then keeled over backwards.

"What did you DO, Tom?" Evgenia shrieked, bending down and examining Abraxas.

"Nothing to harm him. He is only knocked out and will wake up in 10 minutes. All of them do." Riddle said icily. When he turned to the beauty, however, all ice melted.

"I'm sorry." he muttered.

"No, Tom, spare me with that. Why did you do that? He has never done anything to you!" Evgenia exclaimed.

"Yes, he has!" Tom answered quietly and hesitantly.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry?"

"What did he do to insult you?" Evgenia was becoming annoyed.

"Well… uhm… because of …" Tom stuttered. He mentally smacked himself. Future Dark Lords never appear self-conscious and NEVER EVER stutter. What has he gotten himself into? That girl was destroying everything… he shouldn't let her do that…

"What…" Evgenia urged him softly, moving gracefully towards him.

Tom looked at her and instantly his mind went blank. He wanted to hold her, to touch her, to care for her, to protect her… to kiss her …

"Because of you." he finally said and his voice was only a little above a whisper.

Evgenia's throat was dry. She couldn't swallow. She couldn't think, when Tom was face to face with her. Evgenia gazed into his eyes that seemed to melt and turn into fire.

Tom was paralyzed. He gazed at the beauty below him. Even her hair seemed to be waving in a soft wind.

He slowly bent down and put one arm around her waist. "Evgenia…" he whispered huskily.

"Tom." Evgenia answered.

With that, Tom bent down and kissed her. First shyly and sweetly and then his kiss turned more passionate and harder. Evgenia wrapped her arms around his neck and as a response he pulled her closer to him.

'Oh my god, I feel like in heaven. It is really her!' Tom pulled her even closer and kissed her until they couldn't breathe anymore.

After those heavenly seconds, or was it minutes? or days? or weeks? Evgenia just cuddled herself to Tom, who was still holding her tightly.

A perfect fit. A perfect match.

TRTRTR

Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently on Dumbledore's carpeted floor. "I thought Tom never loved?" she asked, shaking her head.

"In fact, he did! It seems, as if he only, TRULY loved her." Dumbledore answered sombrely.

"But what happened that their love was destroyed?" Ron stared at Dumbledore intently.

"It takes time, Mr. Weasley. I'll get to that point, eventually." Dumbledore said, turning his face to look at Harry, who had remained motionless and expressionless the whole time.

"Harry?"

"Professor, I can see very clearly, what you are asking us to do." he sighed.

"You are very clever, Harry."

"Don't you think, whatever you are asking from us is impossible?" Harry argued tiredly.

"Let me finish the whole story and let me come back to you…"

Cliffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Review please ;)ar


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"_Professor, I can see very clearly, what you are asking us to do." he sighed._

"_You are very clever, Harry."_

"_Don't you think, whatever you are asking from us is impossible?" Harry argued tiredly._

"_Let me finish the whole story and let me come back to you…"_

On with the story…

"Wow." Tom breathed. His usually expressionless face was alight with happiness and desire, illuminated by the candlelight.

Evgenia smiled shyly up at him. It was something she had always wanted.

Tom put his arm around Evgenia's waist and led her out of the kitchen door. He steered her out of the doors into the grounds. It was night, dark and cold.

Evgenia shivered. Tom smiled at her, and gave her his coat. "Take it." he almost whispered. "Thank you Tom." Evgenia said in a small voice.

Aimlessly, they strolled around at the Black Lake, Evgenia feeling complete and safe in Tom's presence and when his arm was snaked around her waist.

"So, did your date with Abraxas turn out what you expected?" Tom asked mischievously. "No, not at all, "Evgenia admitted, "but it is even better like that. A better ending at least." Evgenia grinned.

"I'm glad to hear that." Tom said relieved and bent down towards her. He once again, captured her lips again.

An hour later, they returned to their dorms. When Tom kissed her good-night, he thought of something. Although… future Dark Lords shouldn't do that. He again sneaked a glance at the beauty in his arms. How her eyes sparkled, her perfect skin glowing in happiness, her white even teeth and her beautiful mouth curved upwards.

Tom's mind stopped thinking. "Will we repeat that?" he asked, not recognizing his own voice. "If you would like to, then yes." Evgenia smiled back at him, her eyes sparkling.

His breath got caught in his throat when he heard her speak. Like an angel. Tom held her even closer and gazed into her eyes: "Would you like to be my girlfriend, then?" he asked almost huskily.

What? Did he just do that? Evgenia was flattered and – to say the least – completely surprised. She was fond of Tom in many way, the way he looked – just perfectly handsome, his power he had over people, him being the influential Slytherin-god, his intelligence and… well… his kisses.

"Yes." Evgenia answered quietly.

Tom suppressed a cry of happiness. He eagerly took her face between his hands and kissed her passionately.

"Good night girlfriend." Tom kissed her one last time when Evgenia went up to the girls' dormitories.

As soon as she was gone, Tom sank down onto the couch in front of the fire. 'What have I done? Am I now completely crazy? I can't have a girlfriend!' Tom thought miserably. Not that he wanted Evgenia, he also wanted power, he wanted to reach magic that had never been discovered before. And there was someone likely to destroy his plans.

Evgenia. The pure beauty. The angel. The girl he was irrevocably in love with.

But. Dark Lords didn't love, did they?

TRTRTR

Evgenia was sitting at the Slytherin table – next to Eileen – eating breakfast. To her dismay, Tom was nowhere to be seen. 'Probably still sleeping…' Evgenia thought jealously, also longing for her bed. But no, Eileen had woken her up – too early for her liking – and enquired about everything of her date with Abraxas.

Eileen's eyes had grown wider and wider when she found out about Tom's role in the date. She was now aware that Evgenia was Riddle's girlfriend, and therefore she kept teasing her, by calling her Mrs. Riddle. "You'll see, Evgenia, you'll see." she chuckled, opening the Daily Prophet and 'hiding' behind it.

Evgenia's eyes drifted to the Gryffindor table instead and she saw Andrej flirting with Sarah. Poor girl. She wished, she could do anything about that. But could she?

"Evgenia, so good to see you!" the girl smiled and sat down next to her. "So, how are you?" Evgenia asked, not being aware of Tom, who was positioning himself right in front of her at the table, grabbing a large chocolate chip muffin.

"I'm very well, thanks. You know that Andrej asked me out for dinner? I'm already so excited!" she squealed and Evgenia pitied her. If only she knew…

"Look, I've brought my Witch's Weekly with me… guess, who is in it?" Sarah asked, rolling her eyes in mock embarrassment.

Evgenia smiled and took the magazine from her. It was not long until she found her picture of the last photo-shoot. Witch's Weekly's Whitening Toothpaste was printed in dark blue letters on the bottom of the picture where Evgenia and Igor were smiling professionally into the camera.

"Not bad." Eileen commented, looking over her shoulder.

"Accio magazine." Tom called and the magazine flew out of Evgenia's hands.

"Hey!" Evgenia let out a shriek – no one could tell if it was from embarrassment or from being happy of seeing her boyfriend again.

"Give me a good-morning kiss first!" Tom commanded, half jokingly. Obediently, Evgenia bent over and kissed him lovingly.

"Oh what a cute couple!" Eileen gushed. "Are they really together now?" Sarah asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, since yesterday." Eileen winked.

Tom was flabbergasted. He really had a beautiful girlfriend. How could he ever have considered, not being with her? "You know what, Evgenia, I think I will cut out the picture, frame it and put it onto my bedside table… However, I guess, I need to cut out this guy…" Tom frowned at Igor.

"Don't tell him who it was…" Evgenia whispered to Eileen.

"No, I won't say a thing." Eileen promised.

"What are you girls talking?" Tom asked, clearly trying to find out more than was necessary.

"Never you mind, Tommie." Eileen grinned. "I will find out anyway." Tom shrugged and looked at Evgenia. "Tell me darling, what are you talking about?" but Evgenia was spared answering, as she was stopped by Andrej.

He walked towards her swiftly, a letter clamped in his hand and he pulled her up and into a corner far away from the other students.

"Five weeks." he mouthed at her. "Excuse me?" Evgenia had no clue what he was talking about.

"I have to bring her to him during three weeks. And he said something else… you have to come with us…" Evgenia gasped. Andrej's face was stark white.

"Why does he want to see me as well?" her mind was working rapidly, spinning blindly.

"Look." Andrej thrusted the letter into her outstretched hand.

_Dennis,_

_I hope you are getting on well with your task of bringing Sarah Dumbledore to me. We are all trusting you to do well._

_You will need to bring her with you in exactly five weeks, on November 30__th__. I will arrange something for you to come to me with no problems. Also, bring your lovely sister with you._

_However, if you fail, you will be punished severely._

_See you soon._

_Assistant to Gellert Grindelwald, Pavlovich_

"This is just horrible. We have to do something against that." Evgenia was completely thrown.

"We can't, sister. We have to do what he tells us. Also, you have to come with me." Andrej's face was sad. No, it was contorted with rage, disappointment and sadness. She almost didn't recognize her brother.

"Go to class." Andrej said expressionlessly.

Evgenia nodded numbly. What a day it was going to be.

TRTRTR

Tom Riddle watched the two siblings talk to each other. They were not fighting, that was sure, but it seemed as if he was having some really grave news for her.

Tom hung his head.

He didn't want Evgenia to be hurt. He wanted her to be happy, to enjoy her life and be with him. He swore he would kill anyone who would hurt her. ANYone.

"Sweetheart, come with me to class." Tom offered his arm and Evgenia gladly took it.

"Let's finish with potions and then skip transfiguration. Dumbledore wouldn't mind. We'll have a nice cup of tea, and you can tell me everything, ok?" Tom held her tighter and Evgenia immediately relaxed.

"That would be lovely." she said in a choking voice.

"Always for you my dear." Tom pulled her into another earth-chattering kiss and they entered the potions classroom.

TRTRTR

"So, it looks as if she has to see Grindelwald, right? And the meeting with him doesn't go well, does it?" Hermione asked, stretching her fingers, trying to get all the facts right.

"Right on one account. However, the meeting with Grindelwald goes very well. Too well… and then you can imagine, what happens. He forces her to stay with him and his army, and when I kill Grindelwald, she is killed in the fight as well." Dumbledore looked sombrely at his students.

"Riddle is devastated of course. It was his only true love. And he swears to get back to those who opposed Grindelwald, to those, who fought him, to those, who hurt Evgenia. Well, to the good side, in other words." Dumbledore smiled sadly.

"So, what has to be done?" Ron asked, nonplussed as usual.

"Well, it is clear, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. "We have to either let Dumbledore kill Grindelwald, before he has the chance to capture Evgenia, or we have to prevent Evgenia from going there in the first place."

"Correct Miss Granger. Although I would like to point out, that there are definitely other ways as well." Dumbeldore smiled mischievously.

"So sir, how are we supposed to go back in time?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of his chair, excitement evident in his voice.

"You use this hourglass which goes back in years. You will need to search me immediately in 1944 and give me this letter as well." Dumbledore handed Harry a sealed enveloped. "Don't forget that. It is essential. All important information is in that letter. And don't give away your last names. Try to invent a non-familiar one. Although, you Miss Granger can still use your normal one.

"Any questions?" Dumbledore looked hopefully at his students.

"No, sir, everything is fine." Harry answered.

"When will we come back?" Ron asked, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"As soon as you completed your task. Which means, not too long." Dumbledore smiled.

"But won't we risk, coming into a future we barely know?" Hermione asked, her face pale but determined.

"Yes, that will most definitely happen. But I think you do prefer another future as much as I prefer another future…" Dumbledore pointed to the grounds, where thousands of dead bodies were lying.

"But I have defeated Voldemort!" Harry cried out enraged.

"But what price did you pay? All of your beloved ones, all of your friends and family have died… sure, you don't want to change that?"

Harry stopped arguing at once.

"Okay, I will use a charm that changes your clothes - since you will be sorted again… have a good trip." Dumbledore smiled again kindly at his three heroes.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stood in a circle, shivering a bit, the elastic of the timeturner around their neck.

"Everything will be allright." Harry soothed his two friends, though sounding not really too happy about that thought either.

The world turned upside down. And the Golden Trio was thrown into 1944.

TRTRTR

"I won't let you go there!" this was Tom's immediate reaction when Evgenia had told him the whole story of Grindelwald, her brother and Sarah. "You can't do this! He will hurt you. I can't allow that!" Tom was fuming.

He was looking at Evgenia was sitting like a little schoolgirl in front of her steaming mug of tea. Tom suddenly felt protective and put his arm around her.

"Listen. Everything is going to be fine. I will help you. I will protect you, okay?" Tom said earnestly, meaning every word of it. He now knew for what his army of knights was good for. They would help or rescue Evgenia. Easy as that. He could still delve into the mysteries of magic later on, for example, when he was happily married to Evgenia…

No no no, stop that thought. That is just too early.

Evgenia smiled up at her saviour. "Thanks for everything Tom. I trust you." Tom looked down at her and kissed her senseless.

"I will always and forever be there for you. Never forget that, darling."

"Sorry master…" a small voice squeaked and Tom and Evgenia looked down in the direction of their knees.

"Oh." Evgenia said startled, looking at the small houseelf in surprise.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Tom." she said shyly.

"Why?" Tom exclaimed angrily.

"He wants to have you in his office now. And he asks, Miss Dolohova to go back to her Slytherin-dorm."

"Okay okay." Tom sighed and got up. "See you later. As soon as the old fool is finished with me, I will come and pick you up."

"Okay, bye." Evgenia smiled at him, being truly happy for a long time.

TRTRTR

"I have to admit that this is the strangest thing I've ever seen." Dumbledore gawked at the three students from the future. "At least, I know my handwriting well enough that I can confirm that this is true." he chuckled at his own joke.

"Please professor, can we get sorted?" Hermione asked, not hiding her relief that the time travel had worked flawlessly.

"Sure. Accio Sorting hat."

Ron and Harry watched their former headmaster in awe. The younger Dumbledore had barely changed and he was as careless as ever.

"Miss Granger, would you like to try on the hat first?"

"Yes… p.. please…" Hermione stammered.

_Not from this time-period, eh? This can only be something naughty… well, then you should be in SLYTHERIN _ the hat cried out.

"What?" Hermione gasped in shock.

"Everything okay?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye, as he watched the three former Gryffindors gawk in horror.

"Yes… sure… we are just a little… surprised that Hermione is put into Slytherin." Ron said for Hermione.

"Well, Mr… Weatherby, you'll learn that Slytherin is just like any house in Hogwarts…" Dumbledore warned. Ron, however, snorted.

"You are next then." Hermione was angry and she jumped up, her face red and her hair bushy. One could feel the angriness radiating from her. She slammed the sorting hat furiously onto Ron's head.

Harry chuckled but was silenced by the look that Ron gave him.

_ANOTHER time-traveller. Well well well… you are definitely not Slytherin-material. Better be: Hufflepuff_

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed in disgust.

"Serves your right!" Hermione fumed and crossed her arms and legs tightly.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah mate, HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Shut your mouth Harry. You too, Hermione. I'm sure, the hat had made a mistake."

"Might I remind you AGAIN, Mr. Weatherby, that the also Hufflepuff is a house like every house here. No house is worse or better." Dumbledore reprimanded him.

TRTRTR

Tom knocked onto the wooden door of their transfiguration teacher. God, how annoying, how he wished he could be somewhere else right now.

"Come in, Tom." Dumbledore called cheerfully and Tom Riddle opened the door. Tom looked at the scene in front of him, his face expressionless and his pose lazy.

Hermione gawked at the future Dark Lord. Had anyone ever told her how handsome he was? No. No, of course not. Otherwise she might have been prepared and would not be about to faint on the spot. In the meantime, her face resembled a tomato.

Ron gawked at Tom as well. But not in admiration. One could tell that he was scared, dead scared of Tom. If you looked closer, however, you could also see a tiny spark of jealousy.

The other boy, Harry, was the only one who didn't look at Tom with his open mouth. He looked angry,… no he looked furious. As if he was about to jump at Tom and rip his head off.

"Sir you called me?" Tom asked in his velvet voice and Hermione almost swooned. No one noticed Ron, shooting a death-glare at Tom.

"These are transfer students from Ireland. Since you are headboy, I trust you to show them around." Dumbeldore replied.

"As you wish, headmaster." Tom answered with a small bow.

"This is Hermione Granger – she is in Slytherin with you."

Tom smiled at Hermione, obviously pleased that she was in the same house. At that, Hermione smiled back, her face even redder than before. 'Why had nobody warned me that he looks like a Greek God?' she thought for the tenth time.

"This is Ronald Weatherby. He was sorted into Hufflepuff."

Tom couldn't suppress a sneer that was gracing his mouth. Hufflepuff? Yeah, that red-haired guy looked like a typical Hufflepuff-loser.

"And over there, that is Harry Evans… he was just about to be sorted." Dumbeldore said.

Harry and Tom nodded at each other shortly when Dumbledore placed the sorting hat onto Harry's head.

_This can't be. ANOTHER one of your sort? A THIRD one? No no no… this is not possible… well, but this is my job._

Hermione, Tom, Ron and Dumbledore looked at Harry. Harry was especially aware of the fact that Tom was staring at him intently, obviously trying to place him before the sorting hat spoke his choice.

_Very well then… as it is my job to do, you would do best in…_

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA Cliffffffffffiiiiiiie…. reviews appreciated  ….


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened so far:

Harry and Tom nodded at each other shortly when Dumbledore placed the sorting hat onto Harry's head.

_This can't be. ANOTHER one of your sort? A THIRD one? No no no… this is not possible… well, but this is my job._

Hermione, Tom, Ron and Dumbledore looked at Harry. Harry was especially aware of the fact that Tom was staring at him intently, obviously trying to place him before the sorting hat spoke his choice.

_Very well then… as it is my job to do, you would do best in…_

On with the story:

"_Slytherin_!"

"You too?" Ron asked in disgust, eyeing Harry disbelievingly.

"Seems like it, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes, determinedly not looking at Tom, who was smirking at the trio.

"I trust, you will show them around, Mr. Riddle." Dumbledore said, eyeing the headboy questioningly.

"Sure, headmaster." Everyone of the three time-travelers guessed that it was just the opposite he wanted to do.

Without another word, Tom turned and grasped the doorknob, without looking as if the three transfers were following.

Hermione looked at Harry, gave him a short nod and went after he future Dark Lord out of the door. With a little hesitation, Ron and Harry followed.

No one said a word, while they were walking through the castle – to the ground floor to be exact. The awkward silence seemed to be multiplied as they walked onwards through the silent halls, as every student was in class or in the common room.

"This is your common room." Tom said coldly, pointing at a painting near the kitchens. "Password is 'Hinkypunk'." he sneered and looked disdainfully at the painting of Helga Hufflepuff.

Ron looked at everyone furiously. He couldn't believe it. He was the odd one out. Hermione and even HARRY had been sorted into Slytherin. Slytherin of all places. And he, a Gryffindor at heart, was without them, but even worse, he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

He didn't even look at his two companions and walked straight into his common room.

Tom noticed, that the bushy-haired girl, raised an eyebrow at her friend, or boyfriend or whatever that was.

"You'll soon notice that some people are just jealous of where you are put." he said, his voice a touch warmer than before.

Harry looked doubtfully at him. "I don't believe it." he muttered.

"Mr. Evans. Slytherin is the most respected house of all four. Everyone fears us. Everyone respects us. Everyone obeys us." Tom smiled darkly. "Your friend is only ashamed of being sorted into such a worthless house. You'd better stay away from him. I will ruin your reputation. You shouldn't be seen with him."

Harry gazed at him open-mouthed, but Hermione nudged him in the ribs. She didn't want to openly disagree with the future Dark Lord.

They followed Riddle to the dungeons, Harry was fuming next to Hermione.

Riddle stopped in front of a stonewall. "Password is 'Serpent'". Tom said and then the wall slid open.

Harry looked around uninterestedly, of course, he had already been in here in his second year, but Hermione gasped. It was more beautiful than she had expected. The walls were decorated in green and silver, a fire was burning, making every cozy and warm. Squashy armchairs and couches were in front of the fire.

Harry pulled a face, clearly showing his dislike, but Hermione's was one of delight. She had expected far worse from Harry's and Ron's tales of the Slytherin common room. She actually felt comfortable in there – to her surprise.

Tom turned around to look at the pair.

"Let me show you the private Slytherin library!" he said in a bored voice.

Hermione looked at him, truly delighted and interested this time. "You've got your own private library?" she asked dumbfounded.

"WE'VE got one. Might I remind you that you are in Slytherin as well, Miss… Granger, is it?" Tom asked, smirking.

"Right." Hermione flushed.

"It is one of our priviliges, of being a Slytherin. The books that are in our library are different, and you sometimes find good material for… further investigation of your studies." Tom said smiling a devilish smile.

Hermione understood in a second. Dark Arts books, of course. Hmm, but might be useful. She was always sure, that, if they were taught DADA with a little background of the Dark Arts themselves, then they would be much more effective in learning the Defence.

But well.

Tom led them through a side-door, into another small, but comfortable room, with book shelves and a wireless radio station. Hermione looked around in awe. Perfect. Why didn't Gryffindor offer something like that to their students?

"So, only Slytherin has their own private library?" she asked.

"Yes. Although Ravenclaw has their own library as well, though not with school books, but rather with novels and books one normally reads for pleasure." Tom said dismissively.

Hermione smiled. Wonderful. She had always loathed Slytherin. She was not so sure, anymore.

"Well then. Girls dormitories to your left, boys to your right." Tom said and disappeared.

Harry waited until Tom was out of earshot. "So, becoming best buddies with him, are you?" Harry snarled.

Hermione looked at him dumbfounded. "What gives you that impression?"

"The way you are looking at him. Or rather the way, you are gazing LOVINGLY at him. And the chit-chat about LIBRARIES and BOOKS. Might I remind you that this is the man who murdered all of our friends and classmates?" Harry said acidly.

"We are not here to make enemies! It's all about saving the world. And in order to do that, we should BEFRIEND Tom Riddle. I thought, you have figured that out by yourself now." Hermione said crossly, almost stamping her foot in frustration.

"You are the brain here, how should I know?" Harry said miserably. "Besides, it's not that easy…"

"I know it is not. But we have to think about the possibilities about saving that girl, so that Tom is not upset. Because this is the key-event. If she is saved, then Tom doesn't turn into You-Know-Who. And we should always start off as neutrals or as friends, than as enemies." Hermione said, while Harry looked doubtfully.

"I think you are right. But it is difficult." Harry sighed.

Hermione smiled. "I think the hardest thing, will be to convince Ron."

"AND tell him about our plans… How did he land himself in HUFFLEPUFF of all places?" Harry couldn't suppress a grin.

Hermione's smile was even broader. "That… I most definitely can't answer."

"Okay, I'm going into the dormitories… see you at dinner?" Harry asked.

"No, meet me here in the common room. Let's go do dinner together." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Hermione, you seriously can't be scared to go alone?" Harry chuckled.

"Might I remind you that we were sorted into Slytherin?" Hermione raised her brows.

Harry looked at her shocked for a moment and then understood. "Sure, we'll go there together. We'll meet up right here five minutes before dinner starts."

"Very well." Hermione said, pulled out a book and plopped down on the squashy sofa.

TRTRTR

"We do?" Evgenia asked surprised.

"Yes, and two of them are in Slytherin." Tom wrinkled his nose, holding Evgenia tighter.

"And? Not nice?" Evgenia asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nice? Yes, they are. But we are in Slytherin. And they are most-definitely not Slytherin-material. That boy is a goody-goody type – Gryffindor would have been better for him and that girl is an absolute bookworm – Ravenclaw." Tom looked appalled.

"Aww come on. The hat had a reason he put them into our house. Maybe they will fit in." Evgenia smiled sweetly.

Tom's heart melted – as always – at the sight of her smile. He gazed into her eyes lovingly. "Want to go to dinner then?" he asked her, holding out his arm and Evgenia took it.

"Hey Tom!" Evgenia and Tom turned around simultaneously. Hermione, the new girl, was standing there with a book in her arm, gazing at the couple in an embarrassed way.

"Can I help you?" Tom asked expressionlessly as soon as he had his composure back.

"Well, yes, you can! I heard you were going to dinner and I would like you to show me to the Gr… to the Dining Hall." Hermione said, her face flushing scarlet, hoping against hope that Tom hadn't noticed.

He looked at her calculatingly. There was something strange about that girl. As if she KNEW something. And she was a transfer? Hard to believe.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sweet voice next to him.

"Sure, we can show you. I've been a transfer myself a few months ago and well… I didn't feel too well myself." Evgenia smiled kindly, showing her brilliant white teeth.

"Thank you so much." Hermione looked relieved… much too relieved in Tom's opinion. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way." she stuck out her hand and Evgenia shook it. "I'm Evgenia Dolohova." Evgenia smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said. Strike. She had hit the target. That was the said girl. She really was EXTREMELY beautiful.

"So, where are you from?" Hermione said, noticing the accent of the girl.

"From Russia… I used to attend Durmstrang. Do you know that school?" Evgenia asked.

"Heard of it." Hermione said vaguely. Oh no. She'd forgotten Harry in her hurry to get to know the new girl. At the same moment it struck Tom.

"Where is your boyfriend?" he asked acidly.

"I… I don't know…" Hermione stammered embarrassed.

Evgenia nodded her chin towards the direction that neither Tom nor Hermione were looking. "If you are talking about the black-haired NEW boy over there, then he is in the common room as well."

"Harry!" Hermione called out happily.

To Evgenia's surprise, Harry seemed very reluctant to join them and trudged along behind them. She liked the new girl, Hermione, though so far. She seemed open and nice. However, she was surprised that Tom seemed pretty reserved towards her and Harry. Well, Harry, she could understand… but Hermione.

"This is called the Great Hall. Our table is here on the right." Evgenia explained, unaware of course that Hermione knew everything.

"I see. So we have to sit here? The houses don't mix?" Hermione asked, playing dumb.

Evgenia let out a musical laugh. No, of course not. Never.

Harry frowned at the beautiful girl next to Hermione. So this was the girl in question. Not only was she strikingly beautiful, but she seemed to be very open and friendly, so unlike any Slytherin he had ever met.

Evgenia and Tom sat down next to each other on the bench and Hermione and Harry were seated opposite of them. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Harry didn't like the seating arrangements.

His scowl got even more pronounced when a girl with black long hair and a prominent nose sat down next to him, facing Evgenia.

"Hey Eileen. Meet our new transfer students – Hermione and Harry." Evgenia introduced them.

Eileen turned a smiling face towards the two new people. Hermione shook her hand in wonder. THAT was the sullen mother of Snape? To her dismay, Harry remembered as well and gave her a cold stare, barely shaking her hand.

Eileen shrugged and then turned to Tom. "I heard there is a third one. Where is he?"

"In Hufflepuff!" Tom snorted and Eileen laughed.

"Not worth knowing then." she concluded, still smirking.

Harry was about to answer something to that but Hermione stepped on his foot. "Don't." she warned him.

"Actually they are quite nice to us." Harry said frowning.

"Yes, they really are. I wonder why…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I think, because we are Slytherins as well. Remember, when we were Gryffindors, none of the Slyhterins liked us. But of course not… we were enemies." Harry grinned.

"Look at Ron!" Hermione said suddenly, pointing towards the Hufflepuff table.

Ron was walking inside, all alone, his face to the floor, looking livid and… well… sad. "Poor Ron." Harry murmured almost inaudibly.

"I bet the hat had a reason, that he put him in THERE. But actually I don't see that reason myself just now…" Hermione said shaking her head, taking another chicken wing.

"Since when do you eat meat?" Harry asked, eyeing Hermione in surprise.

"Why do you ask? I've never been a vegetarian…" she said completely startled.

"Oh ok. Just asking." Harry said, shrugging.

Hermione eyed him in total surprise. Strange… really strange…

Some owls flew to the tables and Hermione straightened up. "Evgenia, do you also get mail in the evenings?"

"Yes, in the evenings and mornings. Why is that such a surprise?" the beautiful girl asked back, looking at Harry and Hermione.

Harry's face flushed deepest red and he averted his eyes from the part-veela.

"In our old school, we only got mail once a day – during breakfast… okay…" Hermione answered, surprised.

A beautiful black owl flew towards their table. Evgenia looked at the letter that the owl was holding in its beak.  
From her model-agency.  
But from her model-agency in Russia.  
This could only mean good news.

She gingerly opened it. It was in Russian – of course.

_Dear Anastacia,_

_will you be here for the Christmas Holidays?_

_If yes, we ask you, if you would like to participate in the snow-diva-photo-shoot? Snow-diva is one of the leading lifestyle-magazines for Russian witches. You would first be the model for the photoshoot of the collection of "Maurmel-de-Lée" – the new French designer, which is specialized in Russian-looking collections and then take part in the cat-walk-show at the snow-diva-festival on 26 December._

_The photo-shoot will take place on 20 December and the catwalk show on 26 December. Do you have time?_

_Please send back asap with return owl._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Olga Petrova_

Anastacia smiled happily. Her dream had come true. The Snow-Diva festival was one of the most popular and most important festivals in Russia.

"What does it say?" Tom asked curiously.

Smirking, Evgenia tossed the letter towards Tom.

"It is in Russian." Tom called out enraged. "So?" Evgenia raised an eyebrow cockily at him. "So? Translate it to me." Tom gave her a brief kiss on her lush lips and looked at her enquiringly. "Good news, I hope?"

"Very good. I am the model for a new designer for the photo-shoot in Snow-Diva AND a model at the catwalk for the Snow-Diva-Show."

"I've heard of that. It is very well-known." Tom looked appreciatively at the girl next to him. "My little snow-diva." he said with such an affection that Harry just stared. Voldemort was kind???

Hermione and Harry exchanged a quick glance, both knowing what the other thought…

TRTRTR

"I want to know what your surprise is." Evgenia pouted. Tom was holding her hand, leading her up to the 7th floor.

"We have walked up all this way to stand in front of a blank wall?" Evgenia shook her head.

"Wait a minute. Close your eyes."

Throwing him a disgruntled look, Evgenia closed her eyes and heard Tom pacing up and down the hallway 3 times.

"Open your eyes." he said excitedly, delighted that the plan had worked.

"A… a door? It was not here before, was it?" Evgenia was baffled.

Smirking, Tom pulled the handle.

Evgenia (and Tom) had never seen such a beautiful room. It was small, but cosy and comfortable. A comfortable, big squashy bed with red satin was placed on the right hand side of the wall, along with bottles of champagne, strawberries and chocolate.

Rose petals were lining the way to the bed.

Evgenia stared up at Tom in wonder. "You did that for me?"

Tom raised an eyebrow, smirked a bit broader but said nothing. He scooped her up, bridal style and closed the door with his wand, muttering a few incantations that Evgenia didn't know.

He placed her onto the bed and kissed her passionately. "Let's spend the night here." he said huskily.

TRTRTR

Hermione was close to tears. She had spent her evening, as usual, in the library. But in the official library. And now, she couldn't find her way back to the Slytherin common room. Only Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs were still walking about, but she couldn't ask any of them.

The dungeons were cold, dark and wet. She hated it here. How would she ever find her way back?

Hermione jumped, when she heard footsteps behind her. She wasn't exactly scared, but startled.

She turned around and saw a pale boy, with whiteblonde hair, looking arrogantly at her. Her mouth dropped. "Draco?" she asked, completely forgetting her surroundings.

"Sorry?" the boy said and Hermione realised her mistake. Only too late.

"I'm sorry. I'm lost." Hermione said in a small voice.

"I see. You are new here. What are you looking for?" he asked still in the same arrogant voice that Draco always used when he talked to Gryffindors.

"For the Slytherin common room." Hermione said, shivering.

His expression changed at once. "You are in Slytherin as well?" he asked and even his tone was politer and friendlier now.

"Yes, the sorting hat put me there." Hermione forced a half-smile onto her lips.

"Perfect. I'll show you. I'm in Slytherin as well. My name is Abraxas Malfoy by the way." Abraxas held out his hand and Hermione shook it. "I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." she was still startled. So that was Draco's grandfather then…

"Who showed you the way?" Abraxas asked.

"Tom Riddle, the headboy."

"Of course." Abraxas said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She was keen on finding as much as possible information on the Dark Lord.

"He is only with Evgenia anymore… I can't blame him, she really IS eye-candy, but he abandons everything. His obligations, his future, his aspirations, his friends…" Abraxas sighed.

Hermione knew immediately what he meant by "friends". It satisfied her to hear that the girl had this effect on him. That she was making him forget his aspirations and followers.

"Well, it's only normal…. isn't it?" Hermione tried to reason with him.

"Not for HIM, no." Abraxas shook his head.

"What's so special about him?"

"He has very special plans for his future. I am not allowed to tell you more about them." Abraxas said.

Hermione nodded. She knew of his plans anyway.

"Serpent." Abraxas said, when they arrived in front of the stone wall again.

"Thank you." Hermione said, when he led her into the common room.

Abraxas stared at her. He hadn't seen her features very well in the hallways – it was dark of course. But here in the light of the common room, he couldn't help but notice what kind of beauty was standing in front of him.

Hermione looked at him. "Uhm, everything alright?"

Abraxas flushed. Malfoys never flush.

He quickly regained his composure.

"Well, I usually don't do that." he smirked.

"No? And why do I owe this pleasure then?" Hermione asked, quickly noticing that it was just a game he was playing with her.

"I guess, you will have to pay that back." Abraxas smirked broader.

"By how? Hmm, by going to the next Hogsmeade trip with me!"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"_Well, I usually don't do that." he smirked._

"_No? And why do I owe this pleasure then?" Hermione asked, quickly noticing that it was just a game he was playing with her._

"_I guess, you will have to pay that back." Abraxas smirked broader._

"_By how? Hmm, by going to the next Hogsmeade trip with me!"_

On with the story:

Evgenia was in the bathroom, washing her face thoroughly. She sighed. Her skin was pale and she looked unhealthy, a bit tired and stressed-out. She had a huge photo-shoot tomorrow and was absolutely knackered. Frowning slightly, she brushed her long hair.

'My skin is awful.' she thought unhappily. Of course, the stylist and the make-up artist could always handle such things. Though she was not quite sure, how… When she was finished putting cream onto her face, she went to turn off the lights, however, a bushy-haired, red-faced witch rushed into the bathroom.

"Evgenia…" Hermione gasped. "Everything alright?" Evgenia raised a perfectly plugged eyebrow sceptically.

"Guess what happened… Abraxas Malfoy… he asked me out!" Hermione spluttered. She didn't know, why she was telling Evgenia all of that personal stuff, but it seemed like a good idea at that moment and since Hermione didn't have any female friends in the current period of time, she was glad that Evgenia was right there.

"He did?" Evgenia's face suddenly lit up with curiosity.

"Yes… it was … kind of stupid… he showed me that way to the Slytherin common room and then told me that as an exchange I have to go out with him!" Hermione grinned.

"How romantic." Evgenia rolled her eyes. "And what did you say?"

"I … well, I said yes… I mean why not?" Hermione blushed scarlet.

"Oh, that's so sweet! Of course you said yes! Malfoy is from a good family, or so I've heard." Evgenia smiled gently. "You'll be a great couple."

Hermione looked doubtfully at her. "I don't know…"

"You'll see…" Evgenia smiled so reassuringly at Hermione, that she almost believed it herself… But no, she, Hermione and Malfoy – never a good idea.

With her heart heavy as a stone, she went to bed…

TRTRTR

The next morning, Evgenia woke up earlier than the others – she had to, because of the current photo-shoot, and was immediately greeted by a frantic Tom Riddle.

"What happened… and WHY can you go into the girls' dorm?" Evgenia asked.

"Because I'm Head Boy, and I'm supposed to kiss my girlfriend good morning." Tom grinned and bent down, kissing Evgenia sweetly.

"Thanks Tom. But you know that I won't be going to classes today… I have to go to the photoshoot – actually I have to get ready right now." Evgenia was about to get up.

"I know, of course, I remember. I brought you coffee, I know that you don't like waking up that early." Tom said.

Evgenia was stunned. So was Hermione.

"You brought me coffee?" her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Yes, I thought you'd like that…" Tom said, smirking a bit.

"I do, thank you so much." Evgenia hugged him and kissed him deeply.

When she brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror, she was glad. Her skin was better – much better. She looked refreshed and healthy and had a happy glow around her. What had been the matter with her, yesterday?

Shrugging, she rinsed her mouth and put on her clothes.

Hermione watched the two of them with her mouth open. That was Tom Riddle? That was real love! And she was sure, she would do everything that the horrible fate that Dumbledore had predicted would not happen and that they could be happy together in the future.

TRTRTR

A German girl with long white-blonde hair and big dark blue eyes was already there, her hair being put up and her lips coloured..

"Good Morning." Evgenia greeted in a friendly way.

"Good morning." the make-up artist and the producer chorused. The German girl said nothing.

Evgenia shrugged and sat down on the other chair. It took a while to do her make-up and hair, Evgenia and the stylist meanwhile chatted animatedly. The other girl didn't even glance at Evgenia, she just looked at her fingernails.

"We are doing some close-up shoots and afterwards the whole-body." the photographer told his assistant. "Perfect. First we'll take Kathrin and afterwards Anastacia."

"No, we should first make the close-up of Kathrin AND Anastacia and then move on to…" he was stopped by Kathrin's snotty voice.

"Well, IF you don't mind, I've got another photo-shoot in 3 hours and we have to hurry…" Kathrin said almost angrily.

The producer and photographer looked at each other for a second. "Okay, let's start then…"

Two hours later, the girls were allowed to go, having produced a series of wonderful pictures for the "VIP-Lounge" of the Witch's Weeklys. Unfortunately, they were to be printed in one month. Evgenia longed to see the pictures as soon as possible.

When she stepped outside, she pulled her scarf closer and her hat deeper into her face. "Anastacia…." she heard an almost taunting voice and turned around.

"Kathrin…" she nodded. 'Now she finally talks.' Evgenia almost rolled her eyes.

"I MUST say, I'm delighted to meet you here." Kathrin leered.

"I don't quite understand what exactly…"

"You will understand soon enough, Anastacia. See you at Grindelwald's…" She smirked… and disappeared with a swish of her cloak before Evgenia even had the chance to say something…

She shuddered. She didn't look forward to the meeting with Grindelwald… and now even less…

TRTRTR

The Christmas Holidays were drawing nearer and nearer. Harry shuddered. He knew that in a few days Evgenia and her brother were about to be taken to Grindelwald. He hated that thought, but was clueless… How would he stop that from happening.

Without thinking of where he was going, Harry walked into the Great Hall, in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

'What an idiot!' Hermione thought when she saw him wandering over to the other side of the hall. "Harry!" she called out, but Harry didn't hear her.

Eileen laughed and got up from her table.

"Before you make a fool of yourself – just go back to our table." she smirked at him.

Harry looked at her dumbfounded. A second later, he knew what the problem was… he mentally smacked himself.

"Thank you Eileen." Harry muttered, letting her steer him into the correct direction.

"Thinking about someone…, are you?" Eileen asked mischievously.

"Well, no, I don't." Harry said curtly. It was none of her business anyway. Snape's mother was becoming more and more infuriating.

"Where is Evgenia?" he asked automatically though when he spotted Tom alone between McNair and a boy Harry couldn't identify. Eileen laughed loudly.

"She is at a photoshoot… so much for not thinking about her!" she grinned.

Harry went beetred. "Just asking." he muttered. He couldn't catch Hermione's death glare. He knew it was wrong to fall in love with the wrong person at the wrong time but he couldn't help it…

"… and she is going to me." a slightly drawling, arrogant on his right said.

Harry turned his face. The grandfather of Draco Malfoy was next to him. Harry inwardly groaned. No, that couldn't happen. To his luck, Hermione was right in front of him, whose face was flushed – for a reason that Harry couldn't quite explain.

"Of course, he showed me the way and was really helpful." she said sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Where would you like to go by the way? Have you ever been in Hogsmeade?" Abraxas asked her.

"No, not really. You are my guide…" Hermione smiled.

Then it dawned on Harry. Hermione was going with HIM on a date. With Malfoy…

"No, she is not going!" another voice from behind Harry said.

Hermione's eyes were only slits by that time. "Ron!" she exclaimed unenthusiastically.

"You are not going with HIM!" Ron's face was blood red and he pointed his finger at Malfoy, one could tell that he was beyond furious.

"Why not, Ron?" Hermione asked without even the hint of regret.

"Why not? Why would you? Since when do you date Slytherins?"

Harry and Hermione wanted to punch him. "Since I was put there as well. Why do you even care you good-for-nothing Hufflepuff?" Hermione spat.

Both Harry and Hermione knew that it wasn't true. harry wanted to tell Ron that everything waws alright, that Hermione only did that to get information on Tom for their mission. But Ron seemed oblivious. Hermione tried to plead silently with Ron and ask him for forgiveness – but he once again seemed oblivious.

Harry stood up abruptly, took Ron and walked him outside.

Abraxas grinned at everyone around him… "Oh… I've got a SERIOUS competitor." and everyone cheered. Hermione wanted to bury her head. She didn't want to put Ron through that ordeal.

TRTRTR

Tom dumped his bag in the Slytherin common room, sinking down onto the couch. No one was there – his luck – they were still at class for half an hour and he could just relax and think over things.

Why had that girl, Evgenia, this effect on him?

Would she really have to see Grindelwald?

He shuddered at that thought.

Then he smirked. He knew what he would do with Evgenia. True, he was scared, but that wouldn't be the problem. He didn't want to die without having even tried it.

Humming to himself, he gathered his bag and walked up into his dorm, dressing up in fancy clothes, after having written a letter to her – with asking her to dress up.

TRTRTR

"Evgenia." a voice purred and she turned around. She saw Tom wearing clothes that resembled on a catwalk (and thereby matching her own) and his face determined but his lips carved in a smile.

She gulped.

"What do you want?"

"To show you something???" Tom suggested in a bored voice.

Evgenia was genuinely surprised. What was her plan?

"Sure." she said and followed him out of the portrait hole.

7th floor? What were they doing there?

When they arrived at a blank wall, Tom looked utterly excited. Evgenia turned to him with a bored expression. "Brilliant." she scoffed.

"Just wait and see. Close your eyes and stay here!" Tom ordered.

"Excuse me?" Evgenia was on the verge of laughing out loud. "You are joking… right?" but words failed her when she noticed the look on Tom's face. Upset. Hurt. Uncomfortable….

Evgenia shrugged. "Ok…" and closed her eyes, feeling like a fool just standing there.

She noticed Tom pacing up and down and was about to give up and stop playing his childish game when she heard him exclaim: "It worked!"

Evgenia's eyes snapped open. A door had appeared in the blank wall. A door…

Tom and Evgenia looked at each other, unsure of what would happen next…

"Go on." Tom said in a small voice, gesturing towards the door. With a small smile Evgenia turned the doorknob…

_Reviews please… they make me update sooner…__uffHaaHar_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened:

_Evgenia's eyes snapped open. A door had appeared in the blank wall. A door…_

_Tom and Evgenia looked at each other, unsure of what would happen next…_

"_Go on." Tom said in a small voice, gesturing towards the door. With a small smile Evgenia turned the doorknob…_

On with the story

Her breath caught in her throat. The room of requirement was small, but very cosy. The lights were dimmed and Christmas lights were put up at the walls, making the room cosier and more romantic. A big fluffy white bed with white cushions and white blankets was on the left side of the wall and the way to the wall was covered with rose petals. Next to the bed was a bottle of champagne, two glasses, strawberries and chocolate.

Evgenia gasped.

Tom smirked.

"You like it?"

"I do!" Evgenia smiled up at him when he pulled her into an earth shattering kiss. When their kiss got more passionate and heated, Tom pulled her up and carried her to the bed.

"Champagne?" he asked, holding out a glass to her.

"Yes, please." Evgenia smiled when he poured the golden sparkling liquid into her glass.

Tom looked the beauty deeply into her eyes and his breath caught once again. "To us!" he said in a cracked voice, when he held out his glass.

"To us." Evgenia mimicked him and they both nipped. "Tastes lovely." Evgenia remarked happily.

"It does." Tom agreed. "So where were we before?"

Evgenia grinned when Tom kissed her deeply and slowly lay her down into bed. They continued kissing passionately and after a while Tom climbed on top of her, admiring her beauty. The way, her eyes were closed, with the long black lashes, her beautiful long red hair, framing her face neatly, her slight touch of make-up, making her even prettier. Her slim figure and full kissable lips.

Sighing with something that Evgenia couldn't quite explain, Tom kissed her again, this time very softly and… lovingly?

Evgenia felt Tom climb on top of her and she could even hear his heartbeat. His perfectly combed dark hair, parted on the side. His blue eyes – deep and mysterious as the ocean. His pale and perfect skin.

And then Tom and Evgenia looked each other in the eyes and smiled.

He took her again into his strong arms.

Moaning contently, Evgenia pulled off his sweater as well as his shirt and noticed again his perfectly toned strong body. Tom, for the first time, felt a bit insecure, but quickly put that thought back into his head. After all, this was something he had longed for a long time and now his wish was being fulfilled, by the girl he truly… loved?

Smirking slightly, he pulled of her dress and saw her slim stomach, her full breasts and he suddenly had a strange feeling. A feeling he had never before.

A feeling that he wanted to feel her. Everywhere. And that he wanted to be nearer to her, nearer than he ever imagined.

Moving carefully away from her, so that she wouldn't see the bigger spot in his trousers, he looked at her fondly. Tom admired her taste in clothes, he especially liked her lingerie. Evgenia mirrored his expression when she saws his boxers. Beautiful would be the word that described everything about him best.

After a while, they were lying naked next to each other, kissing and stroking every part of their body, finally giving in to their lust...

TRTRTR

"Where is Tom?" a distressed voice asked. Hermione looked up from "Hogwarts, a History". "He is with Evgenia – they are in uhm, I'm not supposed to tell you." Hermione blushed scarlet. "Where is he?" Harry repeated angrily.

"On the 7th floor – in the room of requirement." Hermione said in a small voice. "And WHY, why would he do that?" Harry asked, red in the face.

"Because… well, because he is a young man." Hermione rolled her eyes, blushing even deeper if possible. Harry snorted. "He is not a young man, he is a monster. Voldemort."

"Not yet, Harry. And we are here to prevent that." Hermione said sternly, delighted that the awkward topic had changed into something else.

"Hmpf." Harry was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Hey Hermione!" a happy voice exclaimed, with a slight touch of sneering. "Oh, hey Abraxas." Hermione smiled up from her book, noticing the dark and calculating look that Harry gave her.

"Hogsmeade day tomorrow. Looking forward to it?"

"Oh yes."

"Is there anything in particular you wanted to go?" Abraxas asked, smirking a bit.

"No not really. I… I've never been there before anyway. You could show me the town." Hermione suggested.

"Very good idea. See you tomorrow then – let's meet up at the Slytherin table after breakfast at 10:00.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Hermione smiled. Abraxas took her hand and kissed it, leaving a blushing Hermione on her sofa.

"Very WELL done, Hermione. Befriending the enemy AGAIN. Why are you going on a date with Malfoy of all people?" Harry sneered.

Hermione was dumbfounded. What should she answer? She didn't even have an answer herself. She remained quiet.

Harry snorted. "I thought we were here on a mission! Your date with Malfoy does not CHANGE anything!" he exclaimed angrily.

"But I'm allowed to have some fun, aren't I?" Hermione's face was red from fury.

"FUN? With Malfoy? Who are you kidding?" Harry spat.

"Look, we will be going BACK anyway soon enough, so I'm not changing anything, just because we go on that one stupid date." she shook her head angrily. What did Harry think she would do?

Harry looked her straight in the eye and replied with an icy tone that challenged Tom's: "What about Ron?"

"Ron is a grouchy git, angry that he was put into Hufflepuff! He doesn't talk to us, remember?" Hermione said sarcastically and Harry sighed.

"You are probably right… I just miss him terribly…" Harry sat down next to her.

"Harry, we'll talk to him tomorrow. We'll solve everything…" Hermione hugged him tightly.

TRTRTR

Evgenia awoke the next day in Tom's arms and smiled, remembering the things that had happened the day before. She cuddled herself nearer towards Tom who instinctively pulled her closer. She really enjoyed lying in his arms and cuddling and… well, just being near him.

Tom felt Evgenia scooting closer towards him and hugged her tighter. He enjoyed it immensely, having her near him… her presence made him feel… satisfied and whole….?

"Good morning, sweetheart." he whispered.

"Good morning, Tom." Evgenia turned around so that she could look him in the face. Tom gave her a soft morning-kiss.

"I would love to stay in bed for ages with you, but we have to get ready – today is Hogsmeade weekend." Tom told her.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Evgenia slapped her head. How could she forget that? She wanted to buy Christmas presents. "I will be going with my brother. We need to buy presents." she told him.

"Sure. Do that."

TRTRTR

Evgenia had just finished stuffing her toast into her mouth when Andrej appeared. "Ready to go?"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuure… just let me drown this bit of orange juice…"

Evgenia then noticed that Hermione and Abraxas both got up from the table, smirking at each other. Grinning, broadly, she motioned for her brother to get going as well.

"Sure, and afterwards we will be going to Madame Puddifoots." Malfoy told Hermione loudly who blushed furiously.

"Cute, but not really meant for each other." Andrej said in a quiet voice, smiling at his sister.

"No, not really. But cute nevertheless…" she remarked.

"Why didn't you go with Tom?"

"Because I want to go with YOU, Andrej. You are my brother. We need to buy Christmas presents." she smiled.

"Yes. And you are scared, sis. You are scared for me and you are scared yourself. Right? The meeting with Grindelwald will take place after Christmas… in one week to be exact." he said sadly and Evgenia hung her head.

"Yes, you are right. I'm scared. I'm really scared. But we'll manage. We are family… Okay?"

"Okay… and Anastacia, I will always be there for you. I won't let anybody hurt you. Nothing will happen to you, understand?"

Evgenia nodded and tears sprang to her eyes. "Thank you." she just managed to say but Andrej understood that these two simple words meant much much more.

TRTRTR

Meanwhile, Hermione and Abraxas were sipping their tea at Madame Puddifoots and Abraxas was talking animatedly about his power, wealth, travel and his quidditch skills. Although Hermione was bored to death, she didn't show it. She tried to find the perfect situation to ask him about Tom.

"And then Tom made Head Boy – my father was furious, of course." Abraxas told her with a slight scowl.

"Yeah, Tom seems quite ambitious. I think he does well in that position." Hermione looked at Abraxas expectantly, who promptly reacted.

"What? Tom? He manipulates everybody. He uses everyone to his advantage. He has this secret organisation, where his followers do everything for him! At least he USED TO. Then Evgenia appeared, he fell head over heels for her – and now – well, he changed a lot." Abraxas said all this very fast.

Hermione nodded. That's what she thought. But that didn't make her plans easier. To the contrary, she was now feeling as if she was being sucked into a black hole.

TRTRTR

"I'm tired." Evgenia commented, dragging some bags with her. "And what should I say? I'm carrying much more than you." Andrej grinned. He had of course helped her carry a few of the bags.

"I know… I'm sorry." Evgenia sighed.

"Don't be. Let's find a nice café nearby." Andrej suggested.

"Good idea. See that nice little tea house over there?" Evgenia pointed to a cosy-looking cottage.

"Let's go." Andrej and Evgenia yanked the door open.

They both shuddered. It was a tea room, clearly for lovers.

Evgenia shrugged. "I don't care. Let's go inside."

Somewhat reluctantly, Andrej followed his sister. She sat down at the only vacant table which was – unfortunately – a foot away from two other Slytherins – Hermione and Abraxas.

"Evgenia – good to see you." Hermione grinned.

"Abraxas, Hermione – good to see you too." Evgenia smiled. Abraxas smiled broadly at the beauty, ignoring her brother deliberately. "Hey, Evgenia, did a lot of Christmas Shopping?"

"Yes, and I found EVERYTHING – for a change." they chuckled.

"Let me introduce my brother. This is Andrej. Andrej, this is Hermione and Abraxas."

Andrej nodded at Hermione and glared at Abraxas. "We already know each other."

"Riiiight." Evgenia was at a loss for what to say and sat down.

TRTRTR

Hermione was confused. She liked Ron, didn't she? But in front of her was almost a copy from head to toe of Draco Malfoy and she was slowly falling for him? For a Malfoy?

Well, he definitely was charming. Hermione liked boys with manners. And Malfoy certainly didn't lack any. He was like the perfect gentleman. When he WASN'T arrogant…

She looked at his angel's face and his lush lips. She so wanted to kiss them. Right now. Right there. But she couldn't.

Sighing, she leaned back.

"Well, let's look for the Honeydukes, Hermione?" Abraxas asked after a brief conversation with Evgenia.

"Sure, let's go." Hermione grinned broadly. Of course he led her out. Because… well, Hermione wasn't THAT inexperienced concerning men.

"Glad, they are gone." Andrej said darkly, sipping his still steaming coffee.

"I liked the both of them. I bet they are outside, kissing right now." Evgenia grinned and Andrej laughed.

"Without a doubt. They were looking at each other so hungrily that I thought they would start kissing right there and then. … But believe me, THEN I would have left." Andrej chuckled and Evgenia laughed out loud as well. "Definitely." she agreed.

TRTRTR

It was raining lightly. Hermione and Abraxas were holding hands, not saying anything.

Slowly, but deliberately, Abraxas spun her around, so that he was facing her. "Hermione." he said huskily. Hermione was too stunned to say anything. And that was better. She felt his lips on hers, kissing her tenderly.

Hugging him tightly, she kissed him back. And she fell for him… head over heels.

TRTRTR

Evgenia was in her room, looking through all the presents she had bought. She didn't know Hermione that long, but she had bought all her girlfriends from Russia with Hermione included a beautiful necklace with a green glowing snake – the health symbol.

'Always useful.' she thought as she wrapped them gingerly.

Then she looked at her present for Tom. She hoped he would like it. It was a beautiful necklace in her opinion. She wrapped his present as well… and his other present… a diary…

Thanks for your reviews…

Review please… and I will update sooner…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: don't own.

_That's what happened so far:_

_Evgenia was in her room, looking through all the presents she had bought. She didn't know Hermione that long, but she had bought all her girlfriends from Russia with Hermione included a beautiful necklace with a green glowing snake – the health symbol._

'_Always useful.' she thought as she wrapped them gingerly. _

_Then she looked at her present for Tom. She hoped he would like it. It was a beautiful necklace in her opinion. She wrapped his present as well… and his other present… a diary…_

On with the story:

„No, it is too early! I cannot mess with that before Christmas. 30th December! WITH Sarah Dumbledore and WITH his lovely sister!" Grindelwald spat. "Crucio." the handsome boy had to endure half a minute of severe pain before he was allowed to breathe again. He was on the floor, his hair dishevelled and his face a white mask of fear.

"What did I tell you?" Grindelwald asked in a deadly quiet voice, fingering his wand again.

"To send the letter." the fearful young man answered immediately.

"And why didn't you?"

"Because I lost it!" he said almost shaking.

Grindelwald laughed cruelly and his two cronies behind masks laughed with him. "Crucio." While the boy screamed, he wished Grindelwald the worst.

"No go!" Grindelwald spat.

"Thank you my Lord." the young boy gasped, quickly apparating away. He sighed, he wished he could still protect his ex-girlfriend, but Grindelwald was now too much into the idea of having a beautiful young woman AT HIS SIDE.

Igor sighed again. It would be a hard time for Anastacia.

TRTRTR

3 Weeks passed and Hogwarts remained the same though everything was decorated for Christmas.

Hermione and Abraxas were "going steady", Ron and Harry again becoming best friends, Tom and Evgenia were happily together, Andrej and Sarah were "together", Eileen and Tobias were trying out a few more dates… and… everyone was busy with schoolwork.

Tom returned to the Slytherin common room after an evening patrol. He saw his beautiful, fragile, sweet angel sitting at a at a table doing her homework. Hermione and Eileen were with her. What a strange trio.

He walked up to his beauty, put his strong arms around her slim body and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Hello my darling… everything okay?"

"Sure. We're having fun." Evgenia smiled her dazzling smile at Tom who almost fainted. "Well, if you consider arithmancy homework fun, well then be it…" Eileen rolled her eyes. "I love arithmancy. It's not as useless as divination." Hermione wrinkled her nose and Eileen and evgenia laughed.

Tom also politely laughed. He wanted to ask Evgenia something. He couldn't get enough of her. "Wanna sleep in the room of requirement tonight?" he asked quietly so that neither Eileen nor Hermione suspected anything.

Evgenia looked at him with loving warm eyes. "Yeah would be great. After homework. 9 o clock?"

"Sounds lovely." Tom said and walked away.

The three girls grinned at each other. "You are soooo lucky." Eileen said with a small sigh. Hermione grinned like a maniac as well… "Wow, what a hunk." she commented.

TRTRTR

Evgenia awoke in the arms of Tom Riddle. From what she could see outside, it was still dark. 'Must be early. Strange, I never wake up this early.' Evgenia thought and rolled nearer towards Tom, but still couldn't go back to sleep. After a while she gave up and got up. She had stayed in the head boy dormitory with him (Abraxas seemed to be in the room of requirement with Hermione).

'I wonder what time it is' she thought and got up walking towards the little bedside table that belonged to Abraxas.

5 o clock. Too early.

Evgenia was about to return to bed when she suddenly felt really really really sick.

She made it in time to the toilet that was fortunately next to the head boy dormitory. After throwing up, she immediately felt better though still a bit dizzy and weak. Tom was in the doorway looking at her in a confused way.

"Are you okay?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm loads better."

"You threw up."

"Yes, and now I feel better." Evgenia took a sip of water and rinsed her mouth.

"You shouldn't have eaten that fish yesterday." Tom said taking evgenia into his arms.

"I shouldn't have." she agreed whole-heartedly.

"Let's go back to bed." Tom suggested and steered her towards his bed. Within seconds Evgenia fell asleep again. Tom watched his beautiful angel. He was now totally sure. He loved her. He really loved her. And it was a great feeling.

TRTRTR

"We are already going home in two days." Evgenia said excitedly to Hermione. She couldn't wait to see her family and her friends again. Only the meeting with Grindelwald made her a bit scared.

Hermione was as excited as her. It was after all, her mission to save everyone. She didn't want Evgenia to die and she didn't want Tom to turn bad.

"Yeah, great, isn't it? You've even got that photo-shoot and fashion-event. That will be stressful, won't it?" Hermione asked, trying to steer away from that particular topic.

"Probably. But also a lot of fun." Evgenia smiled. Her brother was talking to Ron and Harry over in a corner.

"Hey sister." Andrej hugged his sister who almost fell on top of him. Ron blushed deepest red when he saw Evgenia. He didn't say a word.

"Freetime everyone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Let's do something!" evgenia suggested.

"Like what? Hmm, like playing quidditch!?" Harry suggested and Ron's and Andrej's faces lit up considerably.

Evgenia and Hermione groaned in unison. "I think we'll pass." Hermione shook her head no.

"Too bad. Let's go then boys." Ron said waspishly. He was still angry that Hermione was "dating" Abraxas.

As soon as the boys were out of earshot, Evgenia turned to Hermione with a typical Slytherin-grin on her face. "Ah." she said. "Ah what?" Hermione was angry. How she HATED that typical smirk.

"He likes you!" Evgenia stated simply.

"No, he doesn't!" Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Of course he does. He is jealous of you and Abraxas… oh there he is!" Abraxas, Luis and Tom walked towards the girls.

Abraxas' face lit up when he saw Hermione. He held open his arms and kissed her deeply.

As for Tom, he was again lost in Evgenia's eyes. His face lit up and he grinned broadly, looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Come to me." her almost whispered huskily, pulling her into an earth-shattering kiss.

When Evgenia pulled away, she had a strange feeling. "Excuse me please… Tom… I feel really… I don't know… strange. Really tired and really dizzy."

Tom looked at her, worry written all over his face. He supported her and held her tightly. "Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"I think, I can manage… Hermione… I need to go to the ladies'… I feel really sick…" and then she fainted…

TRTRTR

"She should have gone straight to me." a strict voice said. Groggily, Evgenia opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, still confused. She was in the hospital wing. How come? Oh right… she fainted.

"You fainted!" Tom said. He was stark white and his usually perfectly coiffed her looked wild – he probably had run his hand through it too many times.

"I'm so glad you're awake." another voice said. Hermione.

"Why did I faint?" Evgenia asked, trying to sit up with the help of Tom.

"We don't know. You were given a potion that stops your dizziness and sickness…. you will get better soon." Hermione said kindly.

"Hopefully." Evgenia said, a bit stronger this time. The potion was clearly doing its job.

"I'm glad you are feeling better." a third voice said. "Abraxas." she smiled and gave him a hug as well.

Only Hermione noticed the eyes of Tom flashing red for a second. She instinctively shuddered. She would never get used to that.

TRTRTR

Evgenia was fed up. Clearly fed up. The 4th day in a row! She felt dizzy, she felt sick, had to throw up, felt weak and … well… different. Furiously, she stamped her foot, when she had again thrown up into the toilet this morning.

Something was wrong with her. She couldn't be sick for 4 days in a row and it couldn't get WORSE every day, which apparently it did.

Nobody else seemed to suffer, so it couldn't be some sort of virus. And she had only eaten fresh fruit and vegetables.

Abruptly she stopped in the doorframe. No. That couldn't be.

She checked her reflection in the mirror that was placed on the wall next to the door. Her face was chalk-white and her eyes wide.

No. That was absolutely not possible. 'Actually it was.' another, rational voice in her head told her.

Evgenia ran out of her dorm, out of the Slytherin common room, where some early-risers were assembling. Out of the dungeons, up into the 5th floor – into the hospital wing. She need to know for sure.

Despite her feeling of weakness and dizziness, she arrived there safely.

The nurse was bustling with a 5th year Slytherin student who had his nose broken.

"Miss Dolohova!" she said, not surprised anymore. It was the 4th day in a row that Evgenia requested some medicine.

One quick look and the nurse knew what Evgenia wanted to do. She nodded. "I guess, you are not coming here for some more medicine, are you?"

To Evgenia's disgust, the nurse smiled a half-smile that infuriated her even more.

Gritting her teeth, she nodded slowly.

"Very well… prepare yourself for an answer you don't want to hear…" the nurse bustled off, clearly excited.

Evgenia threw her bag at the wall. Couldn't life get more complicated?

Sorryyyyyyy cliffiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee,

reviews please and I'll update sooner


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

_One quick look and the nurse knew what Evgenia wanted to do. She nodded. "I guess, you are not coming here for some more medicine, are you?" _

_To Evgenia's disgust, the nurse smiled a half-smile that infuriated her even more._

_Gritting her teeth, she nodded slowly._

"_Very well… prepare yourself for an answer you don't want to hear…" the nurse bustled off, clearly excited._

_Evgenia threw her bag at the wall. Couldn't life get more complicated?_

On with the story:

Evgenia just sat there, thinking about the test. What would it be?

The nurse returned, a look on her face that was mingled between pity and admiration. "Miss Dolohova… uhm… look for yourself."

Evgenia took the pregnancy test from the nurse, feeling her stomach drop. Two light blue lines were visible. Her shoulders slumped. "I guess, I'm pregnant, aren't I?" Evgenia said in a small voice, not looking at the nurse.

"Yes, you are my dear." the nurse said. Evgenia couldn't see her expression, as she was looking onto the stone floor, but she guessed it was a look of happiness mixed with admiration.

She sighed. 'What am I going to do? What about my life? My parents? My modelling career? I am a professional model, I can't have a baby. I am about a millisecond away from my TV-career. I need to see Grindelwald. The baby won't survive the meeting anyway.' Evgenia thought grimly.

The nurse handed her without a word some vitamins for pregnant women. Evgenia swallowed them silently. She was really depressed.

But a good thing it was. Grindelwald might spare her.

Feeling a bit better, she knew she still had to tell her parents, her brother… and most important of all, Tom. But how should she?

When she returned to the Common Room, Hermione and Harry were in a heated discussion. "I will not allow you to do that!" Harry shrieked. His face was red and his hair was dishevelled. "You are not my father. It's my life." Hermione said, trying to be calm, but failing miserably.

"Evgenia!" Harry called out, having spotted her there. His face flushed and he looked onto the floor.

"Harry, Hermione… good morning." Evgenia said politely.

"Evgenia… why are you so pale? What happened?" Hermione said and Evgenia sighed inwardly. Of course. She knows everything. Hermione spots everything.

"Uhm… Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute in private? Harry, do you mind?" Evgenia asked the two.

"Sure, no problem. Harry, I'll see you at breakfast." Hermione said, ushering Harry away with her hands. Before Harry had the chance to say good-bye, a dark velvet voice, a voice that held more authority than anyone in the Slytherin dorm ever could, spoke up.

"Evgenia… good morning. How are you feeling?"

Evgenia turned around and looked at Tom with wide, terrified eyes. Hermione wasn't used to that look. She shuddered. What had Tom done to her? Why wasn't she looking at him with her usual face? Why that? She seemed to be scared. Really scared.

"Uh… good morning, Tom. Just let me talk to Hermione for a minute." Evgenia said in a voice that was laced with sadness, sorrows, anger… and something Hermione couldn't place… maybe confusion?

Tom seemed to be as surprised as Hermione. "Are you all right?" he ignored her request.

"Yes yes sure. Please just a minute." Evgenia had regained her composure and even Hermione almost fell for it. Almost.

Tom, however, seemed satisfied. "Okay, I'll wait for you girls right here… Don't take longer than a minute." he warned with a half-smile and kissed Evgenia briefly on the lips.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Hermione cast a charm that Evgenia had never heard of. "What was that?" "It fills the ears of the surrounding people with buzzes and they don't understand a word we are saying. Harry taught it to me in our s… last year." Hermione said.

Evgenia nodded in understanding. Her face was still ghostly white. Hermione gave a fake umbridgy cough. She scolded herself for that.

"Okay, Hermione… I really need your help. You might know that for the past few days, I felt very week and dizzy, felt sick and even had to throw up… and…" she was interrupted by Hermione. "No way! You are kidding?" Hermione's eyes were wide.

"Yes." Evgenia said urgently.

"Oh. my. god….. You are pregnant? From Tom?"

"Yes, and I just found out now. What shall I do?" Evgenia seemed close to tears now.

Hermione raked her memory. Had Dumbledore known? Why hadn't he told them? Or had they already changed the future? But then how? It wasn't exactly as if Hermione had forced them to sleep with each other. So, WHY hadn't Dumbledore told them? Did he even know?

She was brought out of her reverie by Evgenia.

"You know, I'm a model. And I like doing that. And I want to work in TV. I've already got the best connections. My parents will go ballistic…. and well… what about Tom?"

Hermione looked at the girl sympathetically. "You should tell him. I honestly have no idea, how he is going to react. Of course, it is not easy. But he should know."

Evgenia smiled a half-smile. "I will tell him. But tell me…" her face was earnest again "should I keep it?"

"That's your decision, but I think you should. Definitely." Hermione said.

Evgenia thought for a second. With a child, she would have to stop modelling (at least for some time) and she could forget her career in the TV-branch. No, she definitely would not keep it.

Smiling a fake smile at Hermione, who had already removed the charm, she said: "I'll think about it. Let's go to breakfast. I'm starving."

"Of course you are!" Hermione grinned.

Tom was waiting for the two girls near the door, reading a book. He looked at them expectantly.

Both of them had a look of sorrow on their faces. he growled inwardly. What were they hiding? And he would know… he wasn't a legilimens for nothing. He carefully tugged at Hermione's memories, but – to his utter surprise – he hit a wall. He almost lost his balance. Hermione smirked at him knowingly.

He looked at her furiously. He was enraged. How could she know? And why did she know how to occlude?

He tried again and her shield was even stronger than that. Tom was glad that he had gripped the wall for support.

He sighed. He didn't want to intrude into his girlfriends memory. But this time it seemed unevitable. And furthermore, he vowed that he would never do it again.

He tugged at her memory as well – carefully and… well what was that? He saw nothingness… how could that be? Was that girl thinking nothing… or was she… maybe…?

"Uhm Evgenia… tell me… are you part-veela?" he asked with wide-eyes.

"Yes, I am. Didn't you know?" she was surprised. Hadn't she told him?

"Oh, I didn't know. How come you never told me?" Tom asked her, a bit of anger in his voice.

"I figured you knew… So is my brother, by the way…" Evgenia explained.

"Really? Andrej is?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that's a surprise. Is he that dumb or why is he hanging with that klutz Dumbledore?" Tom sneered.

Evgenia – to Hermione's surprise – just looked on the floor, saying nothing.

"She is not a klutz, she is a very nice genuine person, and she is very intelligent." Hermione defended the niece of Dumbledore.

Tom laughed derisively, not bothering to answer.

TRTRTR

Tom and Evgenia were sitting in the room of requirement, sipping cappuccino.

"So, what did you want to tell me? What could be so important that you would want to talk to me in THIS atmosphere?" Tom asked, being a bit impatient.

"Okay, look, Tom. You know that I've feeling a bit strange for the past few days, very weak and dizzy, and always sick and throwing up… and eating a lot… and sleeping very long…" Evgenia began, but Tom just looked at her with a puzzled expression.

'Men!' Evgenia thought furiously. Didn't they know anything about well… pregnancies?

Apparently not. Or at least Tom didn't. Well, he had other things to do, to worry about.

"Well, Tom. I'm pregnant! And you are the father." Evgenia was almost too scared to look Tom in the eye.

To her horror, Tom looked at her with an unreadable expression.

He got up abruptly and with a swish exited the room.

Evgenia just sat there, a look of horror, sorrows, anger and deep sadness on her face. And then she did, what she hadn't done in a long time. She cried.

She put her head in her hands and cried and cried and cried.

TRTRTR

Hermione was meanwhile sitting in Dumbledore's office.

She was reading a letter – Harry and Ron reading over her shoulder.

Today was finally the day, when they were allowed to read it.

_Read on 19 December! Very important._it had said. Of course, everyone was very curious. But Hermione, who was the keeper of the letter – thankfully – since she was someone who usually kept to the rules strictly, was very reliable.

'_I knew that she was pregnant. That's why Tom wanted to save her. No, not only that's why, but because he really loved her. And then one from our side, a Muggle-Born even less – killed her – by mistake. And thereby killed HIS baby. That's one of the reasons, why he wanted to reach immortality._

_He had a tendency, or had already built this group of death eaters, but when Evgenia / Anastacia turned up, he stopped with that. When Evgenia was killed, he was determined to put a group of deatheaters together. A group of people who carried enough hate and anger in them. And that's how Tom went over to the dark side. Not because he never loved, but because he DID love – and his only love was taken from him._

_The first thing he did after Evgenia had died, was open the chamber of secrets – and then you know the story – Myrtle died… _

_Your mission is to stop that ever from happening!_

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at each other – clearly at a loss of what they could do.

TRTRTR

Tom was in the Slytherin common room, sulking. He was a father. And what disturbed him immensely was the fact, that when Evgenia had told him, he felt HAPPY. No, that was an understatement. He felt proud, satisfied, happy, confused… and what not else. 'Evgenia should be happy as well…' he thought disgruntled.

But then he knew her goals. She didn't want to stop modelling – and mind you – she was perfect for modelling. She wanted to work in the TV-branch. She had goals and aspirations. She had a family – and an over protective brother. And she was Russian.

Tom frowned. He didn't know what this last thought meant. She was Russian. What did that do to him? Oh. He felt… SCARED? SCARED for HER? Scared. Yes, scared. Because of grindelwald.

He sighed. He didn't want anything to happen to her OR to the baby. To HIS baby. And to HIS girlfriend. Wait. girlfriend??? No no no… that was too less for a wonderful woman such as Evgenia.

Tom smirked and went up to his room. He knew the perfect way to make her his.

TRTRTR

Evgenia walked out of the room of requirement after what seemed like hours. She put a charm on her face so that no one saw that she had been crying.

She had to tell Andrej as well.

To her luck, she found him in the EMTPY library, doing his charms homework.

"Hey sis… everything allright?" he asked, barely looking up.

Evgenia felt tears welling up in her eyes. Why? Why did that happen to HER?

"Andrej. I'm pregnant!" Evgenia whispered.

"Sorry?" Andrej looked at her – this time fully in the face.

"I'm pregnant…" Evgenia stated bluntly, looking at him expectantly.

His eyes went wide. "Who did this to you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean, who did this to me? There are usually TWO who are responsible for that, aren't there?" Evgenia spat back.

"It's the stinking headboy, isn't it?" Andrej asked, as angry as his sister.

"Yes, it's TOM." Evgenia tried to control herself.

"He will be sorry that he ever touched you." Andrej got up from his chair.

"Oh really, do you think so?" a dangerous dark voice said from behind the siblings. Both of them jumped in shock.

Tom was glaring at Andrej in the most hateful way that Evgenia had ever seen. Even his eyes seemed to glow red. Or was that just an imagination?

Andrej seemed to shrink with every second. Both of them noticed him, packing his things and trying to leave silently. Tom took this as his opportunity and looked at the pretty woman below him.

"Evgenia, I'm sorry that I stormed away like that. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have left you all alone in that misery. But when you told me, I felt something I had never felt before. I felt … whole again! I was happy, elated, proud… and I don't know what. I know that you don't share those feelings. But you should. You are a wonderful woman. You have reached a lot in life already, although you are still young. That's why I'm asking you…"  
Tom took her hand: "Will you marry me?"

Evgenia looked at Tom, her feelings shooting up from being depressed to being more than happy.

She smiled a bright dazzling smile at Tom, colour returning to her cheeks.

"Yes, Tom, I will." she said and Tom kissed her sweetly and lovingly on her lips.

He handed her a small dark blue velvet box. Evgenia curiously opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring – silver with green patterns. It looked beautiful.

"It's … wow…" Evgenia opened her mouth in awe.

"It's for you. It means that you are mine." Tom whispered.

Evgenia shuddered. But she noticed that it was mainly from pleasure.

Tom took the ring and slid it on her left ring finger. "You are mine now." he said and happily kissed the beautiful girl.

Evgenia responded by pressing herself towards him, putting her arms around his neck and gave into the kiss.

TRTRTR

The next morning was difficult. Tom had to stay in the castle as he had no family to go to and a lot of people went home to their families, so did Andrej and Evgenia.

"I'm really sorry, my parents are a bit… well… conservative…. I don't know why Andrej is allowed to bring sarah, though."

Tom smirked. "It's because you are a girl and you can get pregnant easily."

Both laughed. Even Evgenia. "Hmm, I still have to tell them…"

"So you are going to keep it?" Tom asked, and Evgenia detected hope in his question.

"With such a great fiancé, of course, I will." she smiled and Tom kissed her happily.

"I'll see you after break in January." Evgenia smiled and waved at him.

TRTRTR

She was in the train already. A lot of people were gathered and trying to find a good seat. Evgenia either wanted to sit with some Slytherins, such as Eileen, Abraxas, Hermione, Harry,… or try to find Andrej. Brrr Gryffindors.

She found a compartment full of Slytherins. She didn't know those people too well, but better than nothing.

Evgenia pushed the door open. "Is this seat still available?"

"Sure sure." a boy with jet black hair answered. With a jolt she found out that it was the Slytherin-quidditch-team. Or at least part of it. Abraxas was probably in a compartment, making out with Hermione.

She sat down next to a boy who was called … Higgins – his last name at least and they began chatting a bit. Mostly of quidditch, which bored Evgenia immensely.

"… and can you imagine? I tried to do the Sloth-grip-and-roll – and he bought it…. it was no problem to get that goal then…" a boy with an annoyingly high-pitched voice explained. Evgenia got up to get something from the trolley.

When she got in line, she heard a particularly snide voice behind her say: "Oh how bad – holidays without lover boy?"

She turned around and saw…

Tell me please…

who do you think was behind her, saying that:

Ron Weasley

Olive Hornby

Harry Potter

Andrej Dolohov

Sandy Greengrass (friend of Olive Hornby)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: don't own.

Yep, you were right: Olive Hornby.

… She turned around and saw Olive Hornby and her best friend smirking evilly at her. Evgenia decided not to battle with them.

"Yes, it really is – as we had actually decided to go on an early honeymoon." Evgenia smirked back. Olive's and Sandy's mouth fell synchronously.

"Two pumpkin pasties, please." Evgenia said to the elderly witch that was pushing the trolley. She felt uncomfortable as she knew that the two girls behind her were glaring daggers at her. When she left again she heard Sandy mutter: "She must have fooled him or given him love potion. How could he ever fall for a Russian like her?"

That was enough for Evgenia. She turned around sharply, her eyes blazing with fury. "If I remember correctly, YOU were pushed away by Tom. HE didn't want you, Olive."

"Yeah, because YOU turned up, because YOU stole him!"

"Bullshit. I never did. He decided that. By the way, you have never been his girlfriend!"

"Of course I was. What are you talking about Slytherin-slut?"

"I think YOU are the Slytherin slut!" Evgenia had to keep herself from yelling.

"You think you can have everyone, just because you are pretty. But in reality you are just a cheap whore." Olive hissed.

"Don't use that language in front of me, Olive, or I might want to hex you into the next century."

"Sorry that I'm not scared of you."

"Stop it this instant." an important voice boomed.

The three girls looked up instantly and found Professor Slughorn blocking their way.

"I'm sorry Professor." the three chorused, tilting their heads.

"If it wasn't before Christmas, I would give you all detention. However, as a gift I will refrain from it. However, it greatly embarrasses me, that my students from Slytherin-house cannot get along well. Especially in times like that, we should stick together." Slughorn informed them.

Evgenia and Olive glared at each other.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Professor!"

TRTRTR

(Author's note: during this chapter Andrej is called Dennis again and Evgenia is Anastacia. They are back in Russia and don't need to hide their identities!).

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. and Mr. Dolohov." Sarah said, shaking Dennis' and Anastacias' parents hands. "Please do call us Lyudmila and Aleksey." Lyudmila said kindly, smiling at Sarah who smiled back shyly.

"Oh my god – Katya, Nadya!" Anastacia called out running towards her two friends hugging them tightly.

"Can't… breathe…" Nadya choked.

Anastacia laughed and dumped her suitcase in the corner of her room.

"It's so good to see you! What is Hogwarts like? I want to know EVERYTHING!" Katya said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Okay, there is A LOT to tell!"

"Really? Why don't we go shopping in the GUM?" Nadya suggested. "And then you can tell us everything."

"That's a good idea." Anastacia smiled.

Nadya and Katya both exchanged a smirk – what a "surprise" that Igor would also be there. Too bad that Anastacia had no clue.

TRTRTR

Hermione was sitting in the library, sighing loudly. She had absolutely no clue what they had to do.

"Look, we cannot change that she's going to meet Grindelwald. He has to see her at least. But then, how do we get her out again?"

Harry looked at Hermione doubtfully. "Should we really try to keep get her out again? Why don't we just stop them from attacking?"

"No, Dumbledore has to defeat Grindelwald. We cannot prevent that."

"At least, Tom isn't going to rise then."

"But then, Grindelwald will." Hermione looked at him sharply.

"Why don't we just try to …" Ron started but Hermione interrupted him.

"Has anyone ever thought that maybe she might have been under the Imperius?" she said quietly, only looking at Harry for confirmation.

He looked at her as if he considered that option. Finally, he shook his head. "I'm not sure. But it is of course a possibility."

Suddenly Hermione smirked! That was how they were going to solve it!

Harry and Ron looked at her dumbfounded. "OMG. Harry. Ron. I know what we are going to do!"

TRTRTR

"That's a really nice handbag." Anastacia looked at the handbag. Katya was next to her in a second, having spotted Igor. "Now be careful, look over to the jeans department for the guys." She whispered.

Anastacia turned around and inhaled sharply. Igor. No. He was here as well?

She snorted and turned to the girls. "Let's go." she sneered.

Katya and Nadya just stood there dumbfounded. "But it's Igor. It's the one you love, don't you?"

Anastacia looked at the two girls and glared. "Look. I think, I've got some explaining to do." The girls didn't know about Tom – or about her pregnancy – she hadn't told them yet. "Let's go for a coffee, ok? I will tell you everything… you will understand…"

When they left, Igor looked at them brokenhearted. Nadya looked back at him, apologetically. She had only arranged that with Igor, because she thought that Anastacia was still crazy in love with him. She was surprised that she wasn't.

Anastacia steered them to the hippest coffeeplace at the shopping centre. "Ok. I'll start from the beginning. It all started when I was sorted into Slytherin and Dennis into Gryffindor…"

TRTRTR

"And you seriously think that we can stop that???" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Yes. She has to see Tom again. When she sees him again, she'll probably change her mind… and we can stop them from attacking her…" Hermione explained.

"Everything sounds logical Hermione. And a great plan. But how are we getting to Russia? We don't even know where Evgenia lives. We don't know where Grindelwald's quarters are…" Harry said, shaking his head.

"Dumbledore. We can ask him… we will go with him." Ron said.

Hermione and Harry wheeled around. "Ron…" Hermione said softly. She clearly was impressed. "That… that's a great idea… why didn't we think of that?"

Ron smiled, pleased with himself. "We can tell him that we are invited at the Dolohov's… and he can take us with him…"

"But how will we take Tom with us…? You know that Dumbledore doesn't trust him. He will never let him go with us." Harry asked.

"Ohhhh my… I KNOW…" Hermione said and Harry understood at the same moment. They both looked at Ron imploringly who understood nothing. "Ron, we need you… as a favour…"

TRTRTR

Katya and Nadya were shocked to say the least.

"He is ENGLISH." Nadya said with a disgruntled expression.

"I know… but he is a great person…" Anastacia said, still red in the face. They were sitting in Anastacia's room, sipping tea. "So, do you really love him?" Katya looked at her friend doubtfully.

Anastacia got up and walked towards the window looking outside. Then she turned to her friends and smiled. "Yes, I do."

"GIRLS! Dinner is ready." A voice called from downstairs.

"Let's go." Anastacia dragged the two downstairs. She was hungry. But her stomach squirmed. She still had to tell her parents.

Sarah and her brother were already at the table being served hot soup (borsch). "Oh, your cooking is always excellent Lyudmila." Nadya said and sat down next to Sarah.

"Thank you, Nadya." Lyudmila smiled pouring the girls a soup as well.

"So what are your plans for the holidays, Anastacia?" their father asked when he sat down next to his daughter. Her friends and Sarah had disappeared into the sitting room. Dennis, Anastacia and Lyudmila were asked to stay – their father wanted to discuss something.

"Tomorrow I've got the photo-shoot for snow-diva and on the 26th I will take part in the catwalk-show. I presume, you've got time as well…?" she asked her father politely.

"We will of course be there at the fashion-show. We are all really proud of you… but we are also very proud of you, son." Aleksey clapped his son on the shoulder.

Dennis smiled faintly, his face reddening. "You brought HER here – Dumbledore's niece-… you will be awarded. Congratulations. But son, weren't there two things you wanted to tell us?" his father said sharply.

Dennis looked at his sister who was watching him in slight horror. Lyudmila, his mother, was close to tears.

"Yeah, well, I have to take you to him as well. On the 27th. He wants to meet you. He is of the opinion that you have special powers and therefore would be useful." Dennis explained. Anastacia couldn't do anything else but nod. She was extremely terrified.

"And well, Sarah Dumbledore… I'm sorry. But he will kill her…" Dennis said, looking ashamed, terrified and incredibly sad at the same time.

Anastacia looked up, disbelief written all over her face.

"He can't do that! Why does he want to kill her? She never did anything to him!" tears began to well up in her eyes and her mother hugged her tightly. "There is nothing we can do." She whispered.

Anastacia just cried harder. "And why? Why does he want to see me?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know!" Dennis said, hugging his sister as well.

"Anastacia, listen to me! Grindelwald is dangerous. He is important. No one can fool him. You should be proud that he thinks you are an asset to his army. You should be happy that he wants to see you and not dispose of you!" Aleksey almost yelled.

"No, I don't WANT to join him and his stupid army. I HATE him. I hate their ways. I don't want to kill innocent people." Anastacia spat.

"You were almost killed! By Grindelwald himself. Be careful!"

"Why was that?"

"Because you failed to complete the task of bringing Sarah Dumbledore here."

"So my brother did that…"

"Yes, lucky for you." Aleksey turned his attention to everyone.

"It is crucial for our children to attend. They were destined to work for Grindelwald. I'm afraid they don't have a choice if they want to stay alive."

The siblings shuddered. They didn't want to die. But they also didn't want to work for Grindelwald. Didn't they really have a choice?

But the finality in their father's voice made it clear that they couldn't decide this time. Their life was already decided…

"I'm going to bed. I've got an important photo-shoot tomorrow." Anastacia said in a defeated expressionless voice, not looking at anyone.

"Go with your sister. Accompany her to her room." Aleksey ordered and Dennis nodded.

"Where are you going?" he asked, when Anastacia didn't go in the direction of her room.

"Get some sleep potion. I can't deal with all that now! I've got an important photo-shoot tomorrow! I have to sleep." Anastacia sneered angrily and stomped into the bathroom. Dennis sighed. He couldn't help her at all, could he?

TRTRTR

_Dear Tom,_

_I wish you a Merry Christmas! I hope that Hogwarts is not too boring at that time of the year when only a few students are there. I miss you terribly. Hope you were here with me… but well that's impossible._

_I am fine so far – and so is the baby. I still didn't tell my parents. On the 27__th__ I've got this horrible meeting with You-Know-Who (I invented that name – you know who I mean). I'm dead-scared._

_Two days ago, we had this wonderful snow-diva-photoshoot. It was great. You know this really upper-class-fashion-magazine from Russia? Well, we had the photo-shoot for the new Spring Collection. Did you know that we will wear white basics with a colourful accessoire in either neon-green, neon-pink or neon-yellow. It looks hideous, but we still made great pictures._

_The background was charmed so that it looked like early spring / late winter – with fake snow and various spring flowers already blossoming. It was indoors however. I won't say too much – I've enclosed a copy of the magazine. After the photo-shoot it went directly into the print. Hope you like it :)_

_Love you_

_Evgenia / Anastacia_

Tom laid the letter aside and sighed. He missed her so terribly. Curiously, he opened the magazine and saw her in all her beauty. Did his heart just stop beating? Or did is just start? He couldn't tear his eyes away from the beauty that was his. His fiancé. But it hurt not to be allowed to see her. What could he do?

At that moment, Hermione and Harry stormed into the Slytherin-common room both red in the face.

"Hi." Hermione said breathlessly. "Hi." Tom mirrored her.

"What's the matter with you?" Hermione asked, trying to show some sympathy, which, quite frankly, she found as hard as convincing Ron to play his part.

"Nothing." Tom grumbled, looking away.

"You miss her, don't you?" Hermione said softly, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

Tom grunted and gave a non-committal shrug. Hermione looked at him and crossed her fingers.

"We are going to Russia. To visit her. Wanna come with us?"

Tom's head jerked up and he looked at Hermione. It was probably the first time he had ever looked at her THAT directly.

"You are going to Russia?"

"Well, we've got some things to do there – business meetings and stuff like that… his father works for the Russian-relations-department in the Ministry." Hermione pointed at Harry who grimaced.

"You would take me with her?" Tom asked, ignoring Hermione's explanation completely.

"We would. I know how much you miss her!" she smiled. "But under one condition!"

"I would do anything…"

"Really?" Harry smirked. A real Slytherin-smirk. That boy did have Slytherin-potential.

"Look, this is polyjuice-potion. Take it. You'll look like Ron."

Tom looked at Hermione, his face an ugly grimace. "I'm not going to look like Weatherby! I'm not completely crazy."

"It would just be needed for your travel. Dumbledore would never take you with you if he knew you were Tom. But he WOULD take Ron with him. It wears off after a while anyway. And when you see your fiancé again, you'll look like your handsome self." Hermione assured him.

Tom looked at her doubtfully. He was not only bored, but he felt very lonely and missed HER terribly. Also, his other "friends" were at home with their families.

"Okay, I'll come with you. How long are you going to stay? When will you leave?"

"This evening at 7:00 pm. Don't be late."

TRTRTR

26 December

Anastacia and the other models were all styled and waiting to go on stage. She was terribly nervous. She had been on a catwalk several times before, but never at something this important. A blonde girl with high-cheekbones sat down next to her.

"Are you okay? You are shaking, Anastacia." She said kindly.

"No, it's okay, I'm just a bit excited, Yulia." She smiled.

"I can understand you very well. My first time on a catwalk and I …" but Yulia stopped abruptly when the commentator spoke up. "And everyone give a round of applause for the Spring collection of "Jersey Boyz". Now, let's see the strictly confident new haute couture Snow Diva."

Anastacia and Yulia swallowed. They had to walk for thousands of guests. She panicked. She had forgotten the steps…

And the curtain opened and the models stepped outside. When Anastacia stepped into the spotlight, she was pleased. She remembered everything… her steps… her family who was sitting there, in the fifth row, watching her with proud faces.

Her brother, her father, her mother who were all so proud of her and happy for her. But all would change. … After tomorrow…

TRTRTR

Anastacia stepped out of the dressing room after 15 minutes of "walking" and "getting dressed" and "getting re-dressed" and "re-styled". Her hair was open, she was still wearing the tons of make-up from the show.

She walked towards her family who were drinking champagne and talking merrily to another family. Igor's family. Oh and how great. Igor himself.

Anastacia gracefully 'floated' to her friends and family.

"You were wonderful darling." Her mother hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A bit embarassed, Anastacia was also hugged and kissed by her brother and father. "You've got a beautiful daughter." Igor's father said to Aleksey. "Thank you." he smiled at his friend.

Anastacia and Igor looked at each other. "Hello Igor." She said through gritted teeth. "Anastacia. Congratulations. You did a good job." Igor said sincerely. "Thank you." Anastacia smiled a bit at her ex.

Igor looked at the beauty in front of him who was once his girlfriend, or well, even his fiancé. Great Great Great. He still liked her. A lot. And he cared for her. And he was scared for her. He knew Grindelwald very well. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

Igor swallowed and walked closer to Anastacia. She looked up at him and breathed his scent. How she had missed him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him like in old times and she needed someone to tell her that everything was fine, that everything was going to be ok. To hold her. And care for her. And that someone was Igor.

He did as she had hoped. He took her gently in his arms and whispered: "I kow where you have to be tomorrow. I have to be there too. Don't be scared. Nothing can happen to you. Vso budet horoscho (Everything was going to be okay)."

She held him tighter. "Are you going there with me tomorrow?"

"If you want me to, I'll accompany you there."

"Thank you Igor. I'm scared."

"I'll be there for you." And then they kissed. Again. Like in old times. For Anastacia it was just a kiss of comfort, a kiss that she needed, because she was scared. But for Igor it meant much much more.

TRTRTR

"So, have you ever been to Russia?" Harry, Hermione and Tom (disguised as Ron thanks to polyjuice potion) shook their heads no.

"It's going to be very cold. I hope you are well-prepared." Dumbledore exclaimed cheerfully, walking down the Hogwarts grounds with the 3 students.

"Professor, who else is going? And where are we going to stay?" Hermione asked, shivering.

"Just me. And you three. We are going to stay at a friend of mine. Lev Tolstoj. Have you ever heard of him?"

"Isn't he that well-known Russian writer?" Hermione exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"How do you kow of him?" Dumbledore asked her, clearly impressed, though not surprised.

"I'm interested in Muggle literature." Hermione murmured, her face red.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. Okay… we have arrived. I will now take you with me using side-along apparition. Everyone, just grab my hand or my robes… and…." Dumbledore turned on the spot, three children clinging onto him…

So thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat's all then….  
Hope you liked it… Reviews please… thank you 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. Okay… we have arrived. I will now take you with me using side-along apparition. Everyone, just grab my hand or my robes… and…." Dumbledore turned on the spot, three children clinging onto him…

On with the story:

'What have I done? I kissed my ex! I betrayed Tom. Tom who is the father of my baby. What am I going to do? I can't tell him. But it was just a kiss – and not even a kiss that mattered much – he only gave me a feeling of security and helped me staying calm.' Anastacia was lying in her bed restlessly. Tomorrow was the day. The day that would change everything.

Anastacia turned around towards the door when she heard footsteps.

She squinted through the darkness and saw the door open and close.

She tried again to look but could only see the outline of a burly boy her age.

"Anastacia?"

"Dennis?"

"I can't sleep." Dennis confessed. "I took some sleep potion with me – I thought you needed some as well."

"Thanks so much." Anastacia said when she gulped down the soothing liquid.

"What do you think I am doing? Lying awake. Thinking about the meeting tomorrow…" Anastacia moved over to make space for her brother.

"What do you reckon is going to happen with Sarah?" Dennis asked looking shaken.

"I don't know. I honestly don't want to know." Anastacia shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it. It's going to be a hard day tomorrow and I really don't want to hear that anymore. We'll face him tomorrow, ok. But we don't know what's going to happen. And honestly we should talk about something else."

Dennis suddenly smirked. Anastacia raised her eyebrows. Who could smirk in THAT situation?

"You kissed Igor." It was more of a question than a statement.

Anstacia's shoulders slumped. "I did it only to stay calm. I'm scared of tomorrow… but I love Tom. And I love our baby."

"I won't tell. I betrayed Sarah as well." Dennis said in a small voice.

Anastacia's eyes went wide. "Really, you did? With whom?" she was suddenly curious, despite being really tired – the sleep potion was therefore working flawlessly.

"I can't tell now."

"Please." Anastacia begged – and yawned.

"You're tired." Dennis laughed.

"That's not fair! I wanna know." Anastacia demanded.

"Sleep well." Dennis smirked and stepped out of the room. Anastacia was too weak to protest.

TRTRTR

"We are staying HERE?" Tom asked with disgust.

"Sorry, but five-star-hotels are RARE in this area. Furthermore, do YOU have the money for that? I don't." Hermione said annoyed.

Dumbledore had left the three of them in a room in Tolstoi's house that reminded Tom painfully of his orphanage. He tried to suppress this thought and smiled instead. Dumbledore really was easy to fool – he had thought that Tom was Ron all along.

"You played your part well." Harry said to Tom as if he could read his thoughts.

Tom turned around sharply. "Thank you. … I'll take a quick shower. Be right back."

"So, our plan?" Hermione asked the instant Tom had stepped into the bathroom.

"We have to find out where Grindelwald is hiding. We will be following Dumbledore tomorrow. Somehow. And we have to do anything to prevent anyone from killing Evgenia. Harry, very important, she should see Tom!" Hermione said indignantly.

"WHAT?" a voice yelled. Harry's face left all colour. Hermione and he looked towards the door, where Riddle was watching them, wearing only a white towel. Hermione flushed scarlet.

"Oh, uhm…"

"Okay… I need to know everything now! I KNEW you were hiding something. Tell me. Now!" Tom's face was a furious mask. Hermione knew only too well to obey him and tell him. Everything.

"Okay, Tom. This is going to be a long night… See, Harry and I - we are from the future…"

TRTRTR

Breakfast was a subdued affair the next day. The siblings were tired and scared stiff. Anastacia couldn't eat anything – neither could her twin. Sarah was just sitting there, not suspecting anything. Dennis had told her, that they would take her to meet a family friend.

Anastacia and Dennis were wearing their best outfits. Both black in black and very elegant. Anastacia swung her long her back and got up from the table.

"May I leave the table?" she asked in an expressionless voice.

"Sure. But Igor will pick you up in 5 minutes." her father warned her.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready."

But at that moment, the doorbell rang – too soon for the two siblings.

"Igor." Anastacia half-smiled at him. He almost ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "I'll be there for you today. I promise." he said in a pained voice.

"I hope…" Anastacia said uncertainly, when Dennis and Sarah were standing behind her, holding hands. "Let's go?" Dennis suggested, his voice determined but scared.

And on the spot they turned…turned… and turned…

TRTRTR

"You know what you have to do, Tom?" Hermione asked the next morning. "I do, I do…" Tom said. "Please remember, that she might be imperiused." Hermione warned him.

"Let's go, let's go." he urgently pushed Hermione and Harry towards the door. ' don't want to lose her. She is my one and only. I am going to save her and the baby… MY baby.' Tom thought, the panic evident in his eyes.

Hermione smirked at him. "But how will we follow Dumbledore?" Harry asked from the door.

"By using…." Hermione flung Harry's invisibility cloak over the three of them. "… that particular piece of fabric." she smiled fondly.

Harry and Tom gave each other a look that Hermione couldn't quite interpret.

The three walked out of the door and stopped dead when they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"… he is an old friend of mine. I guess, I have to teach him some manners."

"Teach him some manners? Albus, he is controlling half of the country. Everyone is dead-scared of him. He has to disappear." the voice of what could only be Lev answered solemnly.

"I'll see what I can do!"

"Don't anger him."

"Where is he situated?" Dumbledore asked.

"In the cave of horrors in the far north." Lev answered quietly.

"Albus, be careful." he warned.

"I always am… see you later." Dumbledore turned on the spot.

Hermione, Harry and Tom looked at each other.

"Now or never." Hermione murmured, turning on the spot, grabbed the two boys and …

TRTRTR

The cave of horrors. Anastacia involuntarily shuddered. It was cold and she was glad that Igor pulled her closer.

How could she survive this? She and her baby? Maybe by not angering him. Yes, that was the plan. Be nice to him and… well… approve of everything he does. She shook her head. Not such a good idea.

What should she do??? For the first time of her life, she was just clueless.

She held Igor's arm tightly when they stepped into the cave. She didn't dare look at Sarah's face.

"How much longer?" Dennis mumbled quietly from directly behind her.

"Just a few meters. In the middle of the cave, you'll see a vast hall and many rooms…" Igor said. Anastacia couldn't think that anything would look "homely" in this CAVE. She would just have to get…

but at that moment, everyone gave a loud gasp. The interior of the cave was like a grand villa. The walls were covered in black wood, enchanted windows, with various different scenes behind them, large chandeliers, expensive leather sofas and a table with an armchair was in this particular entrance hall.

Dark brown doors led to other unknown rooms and Anastacia suddenly felt her fear ebb away. How odd.

No one noticed Grindelwald's silent entrance.

"Good morning, children." he said in a soothing voice. Everyone jumped and Anastacia's fear returned in a heartbeat. Grindelwald looked like a creature from a horrorbook, Anastacia thought. He was old and large, his face was scarred, his eyes were black holes and his bald head made her almost vomit. His mouth was wide and stretched into a huge smirk.

He towered over Igor and looked down at him with a sneer on his face. "Good morning, Master." Igor bent so low that his chin was almost touching his toes. Sarah, Anastacia and Dennis imitated him.

"Sarah Dumbledore – our special guest." Grindelwald said, his scarred, menacing face, turning towards the 20 or so people that Anastacia hadn't seen at first. They were all standing behind Grindelwald, all wearing expensive black robes and black scarves around their mouths and noses. They were all leering at the poor girl.

Anastacia saw that Grindelwald was now looking at her.

"Anastacia. Delighted to meet you." he said, taking her hand and kissing it. Anastacia did her best not to cringe away from his touch and lips.

The other followers were staring at her, almost undressing her with their eyes. "Aww but don't even think about it." Grindelwald looked at his friends imploringly. "She's all mine." and with that he laughed his maniacal laugh.

Igor and Dennis looked at Anastacia, pitying her.

"I need a beautiful lady next to me, assisting me, don't I?" Grindelwald, his face millimetres from hers. His hand was caressing her cheek. "Wife and whore – that's what I still need." he mumbled.

"Don't you agree? Answer me!" Grindelwald.

Anastacia cleared her throat. "Yes, of course you do." The answer was fake, but Grindelwald didn't notice it. "Very well. You learn fast. I think you will make a perfect second lady." she was shaking. From terrible fear. That gruesome face was luckily straightening up and getting away from her.

"As for the others… Sarah will be taken hostage until her good-for-nothing uncle comes and rescues her." Grindelwald snapped his fingers and thin ropes wound around her.

"Nooooo." Dennis yelled and tried to grab the rope.

"What are YOU doing?" Grindelwald looked at Dennis as if he were a fresh piece of meat.

Dennis didn't answer. His lower lip was trembling.

"Crucio." Grindelwald yelled. And Anastacia witnessed something she wished she hadn't. Dennis being tortured and screaming in pain, almost tore her heart in two. She kept her tears flowing freely. Dennis was writhing on the floor and screaming his lungs out. Every scream pierced Anastacia. Why had she even come here?

Dennis lay in a heap on the floor, when Grindelwald was finished with him. "Don't EVER contradict me, boy." he said menacingly.

Dennis sighed. Meanwhile, two robed men had taken Sarah away from them, into a chamber on the far right. He felt unbearably guilty.

"But nevertheless, you did a great job. You shall be rewarded, Dennis." Grindelwald smirked this grotesque smile and motioned for two other followers to take Dennis to another chamber. Dennis didn't even struggle anymore. All his energy had left him.

"Igor my boy. You learned fast enough. Crucio's do their work. And you brought me this special lady. MY lady." Grindelwald smirked.

Igor looked at Anastacia imploringly as if wanting her to understand that he didn't WANT to do it. Anastacia understood him perfectly. She didn't blame him at all.

"No, Igor, Dmitri, Grigori, Aleksandr and Sergey – you go out and track Dumbledore. NOW!" Grindelwald yelled menacingly. The 5 young men bowed in front of him and walked swiftly out of the room.

To her horror, Anastacia was alone now with Grindelwald. She almost fainted from terror.

"Now, let's get to know each other a bit better, before we… well you know what I mean… before we get to know each other even 'better' and 'deeper'." Grindelwald said in what he suspected a soothing voice.

Anastacia couldn't suppress a shiver. She knew exactly what Grindelwald wanted to do. Now that was her life. No one could help her. She being the second lady, the whore and wife of Grindelwald, the evilest wizard of all time.

If only Tom was with her…

Grindelwald led her to a side room. She felt calmer when she noticed that there was just a tea table – with tea and cake – and no bed.

"First stage." Grindelwald, whispered, next to her ear. "First date." his face was millimetres from hers. He gave her a hard brief kiss and pushed her into the door.

Anastacia almost fainted from horror and disgust, but had to keep her head if she wanted to make it out alive. Would he ever allow her outside?

He took her hand and led her to the table. Anastacia was glad when Grindelwald took a seat across from her. "Milk?" he asked her as he had poured her a cup.

"No thank you." Anastacia said politely, shaking her head. Grindelwald shrugged and poured himself some.

"Sugar?" he asked her.

"No, as a model, I cannot…"

"You won't model anymore. You are MY model now." Grindelwald cackled. Anastacia threw him a horrified glance but didn't say anything.

"So. let's get started then. Tell me EVERYTHING about you."

TRTRTR

"Hermione, WHERE exactly ARE we?" Tom asked, his face red from anger. "Shut up. There is Dumbledore! Duck behind that stone." Hermione said, obviously forgetting that they were wearing the invisibility cloak.

Harry threw her a pointed glance. "By the way, he doesn't seem to know the entrance."

"I think we should ask him for help."

"Never ever. Don't even think about it." Tom said a bit angrily.

"Okay. So what do we do?"

"Obviously, we wait. Dumbledore doesn't seem to have a clue either." Harry said. But he was wrong. Very wrong. 20 or so wizards and wizards suddenly appeared.

"My friends." Dumbledore greated them warmly.

"Aurors." Tom muttered.

"They are going to help." Harry said slightly happier.

"No. They are going to attack HER as well.." Hermione said crossly. "We have to stop them."

"No. Because Dumbledore has to defeat Grindelwald."

"Let's just wait." Hermione said exasperatedly, glaring at the two boys.

TRTRTR

Anastacia was slumped lazily in her comfy armchair. Tea was over now and none of the other followers had arrived yet. They were either on a mission, or had to watch over Dennis and Sarah.

She lazily watched as Grindelwald helped himself to a second piece of cake. "I wonder how you can eat that much and yet still have this perfect sporty figure." Anastacia said in wonder.

Grindelwald smirked. "I do a lot of sports… later on with you then."

"Hmm, that will be interesting. Let's see, if I am up to your standars." Anastacia smiled.

"You will. Definitely." Grindelwald looked at her suggestively.

He suddenly picked her up bridal style and walked with her to the next room. Anastacia vaguely noted that a large comfy bed was in the middle of the room, surrounded by rugs and little lamps.

It looked cute. Grindelwald threw her onto the bed. "I've been waiting for many years to do that." he said huskily.

"Let the fun begin." Anastacia smirked back and looked at Grindelwald longingly.

Grindelwald looked back at her hungrily. He was really fond of Mika's potions. Mika would be rewarded later, at the moment, Anastacia had to see who her rightful master was, whom she had to obey and well – who she was about to marry.

He smirked. Perfect wife. Perfect whore. Perfect servant. Why hadn't he thought about that before?

Grindelwald silently praised Mika's love potion again and gave Anastacia a hard long kiss… He looked at her fondly. Whoever had invented that potion – he should have been rewarded…

Keep the reviews coming – they make me update sooner. Tell me what you think of it so far…


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

Grindelwald looked back at her hungrily. He was really fond of Mika's potions. Mika would be rewarded later, at the moment, Anastacia had to see who her rightful master was, whom she had to obey and well – who she was about to marry.

He smirked. Perfect wife. Perfect whore. Perfect servant. Why hadn't he thought about that before?

Grindelwald silently praised Mika's love potion again and gave Anastacia a hard long kiss… He looked at her fondly. Whoever had invented that potion – he should have been rewarded…

On with the story.

Grindelwald ripped open her dress and gazed at her underwear in awe. It was the Christmas present from Hermioene – a girl from Hogwarts that Anastacia vaguely remembered. It was a light-blue and black lingerie made of finest silk. "It might be useful." Hermione had said with a wink.

Anastacia looked at Grindewald fondly and closed her eyes when he kissed her desperately. Her mind seemed to be miraculously clear and she only noticed that he looked at her adoringly. He kissed her one more time.

Suddenly they heard a loud knock.

"Not now!" Grindelwald groaned.

The person outside ignored him and knocked again – even louder this time. "It's important. Open the door, please, Master!" a male voice said urgently.

"Great!" Grindelwald spat. He turned to Anastacia. "Sorry darling. I promise I'll curse him for that."

Anastacia smiled at him. "Come back soon, I don't want to miss you."

Grindelwald smirked that scary lopsided smile at her and opened the door.

"What do you want, Dmitri?" he growled, his wand ready for the crucio.

"Sorry master, there are intruders! Outside the cave trying to get inside!" the guy said breathlessly, shooting a pitied glance at Anastacia who was lounging lazily on the bed.

"Seal the doors! Now!" Grindelwald commanded.

He turned to Anastacia. "Wear that!" he waved his wand and suddenly she was wearing a black tight cloak with a black hood. "Pull up the hood and follow me!" Grindelwald spat, taking her hand and pulling Anastacia with him.

TRTRTR

The three children were waiting under the invisibility cloak watching Dumbledore and the aurors trying to open the cave.

"You used to be his best friend. Use your brain, Albus. What would be his most likely protection for the cave?" a female auror called frostily.

Dumbledore stopped and looked at her appraisingly. "Not too bad your idea." he smiled and cast a non-verbal charm.

Hermione, Harry and Tom waited holding their breaths. They heard a loud crack – and a door was revealed. The aurors and the students looked at Dumbledore fondly. Even Tom.

"I suggest we split into three groups." Dumbledore announced looking at the open door. "There are three different paths."

Hermione furrowed her brows. That was a complication she had not foreseen. "We need to divide as well – Harry you go with them and Tom you go with Dumbledore..." "No, I will definitely NOT go with Dumbledore!" Tom snarled, giving Hermione a glare.

"Okay, which means, I will go with him and you go with the others. I guess you'll find us – Dumbledore will know the correct path." Hermione sighed and they each stepped inside the cave.

It was dark and freezing. Hermione pulled up her hood – Tom had taken the invisibility cloak from her. She followed her group with Dumbledore in the front down the narrow hallways. She had to catch her breath twice – they seemed to be in a far better condition than her for some reason.

Then someone almost bumped into her. She turned around sharply – and saw – NO ONE. She shuddered visibly. "Don't worry, it's me, Hermione." a soft voice next to her ear mumbled. "Tom!" she gasped. "You were supposed to go with this other group." she scolded.

"I didn't want to go with those losers – they met a dead-end anyway." Tom smirked, sliding the cloak off of him. "What are you doing?" Hermione hissed enraged. "We're here." Tom just said tonelessly.

She gasped. They were in a wide hall that was surrounded by various windows. Expensive chandeliers and leather couches were grouped around the room. Hermione and Tom looked around and spotted Grindelwald and his 50 or so followers. Even a young lady was sitting on his left side, looking at the crowd snobbishly. Hermione couldn't see her face, because she had pulled the hood into her face. They were all wearing black cloaks and hoods, their white faces looking calculatingly at the crowd.

"Albus my old friend." Grindelwald sneered. Dumbledore looked at Grindelwald warily. "You have changed." he said, sadness lacing his voice. "Yes of course I have. So have you – you are older now!" Grindelwald smirked. The girl next to him let out a short derisive laugh and the cloaked people followed her lead.

Tom's eyes snapped towards her. He knew that laugh from somewhere… it couldn't…. no, it just couldn't be HER. "Hermione, who is that girl, isn't that Evgenia?" Tom asked in a whisper.

"Who? The one next to him? No no, I don't think so." Hermione said in a forced calm voice and Tom raised a disbelieving eyebrow when they heard Dumbledore speak again.

"But at least my life is not being wasted."

"I am not wasting my life – I'm teaching as well – all of my followers what life should be like." Grindelwald pulled his face into a grotesque leer. His fighters cheered and the young lady gazed adoringly at Gellert.

"I am teaching students." Dumbledore said still calmly.

"Yes, I remember. You are TRANSFIGURATION professor… transfiguration of all subjects. I never expected YOU to sink that low. What can you do exactly with that? Transfigure a stone into a comfy pillow?"

Grindelwald's followers smirked evilly and the girl next to him cackled.

"Which is better than your torturing, blackmailing and killing people, Gellert!" Dumbledore said imperiously.

Grindelwald stood up sharply. "You should know better. Never EVER call me by my first name, DUMBLEDORE." he spat drawing his wand. Dumbledore's reflexes however were quicker than expected.

The girl next to Grindelwald pushed her hood back and revealed a breathtaking beauty. "Don't hurt him!" she yelled, jumping in front of Grindelwald.

"Miss Dolohova?" Dumbledore said surprised. Tom and Hermione just gaped. If Tom had been a girl he would have fainted. Hermione held onto Tom for support. "What happened to her?" she asked in a small voice. "It doesn't look as if she's been imperiused." "No, it doesn't. But she can't be like that on her own will, can she?"

"I am warning you, old man, if you do anything to my future husband, you will be very sorry." Anastacia spat venomously.

"Don't worry, darling, I sure know how to defend myself!" Grindelwald smirked at her, sickening Hermione and Tom immensely. Hermione had to hold Tom back when Grindelwald gave her a swift kiss.

"Unlike YOU Dumbledore, I've found myself a wife." Grindelwald grinned smugly. "And are you sure that you didn't black mail her into that? No Imperius?" Dumbledore asked in a bored voice, scrutinizing Anastacia.

"Ask her if you must!"

"Anastacia, did you agree to that on your own free will?"

"Of course, I did. He treats me well and life is fantastic that way." Anastacia said in a menacing voice. A strange voice. Neither Hermione nor Tom had heard her voice in that way before.

"Dumbledore, you should finally see the truth. She has moved over to the dark side." Grindelwald leered.

"I don't think so. No love potion, GELLERT?" Dumbledore asked sharply. "UNCLE" a strangled voice called out.

Automatically every head turned to see who had screamed. Sarah was lying on the floor, her face bloodied and her dark blonde hair dirty hanging limply into her face. A second body was pushed onto the floor next to her. Dennis…

The girl looked at Dennis, not really recognizing him and jeered with the other followers.

"Sarah!" Dumbledore called out his face stark white.

He turned to Grindelwald, all his hate written in his face. "You don't DARE." he spat. "Rictusempra." Dumbledore muttered.

"Don't you even THINK of hurting him!" Anastacia blocked the spell. "What do you think you are doing you old fool?" she spat, clearly not recognizing her former professor.

"Dumbledore! Stop that! Don't anger her! I want to fight you. Fair and square. One on one. Over to that chamber." Grindelwald pointed to one of the doors on the wall. Dumbledore led the way to the room and Grindelwald followed him.

His followers looked unsure about what to do. Grindelwald whispered something that Hermione and Tom didn't understand and the black-robed people stood straighter drawing their wands when Grindelwald closed the door behind him.

Anastacia drew her wand as well and pointed it at the aurors. "Evgenia!" Tom called out stepping out of the shadows.

The wild-eyed young woman looked at the handsome student and shrugged. "Do I know you?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Enough of that chit-chat." a dark voice – one of Grindelwald's followers – announced. "Brace yourself against Grindelwald's force!" he called out and the black-robed people laughed darkly.

"We have to reach Evgenia – BEFORE anyone else reaches her!" Tom said to Hermione in an undertone. The other fighters had already started duelling and various hexes and curses filled the air with lots of colours.

Anastacia almost tripped over her long robe and shot an unforgiveable at a young auror that everyone knew as Shacklebolt. He blocked that spell angrily and shot a curse of his own towards her.

"Where in the world did she learn the unforgivables?'" Tom asked nobody in particular. He was about to pull over the invisibility cloak. But what was the use? Evgenia didn't even know him. She didn't recognize anyone. What had that bastard given her?

A boy that looked like a male model blocked Tom's way, sneering. Tom recognized him immediately – he was the one who had shot that tooth-whitening advertisement with Evgenia. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked slowly, venomously. Tom noticed to his horror, that Evgenia had disappeared again.

He looked at the blonde insanely handsome guy and shot a spell at him that Igor didn't recognize. He immediately fell down and didn't move a muscle.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked with wide eyes, rushing over towards him. "Just a spell of my creation. Don't worry, he'll wake up in half an hour… and then everything is over here." Tom said, not hiding the amusement in his voice.

"Where is SHE?"

"I lost her when this idiot stepped in front of me." Tom glared down at the model.

"Let's try to find her. It's important!" Hermione cried and Tom rolled his eyes. Well obviously.

Meanwhile Anastacia was duelling with the auror, having gained strength and a vast knowledge of the unforgiveables. "You can't evade me forever." she cackled, throwing curse after curse and Shacklebolt doged them all expertly.

Tom and Hermione fought their way to the back where said girl was fighting. Hermione cried: "Anastacia" but she ignored her. To Hermione and Tom it was crystal clear that she was under some sort of spell or potion and didn't recognize them. But what to do against that? Anastacia was clearly fighting for the wrong side. And she didn't know it. She was fighting against her will. AND endangering their baby of course.

"Save her!" Hermione screeched.

"How?" Tom asked back, looking panicked.

"Kiss her!" Hermione called out. She didn't know why she screamed that. She didn't know what FORCED her to say so – and at that moment she knew that this was it, the love potion that lets you stay in love with that person unless someone else kisses you. That looked like Grindelwald. Control freak.

"What?" Tom asked blankly.

"In order to reverse the effect of the love-potion – just KISS her!"

Tom looked at the two duellers, Anastacia a sneer on her pretty face and the auror concentrating hard. "I save her and you distract him, okay?" Tom asked Hermione who nodded vigorously. "On three!"

"One, two, … three!"

Tom jumped towards Anastacia and pinned her down. He looked at her beautiful face that was contorted in fear, anger and confusion. He gave her a passionate kiss and she seemed to fall apart under his pressure. She became weak and fragile – her old self.

Tom looked at her lovingly. Meanwhile Hermione had blocked the spells of the auror. "Which side are you on?" he snarled. "Your-side-we-just-saved-her-because-she-was-under-a-potion." Hermione gasped. Shacklebolt looked at the pair and grimaced. He stuck out his hand. "Sorry, I attacked you then."

Hermione briefly shook it and before she could even so much as register it, the auror had disappeared into the battlefield. "You are really good at duelling, Hermione." Tom said and almost cracked a smile. "Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"What happened to her?" she asked him. "She seems very still – hardly breathing. But I reversed the potion. When I kissed her, she didn't struggle and became limp and weak. That's a good sign I suppose." Tom said, gazing at his fiancée. "I RECKON so." Hermione shrugged half-heartedly.

The halls became more crowded as the other aurors ran in and participated as well. "Let's hide somewhere." Hermione suggested, not keen on participating in any more fights. She had fought TWICE in such battles. Once in her time, AGAINST Tom and now in this time, WITH Tom… how surprising…

Tom carried Anastacia to a secluded spot and bent over her. "Hey." he said softly. Anastacia managed a weak smile. "Hey." she said in a weak voice. "Hermione, Tom." she said in a happier voice, trying to sit up.

"Shhh, don't overestimate yourself." Hermione said kindly, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Everything will be over soon." she smiled.

"Oh my god. They are fighting?" Anastacia asked, fully alert this time.

"Well, YES. So were you. Only, you were fighting for Grindelwald – and you were duelling against this auror, throwing unforgiveable after unforgiveable." Tom explained in a hard voice. Anastacia's mouth dropped open in shock. "AND you were the second lady of Grindelwald – or rather WIFE- and you defended him." Tom snarled.

Anastacia's face went chalk white. "I didn't… I did… oh my god! No! How could he?" she was devastasted and started crying. "Tom!" Hermione reprimanded him. "I'm sorry. But she has to know what that idiot did to her!" Tom said crossly and stroked his girls hair in order to calm her.

"Shhh, everything will be okay." Tom said in a soothing voice. Anastacia just cried harder. She noticed, that she was wearing black tight silk robes. The same robes that Grindelwald's followers were wearing. She sighed in defeat. "Okay okay. But I was his wife?"

"His soon-to-be-wife." Tom said bitterly, glaring at HIS soon-to-be-wife.

"Let's go!" Hermione said suddenly, getting an inspiration.

"What?" Tom asked bewildered.

"I said, let's go." Hermione said getting up in a swift movement.

"But the fight is still going on! We can't make it through unharmed." Tom said.

"But you see the wall? There are cracks in it. All of the different spells caused them. We have to get out of here. NOW. Or the cave will crash." Hermione said in a panicky voice.

"Okay OKAY. But let's use the invisibility cloak." Tom suggested and Hermione agreed. Tom put the cloak over the two girls and him and they silently made their way onto the battlefield.

To Hermione's relief, she didn't spot Harry. A lot of black-robed people – another plus – were lying on the floor, either dead or unconscious. When they tried to walk past the battlers as quiet as possible a spell caught the cloak and the gust of wind made the cloak fly away and uncover the three youths.

Hermione screamed and Tom reacted fastest: "Run, Hermione, just run." He took Anastacia in his arms and ran away with her. Hermione next to them, breathing hard. "Dozdisj tebja!" a foreign voice came and a yellow light hit Anastacia directly in her breast.

Hermione screamed in horror. 'Oh no. Let's hope she isn't killed. Or otherwise we travelled back without making a difference.' To her utter disappointment, Anastacia closed her eyes and fell limply back into Tom's arms.

"Run, just run. We'll reach the entrance soon." he panted.

Hermione had tears in her eyes but ran nevertheless.

Outside, Tom covered them with the cloak and chanted a heating spell around them, making Hermione feel comfortable and warm immediately.

He lay the beauty gently onto the grass, looking at her sadly. Hermione looked at the pale girl and tears started to dwell in her eyes. There was no noticeable pulse. She ripped open the cloak to feel her heart. "Oh. My. God. Don't freak.! Tom?"

Review please ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

He lay the beauty gently onto the grass, looking at her sadly. Hermione looked at the pale girl and tears started to dwell in her eyes. There was no noticeable pulse. She ripped open the cloak to feel her heart. "Oh. My. God. Don't freak.! Tom?"

On with the story:

Tom didn't look at her because he was scared that his angel was dead. "No, Hermione. Spare me." he whispered hoarsely.

"Tom! Look!" Hermione said even clearer than before. "What are you asking me to do? See her when she's dying?" Tom spat angrily. "How stubborn can you get?" Hermione said angrily.

Tom turned around sharply: "NEVER call me stubborn." he said darkly. "Okay. But now you can look. She's wearing my underwear." Hermione announced triumphantly. Tom was not sure if he should laugh or be depressed. "Excuse me?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked a half-smirk. "She is wearing YOUR underwear?"

Hermione blushed. "No, not MY underwear but the underwear I bought her for Christmas. It's a special underwear. It protects the wearer from minor dark curses and hexes." Hermione explained.

Tom gasped, his eyes wide and hopeful. He ripped open the cloak and the corset had a black hole right above her heart. He looked at Hermione gratefully. "Is she still alive?" Hermione breathed in a small voice?

"Yes, I can feel her heart… it's very weak though." Tom explained.

Hermione sank down on the grass next to her. "Oh my god, we saved her." she said still not fully believing it.

Tom smiled at her. "Without you, she would probably have been dead."

"That's why we came here!" Hermione said in a small voice.

"So where are you REALLY from?" Tom asked her, still stroking Anastacia's hair?

"I have already TOLD you! We are friends from Ireland!" Hermione said exasperatedly, though not looking at Tom.

"I don't believe you, Hermione. Why did you know everything with Grindelwald, Dumbledore and Anastacia? You even gave her protective underwear!" he furrowed his brows scrutinizing Hermione closely.

But Hermione was spared answering because Anastacia opened her eyes groggily.

She let out a scream.

"Tom! Hermione!" she said trying to sit up.

"Shhh, be quiet. They might hear you." Anastacia obeyed and lowered her voice. "Where is my brother?"

"He is in there fighting." Hermione said in a low voice.

Anastacia stood up in a second. "I have to find them."

"No, you won't. You're too weak. What if Grindelwald captures you again?" Tom held her in his iron-grip.

Anastacia said nothing. She only pointed into the direction of the cave.

Hermione and Tom turned around simultaneously. Dumbledore and the aurors were walking out triumphantly. They won? What about Harry?

Hermione threw the cloak off themselves and ran towards Dumbledore.

"Professor, what happened? Are you alright?"

"What are YOU doing here?" Dumbledore was surprised. "I told you not to follow me."

"Sorry, couldn't resist!" Hermione smirked the typical Slytherin smirk and she was getting quite good at it. "So what about Harry?"

"Everything is fine. Mister Evans will be here in a minute, he has only some minor injuries and Gellert is dead. Unfortunately. But he cast the killing curse at me and I had to defend myself." Dumbledore said a bit sadly.

"I understand, professor." Hermione nodded. "What about Andrej?"

His face broke into a large grin. "Dennis apologized a thousand times for taking Sarah with him. I'm actually tired of it. He and Sarah both are fine as well. They will be out here in a minute."

"I see you've brought Mr. Riddle as well. And you saved Anastacia?"

"Yes, we did. It was because of the 'mission' if you know what I mean. And professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"We succeeded."

TRTRTR

Anastacia, Dennis, Tom, Hermione, Harry, Sarah, Igor, Mika and Nadya were sitting in the large living-room of the Dolohovs, celebrating the defeat over Grindelwald. Russian specialities, vodka and other alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks were being served.

Igor and Tom were throwing death-glances at each other. Tom gave Anastacia a glass of orange juice and Igor sneered. "Have you stopped her from drinking alcohol, Riddle? She is RUSSIAN, in case you haven't noticed. We ALL drink!" Igor spat.

Tom looked at Anastacia imploringly. They clearly didn't know that she was pregnant – or they wouldn't have asked her to drink as well.

"Don't know what to say to that?" Igor smirked evilly.

"Look, Igor…." Anastacia began uncertainly. "Tom, can I talk to Igor alone for a minute?"

He looked at her strangely. Jealousy.

"I don't like that."

"But I need to talk to him."

"You can do that in front of me."

"No, I can't." Anastacia snapped. "Just let me go already."

Tom wanted to say something but Anastacia took Igor's hand and pulled him outside.

"Anastacia what happened to you??? I thought we wanted to get married? I proposed to you. You said yes. What happened to that?"

"I'm really sorry. If you remember correctly, you broke off the engagement." Anastacia told him sternly.

"Because I didn't know what you were doing! I was doing it on Grindelwald's orders!"

"WHAT?" That distracted her for a short time.

"I didn't WANT to." Igor said urgently.

"But you still did it. I have found someone new. I don't want to break your heart and it hurts me to see you in that state, Igor. I have always loved you but I was deeply hurt when you broke up with me just like that. Then I found Tom…" Anastacia said but was interrupted by Igor.

"An ENGLISH guy. What do you see in him?"

At that moment, Anastacia's parents walked out towards the former couple.

"Igor, Anastacia, I honestly don't think that you should stop seeing each other just like that. I thought you were the perfect couple." Lyudmila said in a strong voice.

Anastacia shook her head and looked at her parents. "Look. It isn't easy just like that."

Her father shook his head. "Yes, you just have to break up with that English boy and marry Igor."

"That ENGLISH BOY has got a name!" Anastacia said crossly.

"TOM isn't good for you." Lyudmila said and Igor nodded in agreement.

"Who says so? Look, there is something I need to explain. Tom and I are in love. He proposed to me and I said yes. He is the top-student in Hogwarts, he is in Slytherin as well and he is head-boy. Oh and there is a tiny piece of information that you should know as well to understand me better." Anastacia said all this very fast.

"Oh and what should that be?" Igor said, crossing his arms.

"I'm pregnant!"

Sorry, this was so short. The next one will be longer. Thanks for your reviews… keep them coming ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"TOM isn't good for you." Lyudmila said and Igor nodded in agreement.

"Who says so? Look, there is something I need to explain. Tom and I are in love. He proposed to me and I said yes. He is the top-student in Hogwarts, he is in Slytherin as well and he is head-boy. Oh and there is a tiny piece of information that you should know as well to understand me better." Anastacia said all this very fast.

"Oh and what should that be?" Igor said, crossing his arms.

"I'm pregnant!"

On with the story…

Igor just gasped. Anastacia didn't look anyone in the face – she couldn't look at her parents disappointed faces.

Her father gave her a swift glare and turned to the party without another word. "I'm so sorry." Anastacia said quietly, meeting her mother's eyes, which were sorrowful. Anastacia could barely hear her mutter: "We'll manage… don't worry, I'm here for you." she hugged her daughter tightly. "Thanks mum." Anastacia said, tears forming in her eyes. "I'll always be there for you." and with that her mother went after Aleksey.

"He did that to you?" Igor's voice was higher and seemed strangled.

"Well – I mean… it is actually both of our fault." Anastacia said feeling the need to defend Tom somehow. Igor looked at her strangely – a mixture of different emotions Anastacia didn't know he could feel – pity, sadness, jealousy, anger and a look that one usually had when one had lost their love.

"I would even take you with the baby and care for it as if it were mine. Give us another chance, Anastacia, I'm begging you." Igor whispered, taking her small hands into his big ones.

Flashback:

_Anastacia was already pissed. Her brother was acting like a stranger towards her, or even worse, treating her like she was his enemy. _

"_Oh, thanks a bunch. By the way, this letter is from your BOYFRIEND." __Dennis sneered._

'_Why did he say that so loudly? Sure, everyone must have heard it now. What an embarrassing git.' she thought seething. Luckily, Anastacia__ didn't notice Tom looking up from his conversation and watching them intently, Dennis, however DID notice. He glared at Tom, before handing her surprised sister the letter. "Why are you glaring at Tom?" she enquired._

"_None of your business." Dennis snarled and got up._

_Anastacia__ shrugged. She couldn't care less at the moment. Her fiancé had written to her._

_Dear Anastacia,_

_you have absolutely no idea how much I miss you. My parents are not telling me where you are and yours aren't saying a thing either._

_Top secret. Probably from our "leader" as we call him. _

_I hope you get this letter and that you are well. _

_But there are some news I have to tell you._

_As I don't know what it is with you and where you are and what you are doing, I would like to break off our engagement. I hope you are not too sad about that. Please understand my point of view as well. Don't expect it to not be hard for me. It is, honestly. I really loved you, Anastacia and still do. But I cannot live with being engaged and not knowing where you are and what you do._

_If you decide to come back unharmed, we can of course still meet up and if we have the same feelings all over again, we can start anew._

_Hope you understand,_

_yours always_

_Igor_

_Anastacia__ blinked back tears. Her whole world was falling apart. Her fiancé had broken off their engagement, her parents were mad at her and her idol didn't want her in his ranks anymore. She was devastated. She couldn't handle the last two points, but Igor, well that was another thing._

_She couldn't hold the tears back any longer and let them fall freely._

End of Flashback

She looked at him clearly. He was as beautiful as ever – his blonde hair hanging into his eyes, his blue troubled eyes, boring into her, he looked like a typical Russian ice-king, but Anastacia knew better. He cared for her, spoiled her and needed HER.

"Remember all of our good times." he said softly, caressing her cheek with his icy fingers. "Don't just throw them away like that." his eyes locked with Anastacia's.

"I know you still love me." Igor said even quieter, frowning slightly. Anastacia's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to answer to that.

Anastacia looked at him blankly.

"Anastacia where are you? Come join the party!" Dennis called loudly from the living-room.

"Give us five more minutes." Igor called instead of her.

He turned to his ex again. "Look, we both know, we were made for each other! Do you remember the day in the meadow of the Durmstrang grounds?"

Anastacia had to smile against her will. Of course, she remembered, it had been the happiest day of her life – before she met Tom.

Flashback:

_Igor and Anastacia were walking in the Durmstrang grounds, hand in hand. It was summer and very warm – for Russian and Bulgarian summers at least.__ They should have gone to class but Igor had promised her something important and he had to show that to her while no one was with them. Anastacia could hardly contain her curiosity._

"_Look, it's Vitalij Krum over there!" Igor said, waving to his friend. "Vitalij what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in class?" he grinned. Vitalij grinned back, his girlfriend Yulia smirking back slightly suggestively. "I've got better stuff to do. As apparently you have as well."_

_Igor smirked back impishly. "You guess." Anastacia and Vitalij's girlfriend laughed loudly. "But excuse us, I've got something planned." Vitalij gave him the thumbs up and Yulia waved them good-bye._

"_Vitalij knows what you planned??? And I don't? Come on, don't be so secretive!" Anastacia pouted, her full lips rose into the perfect pout that Igor loved so much._

"_Come on, don't be so inhumanly curious. You'll find out in a minute anyway." Igor grinned at his girlfriend. His smile was contagious and Anastacia couldn't suppress a giggle._

_They turned a corner onto a large meadow. "These are not Durmstrang grounds anymore. We should be careful." Anastacia frowned. Where was he leading her?_

"_Exactly. That's why I decided to use this place for my little – how should I say it – surprise." Igor suddenly seemed nervous and his hands were sweaty, he was not the usual self-assured, confident, cocky 'player'._

_Anastacia looked at him quizzically. Definitely, something was up. But what was it?_

_Igor led her to the shadow of a large fir tree. Anastacia gasped in earnest. She couldn't believe it. Her heart skipped a beat, when she saw the heart made of candle lights on the meadow under the tree. In the middle there was a small wooden box. _

_She looked at Igor with wide eyes. He nodded at her. "Go open the box." She didn't say anything as her heart was beating frantically._

_Anastacia bent down, retrieved the box and inside she found a beautiful silver ring with a diamond on top. A+I forever was written in tiny black letters in the inside._

_Igor took her hand and knelt down beside her. "Anastacia, we've been together for 4 months, but I know that you are the one for me. Do you want to marry me?"_

_She__ looked at him, hardly believing all of it, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Yes, Igor, I do."_

_Igor could not suppress his cry of happiness and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Anastacia."_

"_I love you too."_

End of Flashback

"I remember." she said quietly.

She pulled of the ring with difficulty. "I have found my match now, Igor. I'm really sorry to hurt you like that. But I love Tom." she handed him the ring.

Igor looked at her with a heartbroken face and Anastacia hated herself for that. But she couldn't help it. She loved Tom.

Igor shook his head. "No take it. I made it for you. Just … well, just don't forget me, okay?"

Anastacia cried in earnest now and hugged him tightly. "No, Igor, I'll NEVER forget you."

Igor patted her back awkwardly. "Keep in touch." he muttered and Anastacia nodded.

"Finished?" Tom asked as soon as Anastacia had released Igor from her hug. "Yes, we are." she tried to smile through her tears. Tom seemed to be self-conscious. But when he saw her smile, all his worries were vanished.

"I have to go." Igor said urgently and turning abruptly from the new couple.

"Hmm, he didn't like that, did he?" Tom frowned after him.

"Well, it hurts me to see him like that. But he'll get over it." Anastacia assured him. "I'm not worried about him… I'm worried about you." Tom said quietly, holding her hands and staring into her slightly widened, big, beautiful eyes.

"About me?" Anastacia repeated dumbfounded.

"I don't want to lose you. You are the most important thing to me on earth. That's why I travelled with them to save you. I came, just because of you." he said clearly, his beautiful face showing distress and worries.

"You won't lose me. Never. You'll have to put up with me for the rest of your life." Anastacia smirked and Tom had to laugh out loudly. He grabbed her face and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

TRTRTR

"But I want to study my last year at Hogwarts." Anastacia stamped her foot in frustration.

"Only Durmstrang offers these home-school courses. You can't go to school AND have your baby. You will be home-schooled HERE and have your baby HERE." her father said with an awful note of finality in his voice.

"Mr. Dolohov, I assure you, that we can take care of your daughter and her child as well. She can attend all of the classes like a regular student and our nurse knows everything and will help her during her pregnancy and after the child is born. We'll take care of everything, don't worry." Dumbledore said kindly.

"She is not even an adult. She only has her OWLs." Lyudmila whined.

"She will be able to complete her education AND her NEWTS. I assure you, our nurse is more than capable of looking after the child when Anastacia attends her classes." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Hmpf." was the only response that Aleksey managed after Dumbledore's explanation.

"And her brother will also help her, I reckon." unexpected, but not unwelcome, Sarah's voice had piped up.

Everyone looked at her.

"Her brother? Well, he will be back in Durmstrang. He will complete his education here." Aleksey boomed.

"Father. I have found Hogwarts to be my real home. Durmstrang is not interesting for me anymore. Please let me finish in Hogwarts." Dennis said in a strong voice.

"If you wish so, my son, then you shall finish in Hogwarts. I expect you with only the best marks."

"Thank you father." Dennis said politely.

Anastacia scoffed. "What about me?"

Her mother and father turned simultaneously towards her. "If you wish, you can stay as well – but your brother should take care of you."

Anastacia smiled a wide smile. "Thank you so much, mother and father." she hugged them both, always being a bit more temperamental than her brother.

"Thank you Mrs. and Mr. Dolohov. We respect your wishes and I can assure you that I will take care of your daughter as well." Tom bowed slightly. Mrs. Dolohova blushed and smiled kindly. "Thank you Tom. We really appreciate that." she hugged him unexpectedly.

Aleksey scowled and said in a booming voice: "Very well, Tom, will you follow me into my study for a drink? To get to know each other? I can offer you my mother's home-made speciality - vodka with raspberry-jam." Anastacia's father clapped Tom on the back.

"Go and follow him – this is a sign that he accepted you into our family." Anastacia whispered so that her father didn't hear. Her smile was broad and reassuring.

Feeling elated, Tom followed Anastacia's father into his study. Although his happiness was slightly smashed by the drink that was offered to him. Vodka and Raspberry jam? He couldn't be serious. Tom didn't want to appear impolite so he accepted. Although he was about to gag and throw up he tried a sip – and he liked it. He smiled broadly at Aleksey who grinned back.

"I'll teach you Russian toasts. You should know them, since I guess, we'll be seeing your more often. Sa uspyechov." Aleksey took his glass and toasted Tom who toasted back. He was feeling slightly more relaxed around her parents now. Now that he was accepted into the Russian family he felt truly love.

TRTRTR

"Hermione, how will we get back?" Ron asked his eyes wide and panicky.

"I have no idea. Dumbledore is nowhere to be seen. No one knows where he is." Hermione snapped. They were supposed to travel home as soon as their task is finished but not before Dumbledore gave them his okay. Furthermore, they still had no idea how to get back.

"There is no other possibility. We have to stay here in this time-period until he is back." Harry said offhandedly.

Hermione looked at him sceptically. "Harry, is there anything, we should know, but don't?"

Harry looked down and blushed, not saying anything.

"Harry?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"The time-turner is broken." Harry pulled out the broken time-turner, shards of glass and sand in his pocket.

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked aghast.

"During the battle, I kept this thing in my pocket and then a curse hit it – and it broke." Harry said sheepishly.

"You should be glad that you didn't get transported through time. For all we know, you could have been in the founder's time." Hermione reprimanded him.

"Harry! Why did you do that? Why didn't you leave the time-turner here with me?" Ron moaned.

"I took is with me deliberately. If we didn't have any chance of winning or escaping I would have used the time-turner for that!" Harry whispered.

"And would have left me behind???" Ron growled.

"It was only a last resort. I probably wouldn't have used it anyway." Harry confessed.

Hermione grinned broadly. "Why are you grinning?" Ron demanded forcefully. "I think to the future we are going back to, we won't recognize much. But I'm pretty sure that you will be in Slytherin, Harry." she grinned.

Harry smirked at her too. "Well, I don't doubt it. There is no reason anymore to tell the sorting hat not to put me there."

"As long as I'm not stuck in stinking Hufflepuff anymore…" Ron groaned. "You are a typical Gryffindor. All of the Weasleys are." Hermione said kindly.

"Where do you think you'll be?"

Hermione shrugged. "That is a complete mystery. I was in Gryffindor in our time although the sorting hat wanted to put me into Ravenclaw and here I was sorted into Slytherin. I have no idea."

"That only leaves Hufflepuff then." Ron grinned.

"Shut up."

TRTRTR

"Shouldn't we get married after graduation?" Tom asked.

"The baby won't wait. I think we should as soon as possible. I still want to fit into a normal white wedding dress." Anastacia grinned.

"Sounds good to me. Where are we going to get married?"

"Hmm, that's a good question. I would have suggested in Moscow, at the red square next to the neverending fire, but I think you've got something else in mind. Your family here might…" but she was interrupted by Tom's angry eyes.

"As you know, I don't have any relatives." Tom spat angrily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Anastacia rolled her eyes.

"No, it's okay. We can get married in Russia. Now we should decide, who we are going to invite…"

"I've already written a list of people, I would like to invite." Anastacia said, handing him a list of names.

Tom took the list and read through the names, half of them were unfamiliar to him. Then he stopped short at a certain name.

"No, we cannot do that. I object!"

Liked it??? Review please 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"_I've already written a list of people, I would like to invite." Anastacia said, handing him a list of names._

_Tom took the list and read through the names, half of them were unfamiliar to him. Then he stopped short at a certain name._

"_No, we cannot do that. I object!" _

On with the story:

"Why not? He is fine with it. I asked him about that." Anastacia said frowning at Tom's obvious jealousy.

"I don't want to have your EX-FIANCÉ at the wedding, Anastacia. Igor will just be hurt." Tom said reproachfully.

Anastacia laughed loudly. "What?" Tom asked shortly. "I think it is sweet how you pronounce Igor's name. So typically English." she smiled. Tom's breath caught in his throat once again. When would he get used to the beauty of his fiancé? Probably not very soon. His heart melted at the sight of her smile.

"Okay, if you want to have him, he can come." Tom grumbled.

"Thank you sooo much." Anastacia squealed and kissed him briefly.

"Ahhh… now, let me add my names…" Tom grinned, a bit red in the face.

"Do that!" Anastacia said, looking at the list below her. Most of the Slytherin-girls and boys from her year were invited. Sarah Dumbledore also didn't miss. And all her Russian Durmstrang friends of course also had to attend.

Tom wrote down the names she expected. Malfoy, Black, Zabini, Rosier, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle – of course – no surprises there.

"They may also bring their partners." Tom said more to himself than to Anastacia. "Yes right. Then Eileen can bring Tobias Snape." she grinned.

Tom's face shot up, a look of genuine surprise. "Noooo, she is not dating him, is she?" he asked completely thrown. Anastacia couldn't suppress a giggle. "Oh yes, they've been going out for quite a long time now."

Tom just smirked but didn't say anything else. "Come on, I think, Tobias is perfectly nice." she huffed. "Well… he is a typical Ravenclaw if you ask me." he shook his head.

"Is that a bad thing? … Well, forget it. So, let's not talk about that anymore." Anastacia told him.

Tom smirked even broader. "You are totally right. I've got a MUCH BETTER idea." and with that he pulled her towards him, kissed her passionately and carried her to the bed bridal style.

"Oh wow…" she grinned.

"I knew, you'd like it." Tom mumbled into her hair.

"With you – always."

TRTRTR

"Dumbledore will not return for another 2 weeks." Headmaster Dippet announced.

The three youths stared at him wide-eyed. "But we need to see him. It's urgent." Hermione said, not masking her horror.

"I assure you that everything is in perfect order. He has just defeated Grindelwald and is currently at the ministry, receiving an order of merlin."

Hermione was the only one who looked utterly shocked and completely thrown.

"Yes, he did. Now good night. There are some things I need to work on." the headmaster subtly ushered them out of his office.

"Why were you so shocked?" Harry asked when they were out of earshot on their way to the Hufflepuff common room, accompagning Ron there. "I know it is well bad with us staying here two more weeks, but…"

"Because we've already changed the future. Don't you remember? In our timeline, Dumbledore didn't get an order of Merlin when he defeated Grindelwald." she explained, watching Harry's and Ron's terrified glances.

"I wonder what the future will look like. Do you think, we'll remember it? I mean our old future?" Harry asked concerned.

"I think so. At least that's what Dumbledore said. I hope he will be back soon." she sighed.

"I hope so too. But he said two more weeks." Ron groaned.

"I hope that there is even a way to send us home, since YOU broke the time-turner." Hermione said acidly. Ron and Hermione both glared at Harry who looked to the floor ashamedly. "I'm really sorry. Come on,… don't be like that." he said apologetically.

"Hermione!" a voice called, interrupting the trio.

Harry and Ron inwardly groaned. "Did you have a nice holiday?" Abraxas asked in a sweet voice that made Hermione almost gag.

"Yes, I did. We went to Russia." Hermione smiled that sickly sweet smile back at Abraxas who didn't notice that it was fake.

"Wow, wasn't it cold there?" Abraxas asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, pretty much. Did you have nice holidays?" Hermione asked him in a polite voice.

"Yea, it was great. We spent it at Malfoy manor… had all those posh parties. Just perfect. The only thing missing was you." Abraxas winked at Hermione.

Ron's face went dangerously dark red. "Come on, Hermione, there is something we need to discuss." he said angrily.

Hermione smiled apologetically at Abraxas and led Ron drag her and Harry away. "See you later." Abraxas called after her, looking crestfallen.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed.

"Protecting you." Ron hissed back, his face resembled a tomato.

Hermione and Harry laughed out loud. "Why do you feel the need to protect her?" Harry grinned.

"From that stupid Slytherin git… Malfoy." Ron said in a frustrated voice.

"Cut it out. You don't need to protect me. I'm a Slytherin myself in case you haven't noticed." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So what? But not in OUR time." Ron said, drawing himself up.

"Don't be so sure about that." Hermione said quietly.

"I wonder… will we still be friends if we aren't in the same houses?" Harry asked them both, noticing that he would be put into Slytherin for certain this time.

"I think so. Because we can remember the change of time." Hermione said.

"So, we'll remember two DIFFERENT times? Won't that confuse us?" Ron asked, frowning.

"I don't know, Ronald, I've never travelled that far into time before." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Let's get you into the Hufflepuff common room. I'm tired." Hermione announced.

"You just want to 'catch up' with Malfoy!" Ron spat.

"Good night Ron!"

TRTRTR

"Well congratulations." Harry smiled at the happy couple in front of him. "And thank you for the invitation."

"You can bring your partner. And even if it is Ron." Tom smirked.

Harry's face went dangerously red but he pressed his lips together and didn't say anything.

"Or YOU can bring him, Hermione." Anastasia smiled.

"I'll see about that!"

"Won't Abraxas be disappointed then?" Tom asked, a teasing smirk enhancing his beautiful features.

Hermione swallowed in earnest. "I don't think so." she said looking onto the ground.

"Hermione, there you are." a voice said at that moment and the four turned around. Abraxas had heard every word. "Will you accompagnie me to the wedding?" he grinned.

Hermione blushed scarlet and Harry looked as if he wanted to hit something. "Yes, I'll go with you." Hermione breathed and Harry looked murderously.

"That's settled then. Perfect!" Anastacia chirped, looking adoringly up at her fiancé and wrapping her small hand around his strong ones. Tom looked back at her, the same love-look on his face and smiled.

TRTRTR

She looked over the quiet meadows and the green forest, towards the blue high snow-capped mountains in the background. She felt the need to sigh heavily. Everything would change. She would be a married woman in 3 hours. Anastacia had to smile. She knew she made the right decision. Tom was the perfect match for her.

"It's time." She heard Maya say swiftly.

"Coming." Evgenia said and went inside the little cottage that was next to the small, but beautiful chapel on the hill.

Tom and she had decided to get married in Russia, in Yaroslavl at the beautiful hill where most couples decided to get married. The little chapel overlooking the almost untouched nature of Yaroslavl radiated peace and calmness.

After the ceremony they had to get to the place where they celebrated, ate, danced and had a good time by horse-carriage (Anastacia and Tom) and the others would go by car. It was a posh place in the center of Yaroslavl and only reserved for the wedding-group today.

Anastacia's mother and her friends had planned everything down to the last chandelier.

"Perfect." Maya was happily jumping up and down. "I'll do your make-up first, then put on the dress and then you'll do the hair, Irina, won't you?"

"When are the guests going to arrive? What about the horse-carriages and the champagne reception?" Anastacia was nervously fiddling her thumbs, while Maya was applying the make-up.

"In two hours. We still have time to do your hair." Irina grinned, painting Anastacia's nails in a light rose colour.

"Beautiful. I like that nailpolish. Yeah, you can only buy it in Russian. I'm surprised, you don't want to move here with Tom." Irina shook her head.

"Well, I don't know. It's a good place to finish my education – with the baby and all." Anastacia replied, wincing a bit as Maya glued on fake eye-lashes.

2 hours later the ordeal was finished. Anastacia was stunned when she looked into the mirror. "Thank you guys. And thank you for the dress, Maya. It's beautiful. I didn't know you were SUCH a good dressmaker.

"Now, the tradition!" Irina squealed.

"What kind of tradition?" Anastacia asked with wide-eyes.

"In the Czech Republic the wife has to eat a quince before the procedure. Half a quince, actually. If it tastes sweet, the marriage will be sweet, if it tastes bitter, the marriage will be bitter!" Irina explained.

Anastacia and Maya looked at their friend dumbfounded, their mouths hanging open silently.

"No no no." Anastacia waved her hands, when she had finally regained her speech. "I will NOT eat it. I don't have time for that. Furthermore, I really DON'T want to know IF my marriage is going to be sweet or bitter. What if it's going to be bitter? I rather wouldn't know."

"Okay, let's go. Everybody's waiting for you to enter." Maya said urgently.

Anastacia's heart sped up. "What?"

"Now, it's time. You have to enter with your dad. Hello Aleksey!" Maya grinned.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Aleksey answered. "Nasya?"

"Father?" she swallowed, suddenly more nervous than she ever thought possible.

"Let's go inside. All of the guests are here and Tom is waiting in the front. The priest has already arrived as well!" Aleksey told her.

Anastacia's nerves were stretched to the limit. She wasn't a Gryffindor for god's sake and she WANTED to be brave. Right now at least. She swallowed hard again and nodded silently.

"Let's go… you'll have a great time." Her father encouraged her one more.

She took his arm and nodded. She had been to far scarier catwalks before.

They entered the chapel to the muggle wedding march and Anastacia felt all eyes on her. She hated that feeling. To her relief, she spotted Tom in the front next to his best man and her best woman and smiled at her lovingly.

"You're beautiful." He whispered when she arrived next to him.

Anastacia's throat was dry and so she didn't answer anything.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur. Anastacia and Tom exchanged their vows and their rings and out of the chapel walked a married couple.

Anastacia and Tom got into the horse carriage, still holding hands and off they went. The cars of the guests gave them a heads start.

"How did you like the ceremony?" Anastacia asked her husband, snuggling closer into his chest.

"I loved it, my beautiful. The girls did a great job!" he smiled at his beautiful wife. 'I'm so happy with her. She is such a beauty in that wedding-dress. I hope we'll be together forever.'

He was brought out of his reverie by several cars, honking their horns loudly and driving slowly after the carriage.

"What is THAT?" he sniffed, turning around.

Anastacia laughed loudly. "It's a tradition in Russia – and I don't know where else – that when you go to the celebration after the church, the guests all honk their horns so that the whole town knows."

Tom frowned. "I don't like it."

Anastacia playfully punched his arm. "Come on. We'll be there in a second anywhere."

And too right she was.

The beautiful luxury hotel, where they were to celebrate the marriage was beyond any place Tom had ever seen. Inside it was even more luxurious and beautifully decorated than outside.

Everything started with a champagne reception and went on for what seemed like ages to Tom and Anastacia with handshakes and congratulations, with food and drinks, with dancing and pictures, with games and prizes and a long long night.

TRTRTR

The next day, Tom and Anastacia had to wake early. Tom had organized the honeymoon present and hadn't told her where they went.

Grumbling, Anastacia had let her friends pack her suitcase and her things as they were led in on the secret.

"We are going there by apparition anyway." Anastacia rolled over to the other side of the bed to ignore Tom. He only laughed. "Nope." Tom grinned. A smile, that would usually have sent Anastacia straight into heaven, but this time it only made her angry.

"So how? Why aren't you telling me anything?" she pouted.

Tom smiled at her cute pout and bent down to kiss her with each word. "Because – 'kiss' – it's- 'kiss'- a – 'kiss' – surprise." And with that he kissed her passionately and very long.

"That was good." Anastacia smirked. "But how else will we go there?"

"By plane."

"By plane??" she was now completely thrown. Weren't they wizards?

"I know for a fact that you've never flown – as I haven't – and so I booked as a flight. Let's go, we're running late."

TRTRTR

At the airport, Anastacia finally found out, where Tom wanted to take her. "Paris???" she squealed delightedly.

"I thought, I would take you there – it seems like the typical place freshly married couples celebrate their honeymoon." Tom smirked.

"Tom, I love you. Thank you so much!" she smiled happily and kissed him lovingly. Both of them felt their hearts speed up. Tom looked into his wife's eyes. Would he ever get used to her beauty? Probably not. Smiling slightly and shaking his head, he bent down again and gave her a brief kiss.

Anastacia smiled dreamily. She would never ever stop loving her husband.

When they boarded the plane, Anastacia opened a small white envelope.

"What's that?" Tom asked, pointing to the envelope.

"Oh, it's from Hermione. She didn't attend." Anastacia said and couldn't suppress a hint of disappointment.

"Not one of them did. But they gave us a nice wedding present, I have to admit." Tom smiled.

"Yes, it was stunning. A stylish living-room table that cleans itself when something is spilled. Probably Hermione's idea." Anastacia grinned.

"Definitely." Tom smirked.

TRTRTR

3 hours later they arrived in Paris and got off the plane.

"Bonsoir. Vos passeports, s'il vous plait!" a black haired, black moustached elderly gentleman, wearing an elegant suit, said, pointing towards the passports they were carrying.

"Here you are. Voilà!" Tom said, handing him both passports and Anastacia drooled.

'He is so gorgeous when he tries to speak French. Such a charmer.' she had to grin.

Reviews please… 

What will happen next?

What will they encounter in Paris?

Will they meet someone they know?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened last time

_3 hours later they arrived in Paris and got off the plane._

"_Bonsoir. Vos passeports, s'il vous plait!" a black haired, black moustached elderly gentleman, wearing an elegant suit, said, pointing towards the passports they were carrying._

"_Here you are. Voilà!" Tom said, handing him both passports and Anastacia drooled._

'_He is so gorgeous when he tries to speak French. Such a charmer.' she had to grin._

On with the story:

"Isn't that lovely?" Tom and Anastacia were snuggling together in a cosy cottage in the outskirts of Paris, overlooking the mountains, meadows and forests. The little B&B in the countryside was especially for honeymoon.

To Tom's distaste another (muggle) couple was celebrating their honeymoon as well in the B&B. "Well, what do you expect? It's May. Most couples get married in May. And you booked us a cottage that was designed for honeymoon especially." Anastacia had said reproachfully.

Tom had just kept them sending glares.

"Could you pass me the tea, please?" Anastacia smiled sweetly at her husband. "Sure" Tom poured her a cup. "What do you want to do today? It's our last day!" Tom announced, a bit sadly.

"Hmm, we've been everywhere, we've seen all the sights. I would like to go shopping in Champs-Elysees." Anastacia said blushing a bit.

Tom grinned. "I knew you were going to say that. But you can't go looking for appropriate clothes." he grinned even broader, patting her swollen stomach.

Anastacia couldn't suppress a smile as well. "I don't necessarily NEED clothes – there are several other interesting things you can buy. Besides, I know my size." she grinned back cockily.

"Hmpfh" Tom said and almost choked. The other couple was there as well, sitting down at the other breakfast table. It reminded him of their first day.

"_Good morning." the young man had said, looking at the couple happily. "Good morning." Anastacia and the other lady had greeted. Tom had said nothing, just glaring at the Germans._

"_Freshly-weds as well?" the woman had asked with a strong accent. "Just the day before yesterday." Anastacia had replied smiling at the memory. _

"_We got married yesterday – in Berlin. Beautiful. My wife and her family did a great job. It was perfect." the man had said, kissing his wife noisily. "Very well." Anastacia had replied, looking away discreetly._

"_What are you going to do today?" the woman had asked, sipping a glass of orange juice_

"_We will be visiting the Eiffeltower." Tom had said curtly._

"_Ach, Helene, der Eiffelturm. Da wollten wir auch hin. __Fragen wir sie doch, ob wir mitgehen könnten." and then he had turned his smiling face towards Tom's scowling one. „We would like to go there as well. Why don't we come with you?"_

_Tom's scowl had become even more pronounced. "Hmm, ok." was all Anastacia had said in a small voice, not wanting to say the wrong thing. _

_After that, the couple had followed them everywhere. Always accompagnied by loud and wet kissing noises It drove Anastacia and Tom nuts._

"Look, today, we'll go ALONE. I can't stand them." Tom whispered into her ear. And too right he was. The couple sat down again at the table, with loud kissing noises.

"Did I hear correctly? You also want to go to Champs-Elysees?" Helene asked excitedly. Anastacia looked down at her half-eaten roll. Tom got up so fast, he almost knocked over his almost empty coffee pot.

"Yes, you heard correctly, Helene. But we're going there ALONE. We want to spend the last day of our honeymoon together. Just the two of us!" he said angrily and Anastacia flinched when she saw his eyes turn red for the briefest of seconds.

"Kein Problem. It is our last day as well and we'll spend it together." Friedrich said, smiling at his wife lovingly and giving her a very wet kiss.

"Thank god." Tom mumbled. "Sssshhh, they might hear." Anastacia whispered. "So what? I don't care. Beside, they are making such loud noises, they won't hear a thing." he shot another glare to the other table.

"Okay Tom, let me brush my teeth." Anastacia said and Tom got up and took her arm and walked with her to their cosy room.

In the small bathroom, Anastacia looked through her bag of toiletries and found the letter from Hermione in her bag a well. She remembered, Hermione had written explicitly to read it alone.

Excitedly, Anatacia sat down on the bathtub. In all the past events she had forgotten to read it. Gingerly, she tore it open.

_Dear Anastacia Riddle,_

_let me congratulate you and Tom again. You are the perfect match._

_Thank you for the invitation to your wedding. I would have liked to come. However, Harry, Ron and I couldn't come. Let me apologise for that. I'm sorry._

_We had to leave the country. I cannot tell you more than that, just that we had to leave. I promise, we WILL see each other again. Probably different than you will imagine. But there will come a time. And then I will tell you everything._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_(and Ron and Harry asked me to give you their greetings as well.. you know what boys are like)_

Anastacia looked at her letter sadly. It confused her to no end. What did Hermione mean by all that? How could he be so sure?

She shook her head and began looking for her toothbrush, she had to hurry, she wanted to have enough time to shop.

As soon a she laid the letter aside, it burst into flames. Anastacia looked at it with wide eyes. 'Clever Hermione. So typical of YOU.' she thought grinning.

"Hurry up, darling, I have a surprise for you."

"Coming." Anastacia had just finished.

When he walked out of the bathroom, she saw Tom laying in bed, grinning cockily at her, raising an eyebrow. He was wearing the long white fluffy bathrobe. Anastacia grinned as well and joined him on the bed.

"I think we still have 20 minutes. The other couple just left." and with that he began kissing her passionately.

TRTRTR

"Will we ever see them again?" Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Of course. But you cannot come back to this time." Dumbledore warned them. "It's not like we want to." Ron said glaring at Hermione who blushed a bit.

"And my last questions: when we arrive in our time, how will we remember? Will we remember both times?" Hermione asked.

"You will remember the time BEFORE you came here, the time WHILE you were here and another alternate universe, that would have happened."

"Won't that confuse us?"

"Not really. You'll be able to distinguish between those memories without any problems. Furthermore, the first future – the one that happened when you wouldn't have changed anything -will be a bit blurry and like behind fog in your memories."

"What will you say to the other classmates – where we were?" Harry asked Dumbledore, shaking a bit from excitement.

"You'll turn up in my office. And I'll help you settle in. Although you won't need my help." Dumbledore winked and held out a dark red, slightly pulsing and vibrating flat object.

"Hold on to it – all three of you. See you in some decades." he smiled and Hermione and Harry waved, Ron was clinging onto the object for dear life…. and then…

TRTRTR

"She didn't even come back?" Anastacia asked Eileen with a raised eyebrow.

"No, she didn't. Sorry, no one said anything." Eileen shook her head. Anastacia was surprised, disappointed and very confused. But what could she do? Except waiting to see if Hermione was going to fulfil her promise.

"Let's get to potions." Eileen held out her arm to the 7month pregnant girl. "I don't know why I have to. I've got my owls anyway." Anastacia shook her head.

"Come on! Next year, you can do your newts. The matron will take care of your baby. Everything is perfect." Eileen grinned.

"Hmm, okay, I'm coming."

"Now class!" Slughorn was bouncing on his feet up and down in excitement. "Today we will be brewing something very new – it had never been tested before. It is a potion that lets us speak for a minute with people who are somewhere else. Like, you, Andrej and Anastacia you can speak with your parents in Russia with that potion."

"Does that really exist?" Anastacia asked Eileen doubtfully.

"Never heard of it. And I don't know how this can work…" she shook her head and looked at Tom. "HE should know."

"Never heard of it myself. Though I doubt that the curriculum is allowed to test this potion on students. It sound like a dangerous experiment." he said in this typical superior voice that he usually had when he was explaining something to a dimwitted student.

"Okay. I'll get the ingredients. YOU sit, Anastacia." Eileen said when she saw that Anastacia wanted to get up.

"Oh, the advantages of being pregnant." Tom grinned at her, getting up himself.

"LOTS of definitely." Anastacia rolled her eyes, trying not to picture what would happen in 2 months.

TRTRTR

"It worked." Hermione called out happily, walking over to the older Dumbledore, who was sitting in his chair, smiling at the three time-travellers.

"I knew it did. Why don't you look at yourselves?" he smiled.

Hermione looked down at her body, and expected to see a green tie and the Slytherin-symbol. Instead she was wearing a

"Blue, exactly, Miss Granger. You were placed into Ravenclaw."

"WOW. I expected everything. I was placed in Gryffindor before, then in Slytherin and now in Ravenclaw. Interesting." Hermione was dumbfounded.

"Come on, what did you expect, Hermione?" a scar-free Harry scoffed. "You are STILL a Slytherin." Hermione observed when she saw his clothes.

"Perfect, just perfect. We are again in different houses." Ron groaned. He was wearing the clothes that both Harry and Hermione envied him for. A proud red lion was on his robes and his tie was red and golden. "Stinking Gryffindor." Harry mocked.

Hermione laughed loudly. "I hope we'll see each other, although we are in different houses?"

"Of course we do. Although it is very uncommon for Gryffindors and Slytherins to interact." Harry said, looking at Ron doubtfully.

"Come on, Harry. Don't play stupid. We can meet up in secret." Ron said and Hermione nodded fervently. "We HAVE to."

Harry nodded slowly. "Sure, definitely we will."

Dumbledore smiled at the trio again. "Oh by the way, Harry, your last name is not Potter anymore. Your mother got divorced and re-married. Your stepfather is Severus Snape."

TRTRTR

"Perfect." Slughorn said, when he looked into Tom's and Avery's cauldron. He also smiled at Anastacia's and Eileens purple concoction. "It's just a bit darker than Tom's." Eileen protested weakly.

"I didn't say anything. You'll receive an outstanding as well." he smiled at the girls.

Eileen sighed with relief.

"And now class, we will try out the potions. Andrej and Anastacia, would you like to try out the potions and maybe speak to your parents in Russia?" he asked.

Tom Riddle spoke up in an ice-cold voice. "My wife will NOT do so. She cannot test any unknown potion, when she is pregnant."

"She won't have to drink it. You just have to place this potion into a vial in front of you and speak the name of the person, you wish to speak to." Slughorn explained.

Eileen looked at Anastacia's crestfallen face. She knew exactly to whom she wanted to talk to desperately. After all, Hermione had saved Anastacia's life.

Eileen cleared her throat and looked back to the other part of the class, mainly at the Slytherins.

"I think we all want to talk to Hermione. She was in our house and disappeared without a trace. We would like to speak to her, please, professor." Eileen smiled a tight smile.

The Slytherins one by one agreed whole-heartedly and Anastacia's face lit up and filled with gratefulness.

"Thank you." she whispered to her friend.

Eileen was standing in front of the class, the vial with the potion in front of her. "I would like to speak to Hermione Granger!" Eileen said clearly and the whole class held its breath, Slughorn included, who was staring at the potion intently.

Nothing whatsoever happened.

"Say it again." he urged.

Five minutes later, the potion remained there.

"Maybe we should try out another potion." Andrej suggested.

"No, it's not working." Slughorn looked defeated and even his strawberry blonde hair seemed to wilt with disappointment.

"That can happen when you make discoveries. Sometimes they don't work." Dumbledore was standing in the doorway. "Excuse me class, excuse me, professor, can I speak to you for a second? It won't take long."

"Of course professor." Slughorn bowed his head and followed the transfiguration professor outside.

"Pity that it didn't work." Eileen said sourly.

Anastacia nodded.

Little did they know that it wasn't the potion that wasn't working. The problem was that Hermione was not born yet…

"Owwwwwwwwwww." Anastacia held her stomach.

"Everything okay?" Tom asked, concern behind his careful mask.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just a little cramp." Anastacia sighed.

"Owwwww….."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened so far:

"_Owwwwwwwwwww." Anastacia held her stomach._

"_Everything okay?" Tom asked, concern behind his careful mask._

"_I'm fine, I'm fine, just a little cramp." Anastacia sighed._

"_Owwwww….."_

On with the story:

Eileen jumped up from her chair. "She is in her 7th month! Come on – seriously – nothing is going to happen. Relax Tom." she said exasperatedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Anastacia smiled at her husband, "Eileen is right. It can happen now and then."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked doubtfully, clearly concerned for her.

"Really! I'll be lying on the floor, writhing when the real cramps come. Trust me." Anastacia grinned and Eileen laughed. "I bet you will!" she smirked.

At that moment, Slughorn entered the room again. "Pack up class."

"But why, we are still 5 minutes early?" Anastacia heard her brother say and rolled her eyes.

"Shut UP Dolohov." Abraxas drawled loudly enough for everyone to hear.

TRTRTR

"My stepfather is WHO?" Harry bellowed out.

"Well, the head of the house and the defence teacher – Severus Snape! You usually got along very well…" Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling.

"Me and SNAPE? Well no, definitely not!" Harry snorted.

"But remember, Harry, we are in a different time-period now. Everything has changed. You are in Slytherin yourself AND he is your stepfather. Of course you get along very well!" Hermione reasoned.

"Hermione, don't you remember the Snape from OUR time?" Ron cut in unexpectedly.

"Yes, I do. But everything has changed. Even we have." Hermione argued hotly.

"That will be difficult, sir, I don't know what would happen if we mix up those times." Harry sighed.

"It might be difficult at the beginning, but you'll get used to it." Dumbledore smiled and waved the students away, "Time to get acquainted with your new life. All the best."

"Bloody hell – this is going to be well hard." Ron said, his hands already at the doorknob.

TRTRTR

Some Slytherins were sitting in the library, doing their homework. Anastacia sighed, she had gotten owls in Arithmancy, potion, defence, charms and scraped an acceptable in transfiguration. Still, she was unsure of what to do.

On the one hand, jobs in the TV-branch, modelling business or other media, were extremely interesting for her, but the job in a bank would also promise a lot to her.

She absentmindedly twirled the quill in her hands, rereading her potions essay. Something was moving inside her stomach. Anastacia smiled. She had gotten used to the feeling, but it still soothed her to see that her baby was still alive.

".God." she suddenly blurted out.

Abraxas and Zabini looked at her shocked.

"You okay?" Zabini asked dumbfounded.

"I think the baby is coming…"

"Let's get her to the hospital wing, Abraxas, NOW!" Zabini and Abraxas supported her and helped her to the hospital wing. By the time they arrived, Anastacia was crying.

"Hey, everything will be okay…" Abraxas put a soothing hand on her hand. "Where is Tom?" Anastacia asked through her tears.

"He has to supervise detention. He doesn't know anything." Abraxas told her.

"He should be here!" Anastacia said.

"He cannot – you are having your baby, Tom should not be here." Zabini told her.

"Well that is just great." Anastacia hissed through her teeth. "I am here with more pain that you can ever imagine, and he is not even here to hold my hand or to see OUR baby!"

"Well, of course not. Or are the men in Russia also there when the woman is giving birth?" Abraxas asked puzzled.

"I. Don't. Care. I want to see him."

The nurse hurried to their bed. "Now now, Misses Riddle, please drink this…"

Anastacia glared at her and drank a dark violet potion hurriedly. Within minutes, she was asleep.

TRTRTR

"Hey Harry, how come you are hanging with HIM?" a pale blond boy who was unmistakably Draco Malfoy sneered at Harry, pointing at Ron.

The trio looked at each other and smirked inwardly. Nothing had changed in this context.

"We had a meeting with Dumbledore – nothing to worry about!" Harry said in an offhand-voice that Hermione had never heard before.

"Let's go – quidditch practice starts in 10 minutes!" Draco literally pulled him away, not sparing Ron another glance. "Bye Hermione." Draco called out.

Ron and Hermione just looked at each other when Ginny turned up. "Hey Ron, Parvati has been looking for you for AGES. She swears, she is going to turn you down in today's chessmatch." she grinned at Ron.

"Okay, let's take her down then!" Ron gave his sister a high five and enthusiastically followed her to the Gryffindor common room.

"Bye Hermione." Ginny called out and Hermione didn't even have the chance to respond.

What would await HER?

She quietly made her way to the Ravenclaw tower. Before she was even halfway there, a tall, sporty male figure, with dark messy hair bumped into her. "Hermione, darling." he grinned and hugged her.

Hermione froze. Who in the world was that?

"What's the matter with you? You are stiff as a board. Did I startle you?" asked the amused voice of Roger Davies, Ravenclaw quidditch captain.

He hugged her tighter and Hermione allowed herself to respond and hugged him as well, pulling him closer. Satisfied, Roger bent down and kissed her. Hermione had to remember to react and gave into the kiss.

He felt so right but also so… well NEW…

After a few minutes, Hermione sighed and gave in to Roger's lush lips and got lost in his kisses.

TRTRTR

"A boy?" Tom grinned at Abraxas.

"Yes. He is healthy and – according to the matron – beautiful." Abraxas drawled.

"Wow!" Tom couldn't hide his contentment, his cheeks burning.

"Congratulations." Zabini shook his hand. Eileen followed and even Tobias Snape followed. Tom couldn't remember having his hand shaken so many times.

He needed to see his wife just right now, but everyone kept asking him questions.

"Silence!" Tom roared. "I will visit her NOW!"

He turned without looking at the now silent classmates, only Abraxas and Rosier following him.

"What are you doing?" he enquired sharply.

"Accompagning you to her?" Rosier trailed off when he saw Tom's sharp look.

"No, you will not. I will see her alone."

Tom opened the door to the hospital room, anticipation filling his face fully.

"Anastacia." he breathed out a sigh of relief – she was lying on the bed, hugging a little white bundle and had tears in her eyes.

"Tom." she said softly, "this is our Anatolij."

TRTRTR

Hermione was sitting next to Terry Boot in history of magic class and listening to Binns only half-heartedly. She tried to make sense to the two timelines and recollected her memories. Clearly, Roger and her had already been going out for 6 months. Clearly, that means, that had already done it. Clearly, the sickness and the constant cravings had nothing to do with an illness. Clearly, …

She was interrupted by Terry's nudge. "Will you be watching the Ravenclaw quidditch team's tryouts?"

"Uhm, no, I don't think so." Hermione tried to appear normal and racked her brain. What would the Hermione from that time-period have done? Would she have watched the game? Or not? She didn't need to think more, Terry's answer clarified her doubts.

"But you ALWAYS did. How come not today?"

"I'm a bit preoccupied. I have to see the nurse. Tell Roger, I'm sorry." she smiled at him.

Terry smiled back in a knowing way. When he patted her arm in a knowing way, Hermione saw it in his eyes that he thought what he did and swallowed.

She _couldn't_ be pregnant, or could she?


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"_I'm a bit preoccupied. I have to see the nurse. Tell Roger, I'm sorry." she smiled at him._

_Terry smiled back in a knowing way. When he patted her arm in a knowing way, Hermione saw it in his eyes that he thought what he did and swallowed._

_She couldn't be pregnant, or could she?_

On with the story:

"Astarozhna!" Anastacia called out to her babushka (grandmother) who was holding her 6-month-old grandson. It was the summer holidays and Anastacia, Tom and Anatolij were currently at the Dolohov's, introducing the newest member of the family to everyone.

The grandmother, Mascha, turned to Tom: "She zeenks, I don't know how to handle leetle schildrrrren." she said with a heavy accent. "and I handled her and her brozzer all ze time."

Tom smiled his charming smile at her. "Well, it seems as if it didn't do her any harm."

"Sorry, vat deed you say?" clearly her English was not as good as Anastacia's.

"Uhm, Anastacia and her brother turned out fine." Tom rephrased his former sentence.

"Yes, they did!" the babushka beamed at Tom.

"I'm glad you think that." Dennis said nonchalantly and plopped down on the sofa next to Tom. He had finally accepted Tom and they had surprisingly gotten along very well. His hair was dishevelled and he was just wearing an old sweater and faded blue jeans – very uncommon for Russians in general.

"Vat are you wearing?" the babushka looked at Dennis and was clearly not very pleased by his chosen wardrobe.

"Nothing to worry, babushka, I will be picking up Sarah in an hour. She will join us for two weeks." Dennis said loudly, ignoring her comment about his outfit.

"But you will not pick her up in THOSE clothes. Go get changed!" she said with so much authority that Tom just stared.

Dennis sighed. "Okay, babushka. I'll get changed. Just get me five minutes to chat with you, okay?"

The grandmother nodded, while still cradling Anatolij.

"Ven veel you finish your education, sweetheart?" Mascha asked Dennis.

"We are just taking our NEWTS next year – then we will be finished. As you know, we have taken our OWLS here at Durmstrang. And next year, it is the NEWTs. They will be very hard." Dennis said in a hard voice.

"Da, I know. But of courrrrse you can do it! No doubt about zat…Vat about Anastacia and Anatolij? Arrre zey also zere?" the grandmother rolled the Rs as if they were Russian and Tom had to suppress a laugh.

"They will attend Hogwarts. Anastacia will attend classes and meanwhile the nurse will take care of Anatolij." Dennis explained, looking at his watch.

"Sorry, I have to pick up Sarah. And before I do that, I will CHANGE my clothes – RIGHT grandmother? Anastacia and Tom will keep you company. Alright?" Dennis said exaggeratingly slowly.

"Zat's a verrrry good idea, actually. Vere ees SHE?" the babushka asked looking around for Anastacia.

"She is here…." Anastacia grinned, sitting down on the only vacant chair. "I had to help mother with dinner."

"Nice girl – you young man should be glad that you married such a wonderful young woman!" the grandmother said to Tom.

Tom grinned sheepishly and Anastacia went beetred. "Stop that, babushka, pleeeease." she begged totally embarrassed.

"But eet ieess true…. besides, ze Dolohovs have to steeck togezzer." Mascha said smiling.

"She is a RIDDLE now, Babushka." Dennis rolled his eyes, wearing black trousers, a white short-sleeved shirt and sunglasses.

Mascha just beamed at her grandson.

TRTRTR

'No no, this can't be happening…' Hermione thought, clearly distressed, counting back the days. 'But you were existing here as well.' a nasty little voice said in her head. She was sitting on her bed in the Ravenclaw dorm, and was happy for some alone time. The others were attending classes – she was skipping them – for the first time in her life.

She gave up, frustrated. The only way to know for sure, would be to ask the matron. Sighing, she got up and ran a brush through her now manageable hair and she descended the stairs of Ravenclaw tower and walked slowly to the infirmary. What would await her there? A positive pregnancy test? Or something else?

"Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey asked, bustling around with various bottles.

"I was wondering, if I could do a pregnancy test." Hermione asked in a small voice, readjusting her Ravenclaw tie in embarrassment.

"Sure… sure… Miss Granger, just spit onto this piece of glass. If it turns blue, you are pregnant, and if it doesn't, it means, you are not. Ready?" she shoved Hermione a strange looking piece of glass under her chin and Hermione spat onto it, crossing her fingers.

Madame Pomfrey and Hermione waited without talking for 3 minutes. After all, Hermione was dead scared. She didn't want to be pregnant… at least not from ROGER and NOT before she had finished her NEWTs.

The nurse smiled at Hermione. "It is clear. You are not pregnant. Luck was with you this time. But please use protection in the future."

Hermione sighed in relief and noticed too late that she was bright red from embarrassment, I mean, talking about PROTECTION…

Confused, but relieved, she made her way to Dumbledore - he should help her. After all, the constant cravings and sicknesses had happened directly after the time-travel…

TRTRTR

'Hmm, a letter from Gringotts Bank.' Anastacia wondered, holding up a white official-looking envelope. Tom and Anatolij were still sleeping, Anastacia's parents were at work, Dennis and Sarah were out of town, going for a sightseeing trip to the center of Moscow.

She was preparing breakfast and checking the mail as she and Tom were all alone. Even Mascha was out for some shopping.

Anastacia smiled. Clearly good news. Who needed NEWTS anyway? She had her OWLs and they – apparently – sufficed for a position in Gringotts.

She poured the tea into cups and filled the tray with plates of scrambled eggs, toast, tomatoes and sausages – a typical English breakfast – the way Tom liked his – and she wanted to surprise him by serving him breakfast in bed.

"Darling, breakfast." Anastacia chirped.

Tom sleepily opened one eye and noticed his beautiful angel standing there, and – to heighten his spirits – carrying a fully loaded tray with breakfast.

"Sweetheart, you are indescribably. I could get used to that by the way…" he grinned, giving her a swift kiss after she had plopped down next to him. Anastacia playfully punched him in his hard arm, only hurting herself in the process.

"Anatolij still sleeping?" she wondered, rubbing her arm.

"Like a baby!" Tom grinned and tucked into the eggs. "Hmm, I just love your eggs… they are better than the ones they serve at Hogwarts."

Anastacia just smiled at him. "Oh by the way, Tom, I received a letter from Gringotts. They offered me a job position. I could work there part time and take care of Anatolij in the afternoon and evenings…"

"Wait wait wait. What? I thought you wanted to do your NEWTS?" Ton stopped chewing and looked at her in surprise.

"Who needs NEWTS? I've got my OWLs…" Anastacia shrugged unconcernedly.

"Very WELL, but what will you do with Anatolij in the mornings?" Tom furrowed his brows.

"Uhm, take him to Hogwarts for the nurse to take care of him?" Anastacia said in a mock questioning voice.

"Hmm, that might be a possibility. Are you sure you want to do that? Don't you think it will be more convenient to just stay at school and do your NEWTs?"

"I honestly don't know Tom. Give me some days to sleep over that, okay?" Anastacia pleaded, her eyes wide and Tom let out an audible gasp. He still wasn't used to his wife's beauty and he admired her every day AGAIN and again.

"I love you, Anastacia, of course, I won't pressure you into anything." he smiled and kissed her softly.

Their kiss was interrupted by a loud cry. "I guess, someone else needs feeding as well." Anastacia mumbled, swinging her long legs over the bed, getting up to feed their son. When the small bundle looked up at his mother with his stormy grey eyes, Anastacia couldn't help but smile. He was HER baby…

TRTRTR

"No one asked YOUR opinion, Weasel." Draco sneered, his platinum blonde hair dishevelled.

"It is MY business as well, Malfoy, as it is my sister." Ron said furiously, his face as red as his Gryffindor-lion.

"So, we are both in DETENTION? Who CARES?" Malfoy let out a shallow laugh.

"Because I have to be there too, in case, you haven't noticed, Malfoy." Ron said through gritted teeth, balling his fists.

"It's your fault. Your fault alone. No one asked you to hit me with a curse. Mc Gonnagal is right to give you detention, Weaselbee." Malfoy said and his smirk was wiped off his face.

"All of this wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't cursed my sister!" Ron growled loudly.

"It was just a bit of fun. Even SHE laughed afterwards – at least she has got some humour. That cannot be said about you!" Draco shook his head.

"And what is so funny about having your clothes transformed into sexy lingerie?" Ron spat.

"Well, it was a right sight to look at. AND she is hot. And she liked it." Malfoy smirked.

"You deserve much more than detention." Ron said enraged and pulled out his wand.

Hermione couldn't watch the scene any longer. She wanted to scream with laughter but she had to stop Ron from doing what she THOUGHT he wanted to do.

"Ron, please put away your want right now, or I'll deduct 50 points from Gryffindor." Hermione said sternly.

"WTF? Hermione, he cursed my sister!" Ron said with wide eyes.

"I know, Ron. That's why YOU cursed him and he got detention." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But I got detention as well!" Ron said indignantly.

"Because YOU cursed HIM – of course, you get detention as well." Hermione said to Ron and heard Malfoy who was doubling over with laughter.

"You – Ravenclaws – are just – too witty for your own – good!" Malfoy said inbetween gasps of laughter.

"What is so funny?" Ron asked, clearly thrown.

Malfoy pointed behind them, still laughing loudly. Hermione and Ron turned and saw McGonnagal standing there, her mouth a thin line, but her eyes showed that she was laughing inwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will proceed to the headmaster." Hermione said, showing respect to the Gryffindor professor.

"Please Miss Granger."

Hermione walked swiftly to the headmaster's office and still heard the three people arguing and laughing. So much had changed…

"Sorry, headmaster, can I ask you something?" Hermione was comfortably seated in the stool in front of the desk of the headmaster, declining his offered lemon drops.

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?"

"Since I arrived here – in this time period I mean – I constantly feel sick and have certain food cravings – sort of like a pregnancy. Although when I did the pregnancy test – there was nothing. What does that mean? Does it have to do with the time travel?" Hermione asked warily.

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully and to Hermione's horror, the twinkle in his eyes was missing. "I think so, Miss Granger, that you left something in the other time period." Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me, please?" Hermione was completely thrown. She remembered packing her trunk very carefully and searching the room three times, before making sure that she had not forgotten anything.

"You didn't intend to leave the 40s…" Dumbledore said in a quiet voice. "I know so…"

Hermione slowly nodded. Of course, she didn't necessarily WANT to. Dumbledore was right. She had left something… Her heart… Because she had fallen in love…


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened:

"_You didn't intend to leave the 40s…" Dumbledore said in a quiet voice. "I know so…"_

_Hermione slowly nodded. Of course, she didn't necessarily WANT to. Dumbledore was right. She had left something… Her heart… Because she had fallen in love…_

On with the story:

She remembered the last day – the last day in the 40s – she and Abraxas had spent together. Hermione looked at Dumbledore, her tears flowing freely.

He handed her a handkerchief and she gratefully dabbed her eyes.

"Sir, you must know that I was sorted into Gryffindor in THAT time!" Hermione explained.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows: "Really? You don' strike me as the Gryffindor-type. But oh well… whatever that means!" his eyes twinkled merrily.

"You don't believe me?" Hermione was now completely nonplussed.

"I do believe you Miss Granger. Although you really don't strike me as the Gryffindor-type." Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded.

Seriously. She was a Ravenclaw.

"And I tried to change the world – I tried to make the Slytherins good people. WE changed the world and stopped Riddle from becoming evil." Hermione half-sobbed.

"I know you did. And I'm glad you did. But you shouldn't have fallen in love. That shouldn't have happened." Dumbledore sighed gravely.

Hermione nodded slowly. She recalled the last day of her life in the 40s.

"_Abraxas, are you sure?" Hermione giggled. She and Abraxas were walking hand-in-hand in the sunny, very warm Hogwarts grounds, talking, giggling, and kissing. _

"_Hermione, of course, I am! My father would be so proud! I have finally found somebody I really love. Not just one of those sluts who are interesting for maybe one or two nights, but YOU, you are something valuable, important, I need you in my life." Abraxas said and whirled her around._

"_Hermione, I think, I've fallen for you!" and with that he kissed her passionately and lovingly._

_Hermione felt her knees wobble. Of course, she didn't want to show any weakness in front of him._

_Her face went beetred and she berated herself for that behaviour. She would leave the 40s tomorrow and she couldn't afford to feel down because of a stupid school girl crush._

_But she didn't expect the next thing._

_Abraxas eyes were shining oddly and Hermione had to suppress an audible gasp. He kneeled down in front of her, his cheeks a slight pink tinge and Hermione cringed at the thought. He wouldn't do what she expected._

_He did. And even more. He pulled out a real diamond-ring. "Hermione, I have never loved anyone as much before. You are the sun in my life. I need you! Will you be my wife?"_

_Hermione now seriously considering saying yes._

_Why??? Because she had fallen for him. Head over heels._

"_Will you marry me?" Abraxas repeated with a slight panicked look on his face._

_Hermione didn't speak for a second. What should she do? If she stayed her, she WOULD marry him… NOW… and Forever…_

"_Yes…" she said quietly, without thinking._

"You shouldn't have said yes." Dumbledore said quietly as if he read her thoughts.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, I know."

"I think you should meet up with Abraxas now!" Dumbledore suggested.

Hermione laughed despite herself. "He is an old man now. And probably won't recognize me. Besides, didn't he die at a pretty young age because of dragon pox?" Hermione asked confused.

"Uhm, no, he didn't. Where did you get that from? Did that happen in THE OTHER time?" Dumbledore asked her and Hermione nodded briefly.

"I still think you should talk to him. You need to get your heart back, Hermione." Dumbledore said gravely.

"But he is an old man now!" Hermione said vigorously.

"He is. But still, you need to talk to him. You need to get your heart back. You don't want to experience those sicknesses and dizzinesses…. do you?"

"No of course not. When and where shall I meet him?"

"I'll talk to him. For now, just go to your classes as you would normally do. I will arrange a meeting for you two. Probably tomorrow around noon."

"Thank you, professor dumbledore." Hermione said with a relieved sigh.

"Very well. My pleasure. I will contact you."

"Good bye."

"Good bye."

But Hermione didn't feel relived when she closed the door to his office. What would await her tomorrow? He surely wasn't the same? Would he remember her? And HOW would she get her heart back?

"There you are!" a female voice called.

Hermione whipped her head around and saw a grinning Cho at the end of the stairs. Hermione groaned inwardly. She probably was good friends with her in THIS time. Well, she was Roger's girlfriend, the quidditch captain's girlfriend… of course, she would have to be nice to her. Uggghhh that wouldn't be a very easy job.

She smiled a fake smile.

"Where you looking for me, Cho?" she asked trying to be friendly.

"Well actually Roger was looking for YOU. I mean, you are our organisation-genius and we need to throw a big party! We won the quidditch match – against Hufflepuff!" Cho said, not keeping that accusation out of her voice.

Hermione slapped herself mentally. She had forgotten, just because of the meeting with Dumbledore / Abraxas.

"I'm sorry Cho." was all Hermione said.

Cho ignored her apology.

"You can organize a big fat party and all will be forgiven." Cho didn't even try to paste a fake smile onto her face.

"Sure." Hermione mumbled. So, she had been the organisation genius. The organiser of big parties. Her? Hermione? Even the idea was laughable. She would have to find Roger as soon as possible. Was that just a trick or was it really HER? The party genius?

But she found Luna before who completely ignored her.

"Luna, hey!" Hermione said happily.

Luna turned her face towards her, her expression hard and Hermione had to swallow. She quite frankly didn't know that Luna could have a hard look as well.

"Yes, Hermione, how can I help you?" she asked, the dreaminess not existent in her voice.

"Hmm, well…" Hermione started, not sure what to say.

"And since when do you talk to me?" Luna's voice was harder now.

"Since when?" Hermione was baffled. Since when?

"Hmm probably never ever… and oh… what happened to my nice nickname, the one you created…. Loony, was it?" Luna asked, and a cruel smile played across her lips.

Hermione opened her mouth in shock. She couldn't have done that, could she?

"Whatever you want – I don't care, because well – I'm just a Loony to you." and with that Luna turned and jumped away.

Hermione shook her head. What had just happened?

She suddenly felt an embrace… a very TIGHT embrace…

"Can't… breathe…" she gasped.

The girl giggled in a high voice and gave Hermione a bit more space.

"I was looking for you, girl. We won! Ravenclaw won! Against the Hufflepuffs… of course… but still… now partytime… wanna throw a big party?" Marrietta was beaming at Hermione.

Marietta… she distinctly remembered the DA. And she hated that bitch with all her heart. And now that should have CHANGED AS WELL?

"Sure, Marietta." Hermione smiled a bit unsure of what to do next.

She threw parties? Hermione panicked… slowly but surely… she didn't have a clue.

Luckily Marrietta was of help.

"Can I help you today? I've always wanted to organise an event." she begged.

"Of course, you can." Hermione smiled at her. The first real smile today.

"Great!" Marietta sounded enthusiastic.

"What would you like to do?" Hermione and Marrietta were now at their dorm. Automatically, as if she had been doing that all her life, Hermione opened a drawer and pulled out some papers. HER party-organising-papers.

She looked through them stiffly. That had been HER? She really WAS a genius, Hermione led out a small laugh.

"Can you order the drinks and food from OWL-service peters? They can deliver within the next hour. And I'll decorate the common room – and organize some music." Hermione said as if she had planned events her whole life.

"Sure. I'll do that." Marietta sat down to fill out the form from Hermione.

"Can we order firewhiskey today as well?" she grinned slightly sheepishly.

Hermione grinned as well. Was that her? "Sure."

Her eyes fell onto a small, but special object in the top drawer. A diamond ring with two silver serpents entwining each other…

Hermione counted in her head.  
1.) She was not pregnant, but left her heart in the 40s with Malfoy's grandfather.  
2.) She was a Ravenclaw.  
3.) She was POPULAR for the first time of her life.  
4.) She was friends with people she had hated before. With Cho and Marrietta for example.  
5.) She was NOT friends with people that she had been friends before. With Luna…  
6.) She was the current girlfriend of Roger Davies.  
7.) She organised parties for various reasons – she probably was a party queen.

Aaarggghhh. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. That wasn't her….

After the successful organisation, decoration, music, drinks, food, etc. Hermione was forced into small-talk with several people. Most of them congratulated her on the organisation of the party, others asked her about her absence at the quidditch game when finally her boyfriend, Roger, walked up to her, and released her.

"Hermione… I've missed you at the game today." he said a bit sadly.

"I'm really sorry, I had a meeting with Dumbledore!" she said quietly.

He nodded in understanding. "Though, great party." he beamed at her.

"Thanks." Hermione beamed back.

"Hey who gave you that ring?" his eyes fell onto the expensive-looking diamond ring.

"It's a gift from my grandfather." Hermione said without thinking.

Roger raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were a muggle-born?"

"I am - PARTLY. At least my parents are – my father is a squib. And my grandfather attended Hogwarts. 1940 to 1947." Hermione smiled her fake smile.

But Roger seemed satisfied, not noticing her slip-up. "I didn't know. Which house was he in?"

"Slytherin." Hermione said without hesitating.

"Slytherin? The house of serpents?" he looked at her, incredulously.

"Yes, Slytherin. That's why there are two snakes." Hermione pretended to be unnerved.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You don't just strike me as the Slytherin-type. I never dreamed that you or any other family member of you would ever be in Slytherin." Roger laughed.

"Well, seems like it. And by the way, Roger, the hat seriously DID consider putting me into Slytherin." Hermione told him.

"Wow! I never knew! But you are more of a Ravenclaw than I am, so not to worry." he smiled his crooked smile that Hermione loved so much.

"Where did it consider putting you?" Hermione was now genuinely curious.

"Slytherin!"

I'm sorry that there wasn't any Anastacia / Tom in it. The next chapter will be only Tom / Anastacia… promise… I'll update soon.

What do you think about the whole Roger / Hermione????

Reviews please :)))))))))))))))))))))


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: don't own.

„I don't understand. I thought you wanted to receive your NEWTs!" Lyudmila, Anastacia's mother, said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I've been offered a fantastic position at Gringotts bank!" Anastacia dumped the slightly crumpled letter into her mother's outstretched hand.

Tom and Anastacia waited holding hands while Lyudmila read the letter, frowning a little.

"Hmm, it seems to be a nice opportunity. But what will you do with Anatolij?" her mother asked and couldn't keep the accusation out of her voice.

"That was my question as well… actually. I'm not really for that option. I'd rather you studied with me at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey can take care of him." Tom said, looking at Anastacia gently, lovingly.

Suddenly she grinned. "I've talked to Gringotts on the phone. They offer childcare. I can take Anatoij with me in the mornings, he will stay at the childcare center of Gringotts, play with the other children – while I work, and in the afternoon I go home with him and we can spend the rest of the day together."

A thoughtful silence ensued. Impatiently, Anastacia popped a gum into her mouth.

"It seems as if you thought this through. And the idea doesn't sound too bad." her mother said nodding and even a smile graced her lips.

"A brilliant idea… although I'd rather have you with me at Hogwarts." Tom smiled and hugged his wife tightly. She kissed his lips in response.

She smiled her dazzling smiles at him and his breath caught again once more. "Don't worry." she grinned. "You can visit me!"

"I will. You can bet on that." Tom kissed her lush lips and savoured the feeling.

"Are you going to rent a flat then?" Anastacia's mother asked nonchalantly, breaking the couple from their blissful moment.

"Yes, I suppose so. Why?"

"Excellent! I'll help you decorate it!" Lyudmila beamed. Anastacia smirked at her mother. She knew how much her mother loved decorating EVERYTHING.

"Though, still you need to talk to your father about that issue. Only when you have his okay, you can start making plans and looking for flats." Lyudmila amended in a strict voice.

"Sure sure." Anastacia mumbled.

"Here he comes." Tom said simply, motioning to the open door and Anastacia sighed. That would be hard for her. Aleksey was not easily pursued.

TRTRTR

"Slytherin?" Hermione asked completely nonplussed.

Roger grinned. "It seems as if I'm as much of a Slytherin as you are."

"Seems like it… look, can you get me another butterbeer please?" Hermione asked, looking through her lashes.

_Ohhhh. was that her? flirting with boys? Well, he was her boyfriend… what would they be doing tonight? Hermione shuddered at the thought. It just didn't seem… right…_

"Here you are!" Roger, flanked by Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, handed her a beer which she gladly took.

"Thanks so much, darling." Hermione gave him a brief kiss on the lips.

"Hey, listen up. Who wants to play truth or dare?" Terry Boot suddenly called out to the crowded common room.

A few people groaned, but most of them were clearly fond of the game and cheered. "Let's sit in a circle then, I'll get a bottle." Roger announced, in his quidditch-captain fashion.

Hermione, Marietta and Cho laughed loudly. "What?" Roger asked, clearly aggravated

"Roger! A bottle! We didn't want to play spin the bottle." Hermione had tears in her eyes from laughing.

Roger looked nonplussed. "Well? We wanted to play truth or dare… isn't that the same?" he asked quieter now.

"No, it ISN'T!" Hermione grinned. "Look, we are going to need a coin…"

_Hmmm that seemed more of her… of her, Hermione. To know something better and helping / showing the others. But she never thought that this would be about a party game._

"Let's get started then." Marietta was excitedly bumping up and down on the floor where everyone was seated in a circle.

At that moment, Hermione saw Luna make the way down the stairs into the common room, her eyes puffy and her skin pale.

It was now or never.

"Luna!" Hermione called loudly to everyone's surprise.

Luna whipped her head around and looked strangely at Hermione.

"We are playing truth or dare. Do you want to join us?" Hermione asked in a clear voice.

Luna looked at baffled as most of the other Ravenclaws. Marietta and Cho couldn't close their mouths.

"Excuse me?" Luna's normally dreamy voice was filled with something Hermione couldn't quite place.

"I wanted to know if you would like to join us…. Here have a butterbeer and come play with us. It'll be fun." Hermione almost ordered.

Luna smiled thankfully at Hermione. "Thank you…" she said uncertainly, taking the butterbeer from Hermione. "Come and sit down." Hermione smiled down at her, ignoring the tut-tut of Cho.

"Oh and to ensue that everyone DOES tell the truth, everyone please take 3 drops of veritaserum." Hermione announced bossily.

Luna sat down next to Hermione and the game began.

Marietta smiled evilly. "I pick… YOU Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione mock-glared at her new-found friend. "Truth."

"Who was your first real-love?"

TRTRTR

"No, mum, that pink curtain looks absolutely hideous." Anastacia shook her head in disgust. She, Andrej and her mother were shopping in the well-known quarters in Moscow for various things that made flats not only look comfortable but also stylish.

"But they are very modern. EVERYONE has them."

"Exactly, and that's why I don't want them." Anastacia pointed out.

She had rented a beautiful, though small flat in the outskirts of wizard-London. The flat comprised of a bedroom, a small living-room, a bathroom and a kitchen. She even had a small balcony and lovely neighbours.

Although she couldn't apparate to work, the station of the knight-bus was near her.

Currently, Tom was at the Dolohov-home, taking care of Anatolij since Anastacia and her brother and most importantly Lyudmila had been shopping for things for over three hours.

"I'm exhausted." Anastacia said, plopping down on a seat at the nearest café.

"Me too." Andrej groaned, sitting down next to his sister.

"Ahhh you two are a spoilsport. I'll be looking for some bedspread then. I'll join you in 20 minutes." Lyudmila said enthusiastically.

"GREAT mom, but please, the bedspread has to be white, blue or pink, but NOTHING red or yellow." Anastacia massaged her temples.

"I've got great taste. See you later then." Lyudmila trilled and stalked off.

"What can I get you sister?" Andrej asked, getting up to order.

"Oh, a cappuccino would be lovely. Thanks Andrej."

"No problem."

Andrej got up to the counter and Anastacia put all the shopping bags onto the floor.

"Anastacia?" a puzzled voice asked and she didn't need to look up to see who that was.

"Igor." she would have recognized that voice everywhere.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting down at the table next to her.

"We are shopping. I've rented a flat in London – quite lovely actually – and we are literally RUNNING errands for stuff." Anastacia rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Oh yes, I remember. Your mom." Igor laughed his beautiful laugh.

Anastacia swallowed. "So we are really exhausted. What have you been up so far?"

"I'll be graduating from Durmstrang this year. And well, afterwars I'm going to take over my father's company." Igor told her.

Predictable. So unlike Tom.

She smiled. "Of course. You told me about that when you first met me."

"Right." Igor blushed slightly.

The awkward silence was interrupted by Andrej, brining the coffees.

"Oh hello Igor." Andrej greeted.

"Hi… well, I guess, I'll better leave." Igor said, about to get up.

"No no, stay here. Don't leave on my account." Andrej shook his head sincerely.

"Stay Igor." Anastacia smiled.

Hesitantly, Igor sat down again.

"Get yourself a coffee." Anastacia nodded towards the counter.

Igor smiled the crooked smile again that Anastacia had loved so much. "I'll be right back."

TRTRTR

"Who was my first love?" Hermione repeated dumbstruck.

Marietta nodded and Cho and Parvati looked at her questioningly.

"Well, you don't know him, but his name was… Abraxas…"

R&R ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: don't own.

That' what happened last time:

"_Who was my first love?" Hermione repeated dumbstruck.  
_

_Marietta nodded and Cho and Parvati looked at her questioningly._

"_Well, you don't know him, but his name was… Abraxas…"_

On with the story:

"Abraxas?!" Roger said indignantly and Hermione almost wanted to kick herself.

"Abraxas?" Terry Boot laughed loudly. "What name is that? It sounds very old-fashioned."

Cho joined his laugh. "And it sounds very pure-blooded. So it has to be someone from the wizarding society." her curiosity was – again – aroused.

The veritaserum was working flawlessly. Everyone seemed to have an opinion on everything – and being totally honest. Brutally honest teenagers, Ravenclaws and a little drunk – one of the worst mixtures Hermione realised – too late.

"Wasn't Malfoy's grandfather called Abraxas?" Anthony Goldstein chimed in.

"Yes, he was." Hermione said clearly and chided herself once again.

'If anyone is going to ask if it WAS him, I'm going to make that person's life a living hell.' Hermione thought sweating profusely.

"So what? I bet a lot of people at that aera were called Abraxas. If Hermione found herself a lovely pensioner, wish her all the best. H&A a perfect combination." Padma laughed and most of the others joined in.

"Shut up! Shut up all of you!" Roger yelled and stood up to show how powerful he was. "We were talking about her FIRST love not about her current love. So just shut up and get on with the game. If I hear any more word about that I will show you WHO has a say in these matters." he said cracking his knuckles.

Everyone fell silent immediately.

"Okay. Thank you Roger." Hermione gave him a swift kiss. "Next. It's you Anthony."

Anthony smirked. He didn't want a worse question back and he knew Hermione could be very creative.

"DARE." he said clearly.

Hermione smirked back evilly which disturbed Anthony to no end.

"I dare you to kiss Luna."

TRTRTR

The three youths were sipping their coffee when Lyudmila arrived with three more bags.

"Mom, what's inside there?" Andrej asked with a wrinkled brow, mirroring Anastacia's horrified expression.

"Bedspread, bed linen, two cushions, towels and a small carpet." she smiled happily.

Anastacia, expecting the worst, opened the bags with stiff fingers. The bedspread was a light blue – okay, the bed linen were white with light blue flowers – still okay, the two cushions were white – okay and the towels were light blue as well.

"Mum I'm surprised, it's not as bad as I think." Anastacia said genuinely surprised. Lyudmila, Igor and Andrej laughed.

"Where is the little carpet?"

"In that bag over there." Lyudmila handed her the next bag. Anastacia couldn't breathe. THAT? That thing her mother called a carpet? It was a small white fur rug.

"What IS that?"

"You can lay it beside your bed so whenever you get up you never have cold feet." Lyudmila explained while Anastacia was ogling that thing in horror.

Igor and Andrej laughed again. "It never gets that cold in England." Andrej smirked.

"But it looks stylish." their mother explained, scowling at her son.

"Well yes in the trash." Anastacia mumbled.

"What is that?" her mother had definitely sharp ears.

"Nothing. I hope it's at least not real fur." Anastacia said stuffing the rug back inside the bag.

"No of course it isn't." Anastacia's mother looked offended. Without even blinking she turned to Igor.

"So, I heard you are graduating from Durmstrang this year. Are you going to take over your fathers' company?"

"Yes, I will and - " Igor lowered his voice " -some little other things which help me to make money easily." he took out a small box which looked harmless enough and looked at them in a secretive way.

Anastacia and Andrej looked at Igor calculatingly. What was that?

Their mother nodded understandingly. "Yes yes yes I understand perfectly."

'She doesn't understand anything.' Anastacia thought shocked and when she looked at Andrej she knew that he knew as well.

After another slow 15 minutes the siblings dragged their mother into a shop selling lamps.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Andrej hissed at Anastacia while their mother was admiring a crystal lamp that was about to become Anastacia's living-room lamp.

"Yes, I am. And I don't like it." Anastacia shook her head. What had happened with Igor? Why was he involved in that business now? First Grindelwald and then… drugs?

TRTRTR

"Kiss Luna?" you must be kidding. Anthony looked at her with unbelieving eyes.

"No I'm not. I guess it's a payback – you said that my first real love was Malfoy's grandfather – so I ask you to kiss Luna." Hermione smirked the Slytherin smirk she had adopted in the 40s.

Anthony sighed. "I'm going to hate you forever Hermione for that. Not that I have anything against YOU Luna." he glared at Hermione and walked over to Luna.

He kneeled down in front of her. Everyone watched as he closed his eyes and kissed her softly. And then the unexpected happened. Luna closed her eyes too and pulled him closer. Anthony responded by taking her head and pulling her closer a well, deepening the kiss.

The other people looked at each other in awe and surprise.

Roger was about to interrupt again – "no no let them kiss. Give him another 2 minutes." Hermione grinned. When they finally pulled away from each other – breathlessly – Anthony got up and winked at Luna and walked back to his seat in the circle, next to Terry, not saying anything.

"Now it's my turn. ZACHARIS SMITH. What do you choose?" Anthony said as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Uhm." Zac was still confused by what had happened earlier. "I choose dare."

Hermione looked at her ex-enemy with loading. DA-idiot. But how did they get along now? He was not in her year and as far as she knew, they hadn't talked a lot, but that didn't make Hermione change her point of view of him. He was still the arrogant, little spoilt brat – the same one she knew from the DA.

"Kiss Hermione." Anthony smirked.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "NO. I don't want to kiss him!" she yelled.

"You can't do that Anthony you idiot!" Roger hollered. "She is MY girlfriend. I will not let her kiss any other guy." Roger yelled.

"Calm down calm down Roger." Anthony still smirked and Hermione wondered what he had planned. "If he is not allowed to kiss your girl – then I think he should kiss you!"

Hermione and the other girls broke out in shrieks of loud laughter. Some of the boys looked disgustedly at each other and didn't suppress any groans.

"You are an idiot Anthony." Zac hissed loudly, moving over to Roger.

Hermione doubled over from laughter and she saw that at the other side of the circle, Cho and Marietta were holding themselves upright by clutching each other's shoulders in the progress. They were practically howling when they saw Roger's face.

For once in his life the quidditch captain was speechless.

TRTRTR

"I'm bored."

"So what do you suggest?" Anastacia was smiling seductively at Tom.

"Hmm, let's think. Aleksey is at work, your mother and Anatolij are in the park for a walk, Andrej and Sarah are shopping – so we have the house for ourselves." Tom smirked with a wink.

"I don't know what you think of it!" Anastacia decided to play along.

"I don't know either." Tom laughed and picked her up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed. "Do you really believe that I can think straight when I see you lying there like that?"

Anastacia smiled. "I hope not."

With that Tom threw himself onto the bed as well and kissed her hungrily. He passionately stripped off her t-shirt. "Beautiful." he mumbled in between kisses.

"Don't forget to lock the door. One never knows." Anastacia grinned.

Tom waved his wand and the door closed. Anastacia used that moment to strip off his t-shirt as well which revealed his toned body. "Beautiful." she heatedly kissed his stomach which left Tom groaning in pleasure.

Half an hour later, Tom and Anastacia were lying naked, their arms wrapped tightly around each other in bed when they heard the door of the house open.

"Mum is back. I'm glad we locked the door." Anastacia said and kissed Tom softly. "That was good. That was really good." he groaned again, holding her tighter. Anastacia knew him well enough not to ask him what he was referring to. And it was definitely not the fact that she had locked the door…

TRTRTR

Hermione awoke in the hot embrace of Roger's arms. She rubbed her eyes. Luckily not a school day today. However, when she looked at his bedstand clock – she noticed the time 9:19 a.m. She had the meeting with Dumbledore and Abraxas at 9:30.

She let out a small shriek and jumped out of bed.

"Whassa matter?" she heard Roger groggily behind her.

"Meeting with Dumbledore." she muttered, already up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She quickly brushed her sleek her, put on her Ravenclaw uniform and a light make-up.

Slightly breathlessly she arrived at his office, 5 minutes later. She didn't know if she was breathlessly from running or from nerves. She heard Abraxas' voice, that had – to her astonishment – not changed as she had feared. It still had the same velvet, sexy undertone. She shuddered. She couldn't think of an old men – a retired – as sexy.

"Lemon drops." Hermione mumbled, looking shamefully onto the floor.

"Come in." she heard Dumbledore's cheerful voice.

Hermione walked in and saw Dumbledore and an old man standing in front of a portrait.

"Good morning." she said timidly.

The two man turned to look at her. Dumbledore smiled merrily. "I think the two of you have a lot to catch up on." he handed Abraxas a drink.

"For one hour only." he warned with a twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione swallowed. What kind of potion was that?

She said nothing but sat down. "Nothing to sit down, Hermione. We'll go to the room of requirements. I have prepared a nice breakfast for you there."

Dumbledore waved them out of his office and Hermione followed the old man reluctantly out of his office to the 7th floor.

Indeed, when they walked past the wall, a door appared that led them into a luxuriously decorated café, a laden breakfast table with exquisite specialities and two house elves bowing deeply.

Hermione smiled slightly at Abraxas. "Beautiful."

Abraxas kissed her hand. "Yes, you are." he smirked at her and Hermione had to laugh.

"Still the charmer."

"Take a seat." he pulled the chair out for her. Hermione thanked him politely and sat down. He was not only charming and polite but had good manners.

He took the seat opposite her and Hermione surveyed him closely. He still had the same cold blue eyes and the exact same crooked smile – some teeth missing, but everything else had changed. His hair was white now, he had wrinkles and his lips were grey.

Sadly, Hermione looked down.

"Look at me, Hermione." he said in his commanding tone.

Sighing, Hermione slowly looked up at him.

"I'm going to drink this potion that Dumbledore gave me. It will transform me into the 17-year-old Abraxas that you used to know. But only for an hour. Don't forget that, okay? he said tiredly.

"I've got a question before you drink that." Hermione said, now a bit happier than before.

"Yes?"

"Will it transform only your APPERANCE into the young Abraxas or will you be and … feel young again?" she stumbled over her last words.

Abraxas chuckled. "Why do you ask, my dear?"

Hermione shrugged and remained silent, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"I will be as you will remember me. With my perfect appearance –"

Hermione had to suppress a snort which she didn't manage.

"- but also with my outstanding wit and personality. And YES to answer your questions – I will feel as fit as a 17-year-old.".

Abraxas held up the vial with a violent purple potion in it and downed it in one go.

Both Hermione and Abraxas held their breaths and looked at each other with wide eyes.

So fast that Hermione couldn't even register the transformation, a young Abraxas was sitting in front of her – the SAME Abraxas that she had met in the fourties, that she had loathed – and that she had loved.

He looked as young as she remembered, his pale blonde hair a bit ruffled, his blue eyes shining with astonishment, his pale skin as perfect as ever and his smile as beautiful – with his white teeth shining brightly.

Abraxas got up slowly, stretching his body – that was not the body of an 80 year old man, but rather the sporty, muscly body that Abraxas had always been so proud of.

"HERMIONE. Wow." he said loudly.

"How does it feel?" Hermione asked, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

"I feel like I'm 17 again." he smiled. "Give me a hug." he held out his arms.

Without thinking twice Hermione melted into his embrace. He even smelled the same. She inhaled his scent contently.

They looked at each other's face for a long time, before Abraxas slowly bent down and – KISSED her.

Reviews please 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

_Abraxas got up slowly, stretching his body – that was not the body of an 80 year old man, but rather the sporty, muscly body that Abraxas had always been so proud of._

"_HERMIONE. Wow." he said loudly._

"_How does it feel?" Hermione asked, a smile beginning to form on her lips._

"_I feel like I'm 17 again." he smiled. "Give me a hug." he held out his arms._

_Without thinking twice Hermione melted into his embrace. He even smelled the same. She inhaled his scent contently. _

_They looked at each other's face for a long time, before Abraxas slowly bent down and – KISSED her._

On with the story…

They kissed and kissed and kissed until Hermione had to come up for air. "Who is 80, is it me or you, Hermione?" Abraxas grinned her favourite smile. Hermione let out a giggle. "No one – or so it seems."

"I'm hungry, let's eat, okay?" Abraxas asked.

"We can still eat after you have transformed again, right?" Hermione grinned cockily.

"Hmm, a RAVENCLAW you are this time… interesting… and oh so intelligent. Of course, you're right. Let's have some fun." and with that he pushed her onto the sofa and kissed her passionately.

TRTRTR

"Where do I put this carpet?" Tom asked, looking at the piece of fake fur as if he had to vomit.

Anastacia sighed. They were in England decorating her new flat. Tomorrow was her first working day. Andrej, Lyudmila, Tom, Eileen, Abraxas and Sarah had all helped her. They were almost finished and Anatolij was sleeping peacefully which pleased Anastacia to no end.

"There, next to the bed…" Anastacia said, watching her mother from the corner of her eyes.

"So, school starts in one week, Tom?"

"Yes, right. But I will stay here with you this week and take care of my son. Afterwards I have to go to school and you have to take him with you every day." Tom said, pulling Anastacia closer. "And I will be here for you when you come home crying from all those horrid goblins." Anastacia laughed but Tom silenced her with a loooooooong kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt." Eileen was standing in the doorway, playfully shielding her eyes. "I was wondering when we are going to throw the big housewarming party?"

"Next Friday. Work starts tomorrow and I can prepare everything." Anastacia explained.

"Sounds lovely. Who is invited?" Eileen asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"As far as I know, Tom, Avery, Abraxas, Alphard, Zabini, Cygnus, you Eileen, Tobias Snape – I know that's why you asked, Andrej, Sarah, and some other friends from Russia."

"Some other friends from Russia?" Abraxas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yes, some other friends from Russia…." she winked at him.

"Are you talking about Igor?" Tom sharply cut in.

"No no, don't worry, darling. It' not Igor. It's Nadya, Katya, Yulia and Mikhail."

"Mikhail? But that's a boy's name." Tom said angrily.

"So? He is from Russia – I've known him for a long time. Besides, he is Nadya's boyfriend and they are planning to go to France together." Anastacia rolled her eyes.

Tom's expression cleared at once. "Ah, okay, I undertand." he smiled slightly. Anastacia shook her head. "Look, I don't want another Igor-episode."

"There won't be." Anastacia assured him with a small smile.

At that moment, Anatolij let out a long cry.

Anastacia sighed. "It's time to feed him. Do you mind if I just look after him?"

"We were about to leave anyway." Andrej said.

"Okay…" Anastacia smiled and everyone said their good-byes.

"What does he need?" Tom asked when he was the only one left. "His bottle." Anastacia smiled happily when he saw how Anatolij was drinking his bottle contently.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Tom asked out of the blue.

"He is." Anastacia smiled and then looked at Tom. "I love you Tom. Thank you for all your help."

Tom didn't answer. Instead, he pulled her into a long kiss.

TRTRTR

Hermione and an old-looking Abraxas were sitting at the breakfast table eating all delicious things that Hermione couldn't even name.

"So, what happened afterwards?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Abraxas nervously fidgeted with his napkin.

"I have to know, Abraxas. Besides, apparently I've got a boyfriend here as well. Roger, the quidditch captain." Hermione told him urgently.

"Well, there was this housewarming party of Anastacia's flat. She had brought some friends from Russia. One of them was called Yulia. Well and we got married." Abraxas was looking onto his plate. "We had a son together. When our son was 5 years old, she suddenly wanted a divorce. No one knew why, but so I gave in. She left with a huge amount of money and our son. Then I found Agatha. And after my second marriage with Agatha we had Lucius." Abraxas trailed off.

Hermione coughed. She had definitely changed the future. The other Abraxas hadn't had a first wife named Yulia. "So you and Yulia, were you still in contact afterwards?"

"Yes, we were from time to time. I even had PERMISSION-" he spat the word "to visit him from time to time. And I did. However, after some time the weekly visits turned into monthly and then yearly and I don't know. I haven't seen him for 30 years now. However, Yulia told me that he is married happily and has a daughter." Abraxas said and hung his head.

Hermione hesitantly reached out to him and patted his hand. "All will be well."

Abraxas smiled as well: "Or you remember Anastacia's saying: Vso budyet charascho."

"Yes, I remember." Hermione smiled at the memory.

"So Dumbledore said that I have to let my heart heal by meeting you. What exactly did he mean?" Hermione asked, getting down to business.

"He probably wanted to show you that you had the perfect opportunity and didn't use it 50 years ago." Abraxas smirked.

Playfully, Hermione punched him into his arm.

"Seriously now."

"You should live your life. You can see that I did as well. I even had two wives and two children. There is still a lot to learn, Hermione. You are young. You came back to change the time and not to fall in love. Live your life and forget me. I'm old." Abraxas smiled.

Hermione wanted to protest but couldn't find the words. She nodded instead. He was right. Every single word he said was right and Hermione knew it. She should move on. The time had come.

TRTRTR

"I am Mrs. Riddle, it's my first working day." Anastacia said to an unfriendly looking goblin.

The goblin surveyed her through his glasses. "Yes, I know. You are the girl who will work for one month in each department and then will proceed on to the reception?"

"Yes, that's right." Anastacia couldn't keep the relief out of her voice.

"Perfect, so today you'll start in the accounting department."

Inwardly Anastacia groaned. That was not the department she wanted to start with. But at least that was over in a month. She was looking forward to her real task – as a receptionist. She loved dealing with people.

"Mr. Lestrange this is Mrs. Riddle from Hogwarts. She will assist you in the accounting department for one months." the goblin said emotionlessly and closed the door behind her.

"Uhm hi." Anastacia stuck out her hand.

Mr. Lestrange laughed. "I know who you are… the famous girlfriend and topmodel of Tom Riddle… I'm Gregory by the way – just call me Greg."

"Nice to meet you Greg. So did you also attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I graduated this year with my NEWTs. THAT'S why I know you."

"Hmm, I'm sorry but I don't remember…." Anastacia blushed.

"No problem. But we'll get along perfectly. I was in Slytherin as well."

TRTRTR

"So how was your first day?" Tom was sitting on the stylish sofa watching TV and Anatolij was sleeping in his arms.

"Puh, I'm tired. I was working in the accounting department today." Anastacia groaned and put up her coat.

"Really? Don't you like doing that? I thought you liked arithmancy?"

"I only took that to get into the banking business… So how is my little darling?" she smiled.

"Which one?" Tom pouted.

"YOU of course." Anastacia let out a loud laugh. "AND Anatolij, OUR son."

"Both of your darlings are fine, why thank you. So who do you work with?"

"Gregor Lestrange. He seems to know us. Graduated this year with his NEWTS. Two years above us, also Slytherin." Anastacia recited.

"Oh yes, I know him, he used to be one of my followers!" Tom said more to himself than to her.

"Excuse me?" Anastacia thought she hadn't heard correctly. "Your follower?"

TRTRTR

Hermione was sitting in the common room, staring into the fire, absentmindedly thinking of her good-bye from Abraxas. To her surprise, it hadn't hurt her as much as she thought it would. She took it quite calmly.

To her surprise she saw the common room filling slowly. No, she couldn't face Roger now. She wanted to be alone. Sighing she got up. Yes, a walk through the grounds would be perfect.

In the hallway, she bumped into Draco, Harry and Ron.

"Why are you associating with a Gryffindor? Harry you can do so much better!" Draco said desperately.

"We were friends when we were younger and you Malfoy cannot stop that." Harry said indignantly.

"Oh really? You could have done so much better. Harry you seem more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin every day. What happened? You have changed…" Draco remarked.

"Just because I was TALKING to him? You are completely deranged Malfoy." he shook his head.

"Never EVER call me deranged, Potter." Draco said dangerously, pulling out his wand.

"Never EVER pull out your wand when you can clearly NOT win!" Harry said in the same low voice as Draco and also pulled out his wand.

"No, stop that." Ron jumped between them, pushing their wands away. "I don't want to have another detention."

Draco let out a humourless laugh. Even Harry couldn't suppress a snicker.

"Fighting Weasley, Malfoy, Potter?" Hermione asked coldly, readjusting her prefect's badge.

Draco and Harry looked at her immediately. It took Ron a while to look around.

"No, we are not." Draco said putting his wand away as did Harry. "See you later at Quidditch practice!" Harry smirked at Malfoy.

"See you then Harry. We'll beat Gryffindor's ass!" Harry and Draco high-fived.

"Come one, Harry." Ron called out, dragging Harry forwards.

"I'm actually up for a bit of fresh air now." Draco said to no one in particular and since Hermione was the only one left, she decided to answer him.

"That's where I was heading. I needed to clear my mind." Hermione said indignantly.

"You are welcome to go with me." Draco smirked. And Hermione noticed with a shock that he was wearing the same smirk that Abraxas always had…

TRTRTR

"Excuse me please, your follower? What is that supposed to mean?" Anastacia asked and Tom's smile was wiped off his face.

Tom didn't show that he started feeling uncomfortable.

"Look, darling, there were some _friends_ of mine and we met up, had meetings and discussed things and we were kind of a closed group." he explained a bit lamely.

"I do not recall that!" Anastacia remarked coldly.

"Look, we wanted to be successful, we were a group of ambitious Slytherins, we wanted to become successful, own the world and – well we even had a name." Tom told her desperately. Now he could tell the truth as well.

"What name was that?" Anastacia's voice was colder than ice. "And why didn't I know about that?"

"Death eaters."

"Death eaters?!?!? And why didn't I know about this group?"

"Because when you came, we more or less stopped those meetings. I fell… I fell… in love with you. You told me you were pregnant. We got engaged. And then I had to stop those meetings immediately. They were dangerous. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." Tom held her closer, their faces only inches apart.

"You could have told me. Especially since they were dangerous." Anastacia huffed.

"You would only have been worried."

"So? Why not? Were you the leader, Tom? Tell the truth please!" she said uncertainly.

"YES, I was the leader." Tom admitted reluctantly.

"What were your goals?"

"That's not important anymore!" Tom's face became a slight pink tinge that didn't happen very often.

"No! I want to know. What were your plans since your meetings were so dangerous and top-secret that not even your own girlfriend KNEW about them?" Anastacia's voice was getting louder with each word.

"As I've already told you. You would only have worried."

"Answer me! WHAT were you plotting?" her face was red and she was getting up from Tom's embrace in a huff.

He chose to remain silent.

"Darling, relax. It was not as if we were plotting something!" Tom was getting unnerved.

"I want to know WHAT you planned. Were there any other Slytherin girls?" Anastacia was furious. Why was Tom keeping her away from his secret?

"No, it was just boys…." Tom said quietly, to hide his anger.

"Because girls are too inferior or WHAT? That's why you also didn't tell ME? Am I right?" Anastacia spat venomously.

"I don't think you are inferior. You just wouldn't have understood. You would have been worried and confused."

Anastacia stomped her foot and went closer to Tom.

"NEVER say that again!" she yelled.

With an unreadable expression she went to the bedroom. Tom sighed. He hated fighting with her. It made him unhappy. But he wouldn't let her in on the secret. What would she think of him? She would probably try to break off their marriage and he couldn't let that happen. She was all he had. She was his life. She was his true love. But why shouldn't your true love know everything?

Because sometimes it's better when the other doesn't know.

With that, Tom smirked and apparated away.

And sometimes, you had to make sacrifices.

TRTRTR

When Anastacia awoke the next morning, she was all alone in the flat, Anatolij was still sleeping to her surprise. She yawned. She hated getting into fights with Tom. As far as she remembered, they had never really had a fight. It was their first and hopefully their only.

But he is my true love. I should apologize – but not before he doesn't tell me his secret. She huffed. It was over anyway. Why was it so important that she didn't find out?

Her heart stopped a beat. Unless…. unless he still holds these meetings.

"Tom?" she called out in a soft voice. No answer.

Sighing, she made her way to the kitchen to warm Anatolij's milk bottle and to prepare herself some coffee. She looked at the kitchen table. A heart made of rose petals and in the middle a note. Smiling, Anastacia bent down to read the note.

_I'm sorry darling for my behaviour yesterday. Let me apologize for being a complete jerk. I have an important meeting and had to leave early. I will be back before you come from work with a nice dinner – to apologize._

_I love you_.

Anastacia smiled. That was soooo sweet. But what meeting was that?


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened:

_Sighing, she made her way to the kitchen to warm Anatolij's milk bottle and to prepare herself some coffee. She looked at the kitchen table. A heart made of rose petals and in the middle a note. Smiling, Anastacia bent down to read the note._

_I'm sorry darling for my behaviour yesterday. Let me apologize for being a complete jerk. I have an important meeting and had to leave early. I will be back before you come from work with a nice dinner – to apologize._

_I love you._

_Anastacia smiled. That was soooo sweet. But what meeting was that?_

On with the story…

"He came here to visit YOU?" Draco asked with wide eyes. The weather outside was warm and the sun was shining directly above them.

Hermione coughed. "Yes. My grandfather and he went to school together – something like best friends - and he gave me this book that once belonged to my grandfather."

"Hmm, I thought you were muggleborn?" Draco asked, furrowing his brow.

"I'm actually a halfblood. Who told you that?" Hermione's voice quivered.

"Well – my best friend." and for the first time Draco smiled.

"Harry?" Hermione pulled her sleek hair into a ponytail.

Draco nodded. "But forget it… Harry forgets things easily." he closed his eyes for a moment against the sun.

Hermione chuckled softly. "You are right."

"So…" Draco opened his eyes again. He didn't lose the thread of their previous conversation, much to Hermione's displeasure "I thought my grandfather never associated with people from other houses? How can they be best friends?"

"My grandfather was in Slytherin as well…" Hermione said quietly and showed him the ring Abraxas had given her.

Draco looked at her with wide eyes. "Two serpants – it's the Slytherin-sign." They were finally in the shade of the large fir trees in the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione smiled a slight smile. "The hat even wanted to put me into Slytherin, but said that I would feel more at home with all the intelligent Ravenclaws."

Draco grinned. "You are more of a typical Ravenclaw anyway. I think you are too nice for a Slytherin." He sat down in the shade of the nearest tree and Hermione sat down next to him.

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and smirked devilishly. "You think so?"

"Uhm…. prove it!" Draco imitated her smirk.

Hermione smirked back when she pulled his face towards hers. They were millimetres apart. They looked into each other's eyes deeply and then Hermione kissed him. Softly, tenderly, sweetly. Draco – not having expected THAT reaction – kissed her back as softly.

After MINUTES, Hermione broke away an unreadable expression on her face.

Draco smirked. "Is that all you can do?"

Hermione pulled his face towards hers again and this time their kiss was not just ANY kiss. It was full of heat, passion and lust. A moment later, Draco slid his tongue into her mouth and Hermione obliged and kissed him even deeper.

They were distracted by a loud cough.

"Weasel!" Draco sneered, breaking away from Hermione immediately.

"What are you doing?" Ron ignored Draco completely, addressing Hermione.

Hermione's face purpled. "It's none of your business. You are not my boyfriend, Ron." she spat angrily.

"You HAVE a boyfriend, Hermione. Why are you kissing that slimy git? No, not kissing, SWALLOWING!" Ron yelled furiously.

"Should I repeat so that even slow dunderheads like you understand, Weasley? It's none of your business!" Draco sneered with his best smirk.

"Keep your filthy hands off her!" Ron spat.

"Ron, calm down. It was more of a dare –" Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

"Right Hermione. It stays at least in the family. First Abraxas and now HIM!"

TRTRTR

"And behave Tolja!" Anastacia smiled at her son. Anatolij was already crawling towards another boy his age. "I'll pick you up at lunchtime."

"I don't think he heard that." the nanny smiled.

"Mrs. Riddle!" Greg called out.

"Yes, I'll be with you in a second." Anastacia looked at him and noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes.

'Probably went to bed too late. That's what you get when you are one of Tom's followers and plotting until late into night.' Anastacia thought grimly.

"These invoices should be paid today. Can you do that?" he was waving a couple of sheets at her.

"Sure, no problem." Anastacia sat down at the desk next to him and surveyed him closely. He seemed to be upset about something. Though what? Probably Tom's plans didn't go accordingly. She shook her head and started with the first invoice.

The night before….

"Do you know why I have called that meeting?" Tom was pacing the room. Everyone was wearing black cloaks with hoods pulled into their faces.

"No, my Lord." they answered dutifully.

"First of all, I'm not your lord anymore. I am a husband and a father. I have decided that ridding the world of mudbloods, looking for immortality and power is not all I want. With those responsibilities I cannot do it anymore." Tom said in a strange voice.

"Killing mudbloods used to be your only goal." Avery snarled.

"It is not important anymore. I think we should stop those meetings!"

"What about your quest for immortality?" it was unmistakable Abraxas' drawl that Tom hated so much.

"I repeat. I'm not interested anymore. We will close our group."

"Why? Aren't we all still looking for power?" what either Crabbe or Goyle said, made Tom draw his conclusion.

"No, there is nothing in that group that binds us together. We are all individuals, aren't we? And I'm not interested in leading this group anymore. Quite frankly, I'm not even interested in being PART of that group!" Tom snarled.

"Okay. I think we will go on without you then, Tom." Abraxas had drawn HIS conclusion.

"Do what you want. I'm out of it. Oh, and this will remain our secret! I will see to that." and with that Tom apparated away.

"Okay boys, so who wants to stay with me?" Although nobody saw Abraxas' face, everyone knew that he was smirking behind his hood.

TRTRTR

"So what are you doing in your lunchbreak?" Anastacia was interrupted by Greg Lestrange's loud voice. She saw that he was carrying a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"I'll take care of Anatolij. I might have a bite at the café across the street – they serve very nice fresh salads." she replied.

"Is it okay if I join you?" Greg asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure, it is. If you don't mind that I have to take Tolja with me?"

"No, not at all." Greg yawned, smiling at her.

Anastacia just nodded. She had to find out more about that meeting with Tom. No, she did not trust him. She was a woman and a former model – she would just have to use her advantages.

She sat up straighter and smiled at Greg. "Greg, when do you want to have lunch? I might have to give Tolja his bottle but I can leave him at the nursery."

Greg blushed scarlet to her pleasure. She was married but she could still flirt. Good to know.

"Uhm, whatever you want. 1 pm?"

"Sounds lovely!" Anastacia smiled her best smile, showing him perfect white teeth. Gregory Lestrange just swallowed and said nothing.

Anastacia knew what she had to do. She had to find out more about that meeting.

TRTRTR

"No, I will not continue with that! I am not interested in that. Come on, HE was the one who started all that shit? We might forget that as well!" Abraxas said loudly and everyone nodded in agreement. After all, their meeting were not strenuous and pretty pointless but it happened every time that either someone was tortured and questioned.

"Let's close our group?" Avery asked, not believing his luck.

"Let's."

And with that 27 black cloaks apparated away.

TRTRTR

"So, what did you do yesterday?" Anastacia and Greg were sitting in the nearby café having lunch.

"Uhm, I met up with some friends."

'Exactly what I expected.' anastacia thought glumly. "And what did you do?"

"We were uhm playing cards, having a few drinks, nothing exciting." Greg said without looking at her. After all, he wasn't allowed to tell anything, even though their group now officially didn't exist anymore.

"Oh really… sounds like a nice relaxing evening." Anastacia tried to make her smile not look fake.

"Yeah. What did you do?"

Anastacia tried to look sad. "Well, Tom and I got into a fight – and he left. He didn't tell me where he went… Probably went to see another woman…" she hung her head, being the perfect actress.

"No no, he didn't go to another woman." Greg said in a comforting voice.

"No, Greg, I think he did." Anastacia mumbled.

"He was with us." Greg said quietly.

Inwardly, Anastacia had to smirk. Here was the proof that Tom was still involved in these dangerous meetings.

Greg mentally slapped himself. He wasn't allowed to tell her that. But after all, it was the half-truth. Tom had been with them. And he could still pretend that they just had a relaxing evening. He sincerely hoped that Anastacia knew nothing about their group or even the closure of their group.

"He was with you? Why didn't he tell me then?" Anastacia feigned surprise.

"Yes… I don't know why. Maybe because he was angry at you?"

"But I was soooo worried."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I assure you that Tom was with us the whole evening."

Anastacia smiled a half-smile at him. Lestrange was really trying to cheer her up.

"And what did you really do?"

Greg gave up. "I cannot tell you that. Ask Tom. Please leave me out of this."

He stood up abruptly, a pained expression in his face.

Anastacia just gaped at him. What had just happened?!?

TRTRTR

"Anastacia?"

"Tom?"

"I'm glad you're back." Tom smiled.

"Well, can the same thing be said about you? I'm not sure." Anastacia glowered at him.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I had a drink with Abraxas." Tom said, looking directly at his wife.

"I heard different. Greg told me that you met up with HIM."

"Lestrange? He did, did he?"

"Tom, don't play dumb with me. I want to know ALL about that meeting you had yesterday!"


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"_Where were you yesterday?"_

"_I had a drink with Abraxas." Tom said, looking directly at his wife._

"_I heard different. Greg told me that you met up with HIM."_

"_Lestrange? He did, did he?"_

"_Tom, don't play dumb with me. I want to know ALL about that meeting you had yesterday!"_

On with the story:

Anastacia was sitting in the living room, being poured a healthy dose of vodka every now and then by Tom, while he was telling her every tiny bit about his death-eater meetings and wishes. His story did not only sound terrifying and dangerous but also unbelievably stupid. Those meetings, wishes, goals and all his followers, Anastacia didn't know if she should cry or laugh about that.

Finally she looked at him, a bit dizzy from the alcohol.

"And you decided to tell me NOW??"

"I never wanted to tell you. You shouldn't have known. I didn't want to endanger you, darling. Furthermore, I have stopped anyway." Tom said, looking intently at his wife.

"Sooo? You SHOULD have told me!" Anastacia jumped up, getting very angry.

"I didn't want you to get hurt or put you into danger!" Tom jumped up as well.

"There was nothing to be worried about." Anastacia snarled.

"There was. Don't you remember the death eaters??" Tom's voice was rising as well.

"A stupid tale to tell your son later on." Anastacia spat, but the corners of her mouth twitched. Tom, who noticed her change of mood, had to smirk as well.

"At least I have something to tell our son. Some other dads are just BORING."

"Well, I think the education of our son is MY responsibility." Anastacia grinned.

" Nonsense. He'll go to Hogwarts anyway. Anatolij looks like a Slytherin to me by the way." Tom smirked.

"Or he will go to Durmstrang." Anastacia said.

"Hogwarts. Besides he doesn't speak Russian."

"He doesn't? Tom, I'm speaking Russian with him. It's your responsibility to speak English with him." Anastacia half-smiled.

"Oh… really?" Tom mock-thought, remembering the situation clearly though. "When did we decide that?"

"When you were too busy sending glares at Friedrich and Helene. Remember them?" Anastacia let out a loud laugh. Tom joined in and rolled his eyes.

"Please don't remind me."

"Peace?"

"Peace, darling." and with that he kissed her passionately until Anatolij cried for his milk.

TRTRTR

"What did Weasley mean by that?" Draco furrowed his brow and Hermione turned around to face him.

"I have no idea." her face resembled a tomato and she hoped against hope that Draco didn't notice.

She, however, knew exactly why Dumbledore had arranged the meeting with Abraxas. Not, because she was meant to fall in love with him again, but because she had to let her heart find somebody else to love. And that someone was – obviously – Draco…

Panting, she ran into Harry, her face was red and she was gasping for air. 'You need to work out more, Hermione.' she scolded herself.

"What's the matter with you, Hermione" Harry grinned, who was being accompanied by Crabbe, Flint and a boy Hermione vaguely remembered as Terence Higgs.

"I need to talk to you, it's important." she pleaded.

"See you later, boys." Harry told them and they nodded. Terence, although he looked suspiciously at Hermione, ushered them forwards.

"I met Abraxas today." Hermione said urgently as soon as they were out of earshot.

Harry's mouth opened like a fish. "You mean HIM? When he was younger?"

"More or less… let me explain." and with that Hermione told him the whole story.

Harry laughed. "It IS pretty obvious. You have to fall in love again… with someone else. And OBVIOUSLY – or so Ron told me – you have found somebody suitable."

"He is NOT suitable. Or who are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, I'm not talking about Roger. He and you don't fit. I don't know why, but everytime I've got this weird feeling that you are not made for each other. Actually, I was talking about Draco." Harry smirked. The typical Slytherin smirk.

Hermione's eyes widened. "You know about the kiss?"

Harry grinned. "No, but it looks as if you have to tell me something…"

Hermione groaned and told him the incident with Draco.

"It looks as if he is pretty smitten with YOU as well." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Harry, you are his best friend. Do you think he likes me?"

"No, I don't think so, Hermione. I KNOW so."

TRTRTR

"Food: pizza, 4 different salads, bread. Dessert: cake and puddings. Drinks: Non-alcoholic and alcoholic. Snacks: crisps, popcorn and Russian ogurez." Anastacia looked at her list.

"Russian ogurez? It looks more like pickles to me." Tom observed. He was holding Anatolij in his arms, who was contently drinking from his milk-bottle.

Anastacia grinned back. "Sure. I didn't remember the English word for it."

"I'm glad that **I** can teach Anatolij English. He would get the worst marks if you were his English teacher." Tom smirked. Anastacia laughed loudly.

"Definitely. You are a really good teacher, Tom. He's learning English faster than Russian. What a pity actually. Tom, what about the decoration and the music? Do you think it's okay?"

Tom looked at the extremely decorated room and at the selection of cds. "More than enough. Don't stress yourself, darling." He gave her a long reassurance-kiss which she happily returned.

"Tell me what kind of party-games are we going to play?"

"Russian party games…. And you are welcome to contribute some of your English games as well. What are they called again?"

"Spin the bottle, truth or dare, black panther…" Tom was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Your guests." he said dryly.

Excitedly, Anastacia jumped to the door. Abraxas, Eileen, Zabini, Tobias Snape the only Ravenclaw - and 4 other Slytherins were standing there, holding champagne, salt, candles, flowers and chocolate in their hands.

"Come in!" she grinned.

Everyone hugged her and congratulated her on the new flat. "You helped me a lot. Without you, I would have been lost. And it's thanks to you Abraxas that I found this lovely flat." she smiled in thanks.

"Do not worry, Anastacia. I have the contacts. What about YOUR contacts?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well – your Russian FRIENDS!" Abraxas said quietly.

"They are late – as usual – but they will arrive. Don't worry." Anastacia smiled at the Slytherin mischievously.

TRTRTR

"Really?" Hermione's eyes lit up. The prospect of Draco and her was just GREAT.

"But I don't think that he is the right man for you." Harry continued to Hermione's dismay.

"Why?"

"Because he is a player, Hermione. Of course, when he loves a girl, he is 100% there for her and then it's only her that counts. But at the moment, he is going through a phase that doesn't look very promising for relationships."

Hermione's heart sank. "So what do you propose?"

"We should go out this Saturday. Wizard disco." Harry smirked.

"Are we allowed to?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes we are. We'll go to the Hogs-Club tomorrow night. Get something nice to wear!" Harry grinned and Hermione had to grin back. What an exciting prospect.

"Who will be going with us? Your best friend?"

"Probably not. Detention. We could ask Ron and go there as the trio – just like old times."

"Good idea." Hermione smiled and hugged him in thanks.

TRTRTR

"Your pizza is delicious." Eileen said approvingly to Anastacia.

"Good housewife you are." Tom half-jokingly, half-seriously commented.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Anastacia answered when the doorbell rang again. She ran to open the door and Abraxas sat up straighter.

"Yulia, Katya, Nadya, Mikhail, Tatyana… and YOU IGOR?" Anastacia asked completely thrown, staring at her ex in surprise.

"I thought I would come with them and look at your new flat. After all, Lyudmila helped to find the decoration." he grinned devilishly.

"You didn't help her when she moved in." an ice-cold voice said.

"TOM! It was YOU who didn't want him to help us! Hmm, so let me think, maybe he didn't help, because you objected?" Anastacia spat furiously.

"So what? He didn't come! AND he is your ex!" his voice was completely void of any emotion except frostiness.

Anastacia let out a long breath. "Come on in, take off your shoes and coats and come sit at the table and meet my friends from England."

"Andrej take them." she hissed to her brother who nodded obediently.

"And WE will talk over there." Anastacia took Tom to Anatolij's bedroom. "What's the matter with you?"

Tom decided not to answer. "What's your EX doing here? I didn't want to see him again."

"I don't know what he's doing here. I didn't invite him. He came with OUR Russian friends, obviously. And I cannot uninvite him."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't. Let's just celebrate the new flat and eat and drink together. Have a good time. I swear, nothing will happen. Igor is not that type of guy." Anastacia reasoned with Tom.

'Igor is not that type of guy? Excuse me, he tried to steal you away from me, TWICE. Anastacia, what do you think is he doing here?' Tom thought but didn't say anything. He didn't want to fight. And he wanted her house-warming-party to be a success.

"Okay." he said tonelessly. "But if that guys tries anything, I will crush him into pieces."

"Don't. Nothing will happen, Tom." and with that Anastacia kissed him long and passionately.

"MORE VODKA!" she heard Abraxas chuckle.

"I have to watch over them. If he is drinking with Yulia then he will lose…" Anastacia smirked.

"Do that." Tom sighed and gave her a brief kiss.

He watched as she got up from the bed and walked swiftly towards the door, her long legs and firm bottom making him squirm.

"What are you doing?" Anastacia smiled. Yulia, Katya, Mikhail, Tatyana, Igor, Abraxas, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and even Eileen were sitting in the circle, obviously playing a Russian drinking game.

"Come and join us. You know exactly WHAT we are doing." Katya grinned.

"Okay." Anastacia replied and sat down.

"But your husband has to participate as well." Yulia pouted. Anastacia noticed that she and Abraxas were sitting CLOSELY together and he was eyeing her like a piece of cake.

"Your turn." Abraxas said to Mikhail.

"Wait someone has to explain the rules." Tom said as he sat down next to Igor.

"We've got these playing cards and every number means something different." Igor told him in an ice-cold voice.

"If a 6 is drawn it means that all the boys have to drink, a 7 is all the girls, an 8 all the people with light hair, a 9 everyone with dark hair – such as yourself, a 10 everyone from Russia, an "under" is everyone from England, an "over" means the person on the right, a queen person on the left, the king means everyone with light clothes, the joker means everyone with dark clothes and if you've got the A, you can choose 2 people who are going to drink." Yulia read from the list.

"Sounds like fun." Tom grinned.

"It is." Anastacia smiled at her husband lovingly. "It's your turn – draw a card."

Tom grinned devilishly and took a card. "7!" he announced and all the boys cheered. The girls all took a glass of vodka and downed it.

"Next! Igor!"

Igor took a card, drawing the A.

Smirking to himself, he said: "I can choose. I will choose Tom and Abraxas who are going to drink."

'Jealous git!' Abraxas and Tom thought simultaneously, clinking glasses.

TRTRTR

"You look stunning – as usual!" Marietta commented. Hermione smiled in thanks and surprise. SHE was wearing beautiful, elegant, sexy and – obviously – expensive clothes. Where did she get that knowledge? A white mini-skirt, a white top, white high-heels and a white handbag – these clothes were part of her wardrobe, she didn't know existed.

"But tell me again – why are you going with a Slytherin and Weasley there instead of us?" Cho asked a bit grumpily.

"I have known Ron and Harry for a long time… they used to be my best friends." Hermione smirked mischievously.

Marietta and Cho looked at each other unbelievingly.

"Are you still jealous?" Marietta asked Cho and Hermione's ears perked up.

"No no no. Harry and I are only good friends." Hermione answered.

"I am not interested in him anyway… I'm watching out for Cedric." Cho blushed.

"Whatever Cho. I can put in a good word for you tonight." Hermione looked at her designer-watch.

"Would you do that? That would be wonderful." Cho grinned.

Hermione smiled at the person she had loathed in the D.A. "Marietta, which means, try to keep her away from Cedric…"

"You can bet!"

Hermione stormed out of the portrait hole and had to hurry down the stairs. She was already 5 minutes late. That was not typical for her, but the time in Slytherin had helped her to be more relaxed about rules.

Still, she needed to run. She didn't want to leave Harry and Ron waiting.

In her hurry she bumped into – DRACO of all people, who caught her just in time before she hit the floor.

"Thank you." Hermione said and blushed scarlet to her dismay. "No problem." Draco responded in his cocky voice. "Where are you heading to anyway in that hot outfit?"

"To the Hogs-Club… this wizarding disco nearby."

"Oh, yes, I've been there several times. It's great. I have detention unfortunately. I might stop by later." he winked at her which left Hermione breathless again.

"Maybe. See you later." Hermione tried to appear disinterested.

"Harry! Ron!" she called as soon as she was in earshot of the Great Hall.

"There you are! We thought you had forgotten us." Ron was grumpy, Hermione noticed.

"Hermione wouldn't forget a DATE with us, Ron." Harry's voice was again different than she remembered. A typical Slytherin-voice.

"I'm sorry. I bumped into Drac… Malfoy." Hermione had to blush again.

"Oh really?" Harry's knowing smirk was getting irritating.

"_Yes._ And he is going to stop by after detention." Hermione tried to appear matter-of-factly.

"Hmm. I hope you didn't make it too obvious that you wanted him to come."

"No, not at all. I said, okay, maybe, if he wants to."

"Perfect. If you want to get Draco Malfoy then you should never ever make it too obvious that you like him or that you want him. Let HIM come to you. Try to play the ice-queen. Remember Anastacia." Harry told her seriously.

"Yes, thank you Harry…. Hey, where is Ron?"

"He probably didn't like that topic of Draco very much." Harry said and hung his head.

"Only two people? That sounds a bit boring."

"Let's meet up later. Get some of your Ravenclaw friends and bring some of mine."

"Yes, I will. There is especially a Ravenclaw who wants to meet you." Hermione grinned devilishly.

"Oh really?? WHO?" Harry was all ears now.

"You'll find out!"

20 minutes later…

"Of course you Ravenclaws are here early…" Terence Higgs commented in a half-joking voice. He was wearing a black club-outfit that could send every girl into drools. Marietta, Cho and Hermione were staring at him transfixed. Luna was gazing into the air as usual.

"This is Terence, Marcus and Blaise." Harry introduced them.

"We know." Marietta giggled, pushing her reddish hair out of her face. "This is Hermione, Luna and Cho, and I'm Marietta but I think we have met." she smirked at Flint.

"Well well well, you Ravenclaws know how to play, don't you?" Harry said, his voice full of laughter. He put his arm around Cho. "Shall we go to the party then?"

"Let's go!" Hermione called and noticed an arm around her. Terence Higgs was grinning down cockily at her.

TRTRTR

"Oh… my…. Yulia how can you drink that… much? Puhhh, I'm drunk…" Abraxas was trying hard to sit upright.

„If you have to vomit, please to do that in the bathroom and not here." Anastacia told him.

Yulia grinned into the group of people who were still playing. Eileen, Abraxas, Tom, David and all the other people from England were finished, whereas the Russians were still playing and drinking.

"Your turn, Mikhail." Yulia smiled and her smile was clear and she was not noticeably drunk as the English people.

"Darling. I'm really tired. If the people want to leave, let them." Tom had put his arms around his wife, holding her close to his body.

"Who wants to go?" Anastacia wondered.

"I." Tom purred.

"Come on, you can't go to bed now… the guests should decide when to leave." Anastacia reprimanded him.

As if on cue, Eileen yawned loudly, her arms wrapped around Tobias. "I think we will go home, we are knackered."

"Too much alcohol?" Katya asked grinning.

"More than enough. We are not used to such." Tobias grinned at the Russian girl.

"Practice makes perfect." Tom shrugged.

"No, we'd rather leave." Eileen shook her head imperiously.

"I'll see you to the door." Tom said and the other Slytherins left as well. Only Abraxas and Tom were present among the Russians.

Yulia was lolling on the sofa, her head on Abraxas shoulder who was holding her tightly towards him.

"The Russians are staying overnight. I think you know."

"Yes, I do. That's why we have prepared the couches for them and put all of our blankets there." Tom rolled his eyes. He particularly hated the idea that Igor was allowed to stay as well. But Russia was too far away – even for apparating – especially when drunk – and therefore Anastacia was gracious. He shook his head. She would never turn down a friend in need. She wasn't a real Slytherin – at least she didn't seem like one. Why had she been sorted into Slytherin then? Fate?

"I'm going to bed." Katya, Nadya, Mikahil and Igor slumped down on the floor.

Anastacia also noticed that Abraxas bent down and whispered something into Yulia's ear. "Where are you going?" Anastacia asked.

"To the balcony. We are going to have a smoke." Yulia answered but winked at Anastacia and she understood perfectly.

Tom, however, looked questioningly at his wife. "Is Abraxas going to stay as well?"

Anastacia smirked a half-smile. "Looks like it."

"I'm going to bed as well now that the party is over. Coming?" and with that he glared at Igor.

"Yes, five minutes. I'll just clean up some of the mess." Anastacia yawned.

"I'll help you."

"No, it's okay, I'll do it myself. Go to bed. I'll be with you in a minute." Anastacia kissed him reassuringly and Tom left her though not entirely convinced.

She looked out of the window and saw that Yulia and Abraxas were kissing. Shaking her head in a half-smile, she removed the dirty glasses and put them into the dishwasher. After a quick scourgify the floor was clean again.

She didn't need to turn around. She didn't need to ask. She didn't need to speak a word. It was enough that his muscular arms were wrapped around her waist, that his blonde bangs were hanging into her face, that his unforgettable scent was strong in her nose, and his hot breath on her ear.

"Do you really want to forget?" It was not a question, but meant as a statement.

Forgetting herself, she shook her head without saying a word.

"We can have a secret!" Igor said and Anastacia shuddered. She was happy that he was speaking Russian or otherwise Tom would have understood.

"I'm married." Anastacia managed to say in a dry voice.

"So? We COULD have been married. You were mine."

"It's the past. I'm married and I have a son." Anastacia said through gritted teeth. Why was he making it so hard for her?

"But are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I have a healthy sweet son, I have a loving husband, a great job and a nice flat, wonderful friends but…"

"… you don't have ME."

To her dismay, Anastacia nodded. She really missed Igor. He had been her first real love and her best friend at the same time. Without him she felt empty. But without Tom she felt lifeless. And that had to be it.

She sighed. "I love Tom, I'm sorry, Igor. I did love you too in a way, but Tom is my real and only love."

They had moved to the balcony where Yulia and Abraxas had been kissing, but who were now cuddling on the carpeted floor next to each other.

"Let's go outside. I need some fresh air." Igor said and Anastacia looked at him sorrowful. She really didn't want him to feel bad.

Without further ado, she put her arm around him.

Predictably, Igor reacted in the way that Anastacia feared.

He took her into his big arms and kissed her senseless. Neither Igor nor Anastacia cared what tomorrow was. Their lips and tongues were everywhere, their hands roaming their ex's body, savouring the feeling.

Later, they were lying on the cold floor of the balcony, each in the other's arms, feeling totally comfortable and extremely happy. However, Anastacia pushed her bad conscience to the back of her head. 'You can feel bad about that tomorrow. Have fun while it still lasts.' she told herself over and over again.

"I missed this." Anastacia smiled sadly.

"I missed YOU." Igor answered, holding her tighter.

"But I have to go. Tom is waiting."

"He is already asleep."

"But he will notice that I'm not in bed – sooner or later."

"You are drunk, Anastacia." Igor kissed her briefly on her – in his opinion – perfect lips.

"I know… so what? That's no excuse for what I've done." Anastacia got up, sighing loudly.

"I promise, I won't do it again. It was a stupid idea, but we were both drunk." Igor looked at something very far away.

Clearly, he wasn't of the opinion that they had done something forbidden.

"Igor, please don't tell anyone. Let this be our secret." Anastacia pleaded, her beautiful eyes wide and fearful.

Igor smiled and took her face in both of his hands and kissed her lovingly. "I won't." he promised and his voice had turned sad and disappointed.

Sighing again, she kissed him a last time and walked inside. When she went into the bedroom, Tom was already fast asleep, Anatolij lying in his arms next to him. The sight was so peaceful that Anastacia wanted to cry. What had she done?

THIS was her life now. And this life she wouldn't risk for anything, not even for Igor, she was sure of that. And she was sure of another thing, Tom should never find out.

TRTRTR

"I'm freezing." Hermione muttered and Terence pulled her closer. "Want my jacket?" he asked all gentleman-like.

"No, she doesn't want your jacket, she wants firewhiskey." Flint grinned, opening a brand-new bottle. "That will make you feel warm right down to your toes." he conjured some glasses and handed everyone the drink.

"I didn't know that your magic was _that_ advanced." Luna said in a flirtatious way. Quite frankly, everyone was surprised.

"Angels can talk?" Blaise asked in a low flirty voice, but still everyone had heard him.

"You can hear them, can't you?" Luna asked earnestly with wide eyes and everyone laughed loudly.

"She is hilarious. I'm glad we took her with us." Cho had tears of laughter in her eyes.

When they arrived at the disco, Hermione peeled out of Terence's jacket and handed it back to him with a smile of thanks. Terence, Flint and the other boys in the vicinity just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Beautiful." a Spanish-looking guy said with a heavy accent. Terence put his arm protectively around Hermione as if to say: "She's mine."

"Hermione!" Harry called who was waiting at the bar with the others, already handing out drinks.

"Let's dance after this drink!" Marietta suggested. "Good idea." Hermione was all for it since she loved dancing. Well since when actually? Probably since she changed the time-line. With a heavy sigh, she downed the glass of vodka in one go.

"Like a real Russian!" a good-looking youth who was approximately her age grinned. He had messy dark-brown hair and stunning grey eyes. For some reason he reminded Hermione of someone she couldn't quite place.

Hermione returned his smile. "I knew a lot of Russians and they taught me how to drink."

"Really? You did? Let me invite you to another vodka since you know our habits. I'm half-Russian by the way."

"Thank you. What's your name?"

"I'm Yevgenij. Call me Zhenya." he smiled, handing her another glass of vodka. "I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you." they clinked glasses and both of them drank it expertly.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" the boy asked, looking at her intently.

"Yes, it's my last year here."

"That's great. Which house are you in?"

"What would you think?" Hermione smiled at him suggestively.

"I would place you into Slytherin." he smirked back.

"Wrong. Well actually, you are not. The hat wanted me to put into Slytherin, but it decided Ravenclaw in the end."

"A Ravenclaw! Suits you as well."

"So what about you? Did you attend Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I did. Four years ago. But we don't know each other as I was a Slytherin AND four years older than you."

"Most probably." Hermione answered and racked her brain. Who could this guy be? He was definitely not in Hogwarts in the time before they had done the time-travel. Therefore that was a new life created by the alternated time.

Just like the thing with Abraxas and Yulia. Hermione still didn't want to picture him with anyone else than her.

Hermione was brought sharply out of her reverie by another drawling voice. "Hey fancy seeing you here…"

"Hey Draco, how's life in Hogwarts? I see you've got a lot of pretty girls." Zhenya stated, winking at Hermione who wanted to sink into the floor.

"They are, definitely." Draco was sporting a wide smirk that Hermione absolutely hated. How dare he interrupt their conversation by the way.

"One moment okay? I still have to hand in my jacket." Draco pointed unnecessarily to his black leather jacket he was holding in his arm.

"Yeah see you."

"Talk to you later, Riddle."

Riddle?

_Riddle?_

**Riddle?**

Riddle?

Hermione was completely thrown. How could this possibly be? This charming young man couldn't be the grandchild of TOM RIDDLE and ANASTACIA. Where in the world was Harry when you needed him? Hermione couldn't believe it. Maybe she had heard wrong. The music was very loud after all.

"Your last name is Riddle?" she managed to choke out.

"Yes, it's my grandfather's name." he explained and Hermione almost fainted.

"Are you okay? You look very pale." he smiled.

Hermione managed a weak smile. "I'm fine, really."

"Want to go outside?"

"Yes please." Hermione stuttered.

"Take this glass of water with you." Zhenya explained.

Zhenya and Hermione were outside.

"So, your grandfather is English then?" she asked faintly.

"Yes. And my grandmother is Russian. My dad – his name is Anatolij-" Zhenya said and Hermione nodded. She knew this name already anyway. "married a French lady from Beauxbatons – my mother – Gabrielle."

"So you are part French?" Hermione tried hard to block out the image of Anatolij and a blonde French lady holding hands.

"She is English, only has a French name. It's a bit confusing. Just remember part Russian and part English."

"Okay." Hermione smiled faintly.

"So how are your grandparents?" she asked in a nonchalant voice.

"They are very fine. Live in a house in the countryside. Why do you ask?"

Tom Riddle getting all homely and Hufflepuff-like? Living in a cottage in the countryside? They had altered the timeline a lot.

"Just interested what Russians like to do in England." Hermione smiled.

"Apparently, they do the same elderly English people do. Stay away from younger people." and at that Hermione had to laugh.

He also had Tom's humour. How… disturbing actually.

At that moment, Harry and a drunk, smoking girl were walking out hand in hand.

"Harry!" Hermione called with fake enthusiasm.

"Hermione. I've been looking for you for ages. Everyone has been so worried." Harry explained, eyeing the boy with distaste

"Zhenya, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Yevgenij Riddle."

To Hermione's intense relief, Harry stared at the boy wide-eyed.

"What's his name?"

"Yevgenij RIDDLE." Hermione smirked.

Harry was speechless – probably for the first time of his life.

"So are you English or Russian?" Harry asked him. Hermione shook her head. He was still trying to figure out if this was TOM Riddle's grandson? Well, how many Riddles do we know?

"It's HIM." Hermione said softly, so softly that only Harry heard her.

"I don't want to and I CANNOT believe it." Harry was completely nonplussed.

"I'm half-half. My grandfather is English and my grandmother is Russian."

"Really?" Harry feigned surprise. "What are their names?"

"That's what your friend asked me as well." the boy laughed. "Tom and Anastacia."

Harry looked shocked to say the least.

"Sorry, I feel dizzy. Have to sit down." he said weakly, sitting down on a step, the girl sitting down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Well, are YOU?"

"I'm trying to cope with the situation. Whereas you act like an old lady." Hermione hissed.

"Yes, go around flirting with RIDDLE's grandson." Harry spat.

"I didn't know that until 10 minutes ago." Hermione was furious now.

Suddenly Harry grinned. "Imagine, you date him and then meet Tom Riddle. Imagine his face."

Hermione had to laugh out loud. "That's right. Imagine that. He would die from shock."

"Now go back to him. He's waiting for you." Harry couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

TRTRTR

The next morning, Anastacia awoke with a bad hangover. She was extremely tired, her head ached and she felt dizzy. Thirstily and dried out, she reached for the conveniently placed glass of water on the bed stand.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Tom said, who was sitting in a chair, rocking Anatolij.

"Morning." Anastacia mumbled, preparing to go to sleep again.

"No no no, don't go back to sleep. You've got guests. I guess, you should offer breakfast." Tom said.

"I guess, you are right." Anastacia said groggily. "Give me just another 5 minutes. What is the time anyway…?"

"9-ish."

"9 o clock? They are still sleeping." Anastacia shook her head.

"Wake them up with breakfast. I'll help you!" Tom suggested.

Anastacia looked at him through bleary eyes. Wasn't he a bit overly-helpful???

"What are you planning?" she pulled off the covers and decided to get dressed.

"Nothing." Tom said so earnestly that Anastacia almost believed him.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of Anatolij then, if you are busy in the kitchen." Tom answered nonchalantly.

Anastacia shook her head again and headed towards the kitchen, preparing bred, fruits, cereals, tea and coffee.

"You are an angel." Abraxas said fondly, when they were all seated at the fully-laden breakfast-table. Anastacia had even opened the caviar from Nadya.

"Yes very delicious." Mikhail answered, dugging into the fresh bread.

Tom noticed that Igor didn't say anything. Furthermore, he avoided looking at Anastacia or Tom. What had happened the night before? His eyes almost seemed… guilty? Could that be?

He looked sharply at Anastacia who also seemed a bit subdued.

"Anastacia could you pass me the cheese please?" Igor asked. Perfectly polite. Perfectly gentleman-like. But the "loving", "sexy", "drooling" and somehow stuck-up voice which was – in Tom's opinion- the trademark of Igor was missing.

"Sure." Anastacia answered him, in the same kind of voice, passing him the cheese, but avoiding eye-contact.

That was strange indeed. A pity that he didn't remember how to do legilimency. That would have come in useful.

When all the guests were gone, Tom rounded on Anastacia.

"So, you and Igor. What exactly happened?"

Anastacia let Tolja's milk bottle fall down in shock.

"WHAT?" she asked, her face stark white.

"I'm neither blind nor stupid. You and he keep up the perfect charade. Both being polite and helpful, but avoiding looking at each other? Something happened. I want to know everything." Tom's voice was ice-cold.

Anastacia's heart almost broke when she saw him in that state.

"Okay. I will tell you everything. I'm really sorry, let me apologize for that. I told him that we don't have another chance. I've got my life here. A perfect husband, a sweet son, a great job, wonderful friends and a nice flat. I like it here. And I love you and Tolja. There is no Igor anymore. He didn't accept that however. He kissed me, Tom. I pushed him away of course. But yes, he kissed me. Let me apologize. I'm really sorry." Anastacia hung her head. He didn't need to know everything. And she wasn't an almost-actress for nothing.

Tom looked at her and his heart softened. She looked so fragile and guilty, sitting there on the sofa. Anastacia was feeling really bad about the situation and Tom felt it.

He took her in his arms. "I forgive you. But I forgive only once. That will never happen again. Understood?"

"Understood. And of course not. What kind of question…" Anastacia smiled happily but was interrupted by a kiss. But not by just any kiss. By the best kiss she had ever gotten from Tom. A kiss that said more than words. A kiss that meant forgiveness and love.

TRTRTR


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: don't own.

„I can't believe it!" Ron exclaimed loudly. "First Malfoy senior then Malfoy junior and now RIDDLE? Are you completely out of your mind, Hermione?"

"We are just going on a date… a first date, to be exact." Hermione said quietly.

"Besides, she is not going out with RIDDLE but with his grandson." Harry reasoned. He had met the boy and quite liked him.

"Who cares? It's still bloody Voldemort!" Ron sneered.

"There is no more Voldemort! Besides, those memories should fade by now." Harry said clearly.

"Yes, you are right. But for some reason, I can still remember both universes. You know both time lines… or rather all 3 of them. What could be behind it?" Hermione asked.

"I guess, there is nothing. At least we can remember all of them. Better for us, I would say." Harry shrugged.

"Who cares? You are dating bloody Tom Riddle's grandson… he is the incarnation of evil." Ron spat.

"No, he isn't Ron. Besides, it is just a date." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys, I'm off then. Have to see my stepfather Severus." Harry smirked and walked swiftly out of the room of requirement.

"Good job, Ron." Hermione huffed and sank back into the chair.

"I'm just scared for you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Ron said quietly.

"I know. But I'll take care."

"Where is he taking you anyway?"

"Just to the three broomsticks. Then we'll see further."

"At least it's not Madam Puddifoots." and with that Ron looked content.

TRTRTR

"But what if I'm in Hufflepuff?" Anatolij asked with wide eyes.

"Then we'll disown you." Tom smirked.

"Tom!" Anastacia gave him a reproachful look.

"But Durmstrang sounds so much more adventurous." Anatolij pouted. "Besides, mum went there."

"Yes, but I also attended Hogwarts. And I preferred Hogwarts ten times to Durmstrang." Anastacia smiled.

It was not an easy decision for her son as he had received two welcome letters – one from Durmstrang and the other one from Hogwarts.

"I don't want him that far away, Tom. I couldn't bear it. Durmstrang is really far too dangerous." Anastacia exclaimed, looking at Tom unhappily.

"Well, son, it is our wish for you to attend Hogwarts." he said imperiously.

"Okay father." Anatolij looked onto the floor.

"And make us proud. Your parents are Slytherins. We both hope that you are a Slytherin as well."

Anatolij just nodded.

"Okay, Anastacia, just take care of him. I'm off to work then." Tom kissed his wife and apparated in front of the door away.

"Mum, but uncle Dennis was in Gryffindor. Would it be really bad?"

"No, of course not, son. Gryffindor is fine as well." Anastacia smiled. "Don't worry. You know dad."

TRTRTR

7 years later… (in Tom's and Anastacia's time)

_Dear mum and dad,_

_can you actually believe it? It's our last year here and the triwizard tournament takes place. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang (yes, mum, Durmstrang) have arrived a week ago, although unfortunately they stay with the Slytherin-students. But the Beauxbatons-students get to stay with us in Ravenclaw! _

_Yin Chang and Marc Corner have already befriended two lovely ladies. I haven't so don't worry. I still have charms with the Slytherins though and therefore the class is crowded as we have the Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons as well. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape are funny as always, though the Gryffindor-quartet (Pettigrew, Potter, Sirius Black and Lupin) are again getting on my bad side. At least, I've got the whole Slytherin (and Ravenclaw house) behind me. By the way, dad, I need to say hi to you from the Malfoys, Lestranges, Snapes and Blacks. Said and done._

_Oh and mum, there are a lot of students from Durmstrang whose parents know you. Sascha Pavlovich – I guess you know his father? Or maybe Pjotr Alexandrovitch _('Oh that must be Igor's son' Anastacia thought smiling a bit) _and then there is Pavel Andrejich and Ekaterina Andrejeevna. I'm glad you taught me Russian as I can talk perfectly with them._

_The Beauxbatons are stuck-up and only talk French. It's getting on my nerves, really. Maybe you could teach me some French?_

_See you in the Winter holidays._

_Much love,_

_Anatolij_

Anastacia smiled. Anatolij was his usual self and seeing new schools added to his excitement. At first, Tom had been really shocked that Anatolij had been sorted into RAVENCLAW of all places. Anastacia had been surprised as well. After all, the whole family had been in Slytherin, minus the one Gryffindor. But Anatolij was intelligent – there was absolutely no doubt. Best or second best in every subject, he couldn't make Anastacia and Tom prouder.

Of course, he hung a lot with the Slytherins. The families knew each other and even though the kids were two years younger than him, they had always played together and were great friends at school.

Sighing, Anastacia went into the kitchen to ask the houseelf for some tea. What would Anatolij do after school? He had done some child-modelling jobs with his good looks and it seemed as if he really wanted to go on. But Anastacia wouldn't allow that. The modelling world had changed drastically and she didn't want her son to be part of that world.

Anastacia remembered Hermione again. When would she see her again? She had really liked Hermione a lot although she only knew her for 3 months or so. Hermione had been a good friend. Anastacia often thought about her and sincerely hoped that she would see her again. At least Hermione had promised. Or was that just a lie? What had happened to her? Was she well?

TRTRTR

7 years later… (in Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's time)

"Hermione, are you quite finished?"

"Coming." Hermione was wearing a flowery skirt, a white blouse and her hair was pulled into a tight braid. She looked everything the future wife of a grandson should look like. Not too masculine, not too sexy, not too inexpensive, not too expensive,… well, Hermione certainly knew how to dress to impress.

She would be meeting Tom Riddle and Anastacia today for the first time.

True, Hermione was really excited. She had met Anatolij and Gabrielle 6 years ago and had to smile. After all, she had never met Anatolij, only his mum and dad. It was really ironic. Would they remember her?

Yevgeni Riddle and Hermione had been driving for half an hour until they finally arrived in a small village on the countryside. Everything looked quiet, friendly and peaceful. The sun was shining above and it was already getting quite warm.

"I hope, grandmom didn't overdo herself with her cooking. It's really nice, but typical Russian." Yevgeni smiled and got out of his car.

Hermione said nothing. She was so nervous that she couldn't utter a single word.

A moment later, they stood in front of a white house with a large garden. "I used to play there hide and seek when I was younger with the Muggles around here. My grandfather didn't like that very much." Yevgeni grinned and pointed to the garden behind the house.

Hermione gulped and Yevgeni rang the bell.

"Here you are grandson!" a man who was undoubtedly Tom Riddle (though older) called out and hugged Yevgeni who looked almost exactly like Tom Riddle senior when he had been younger.

"Hello grandfather. Meet my fiancé Hermione."

Hermione timidly looked at her former classmate and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you." Memories from the time when she and Tom had saved Ansatacia in the cave of terrors from Grindelwald flashed in her mind.

"Nice to meet you too." Tom smiled, obviously not aware who was standing in front of him.

"Come in, come in, make yourselves feel at home."

Hermione sighed audibly. She was 24 now… though had not really changed. Would at least Anastacia recognize her?

"Zhenya, darling." a high-pitched voice cried out in delight, the heavy Russian accent still prominent in her voice.

An elderly, and round (to Hermione's surprise!) woman made her way through the hallway to hug Yevgeni.

"Babushka… stop, I can't breathe." Yevgeni grinned. "Let me introduce you to my fiancé, Hermione."

Anastacia turned to Hermione and smiled. "Nice to meet…" but then she stopped. Her face went pale, and her eyes wide and she looked completely shocked.

"Babushka, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" Yevgeni asked in concern.

"No, no, it's fine." Anastacia was still observing Hermione critically.

"Uhm, Hermione was it? Would you mind, if we talked in the kitchen a bit? I can offer you some vodka, if you like." Anastacia said, her voice trembling slightly.

"Oh that would be lovely." Hermione exclaimed. She didn't want to spill her story in front of Yevgeni and neither did obviously Anastacia.

"Very well. Zhenya, why don't you go out and help grandfather with the washing-machine? He was trying to mend it for ages."

Yevgeni nodded and gave Hermione a wink who followed her former friend into the nice old kitchen.

Anastacia dumped two vodkas and two orange juices onto the table.

"I'm sorry for the not so warm welcome, _Hermione, _but I think I used to know somebody who was my friend when I was younger. She looked remarkably like you and her name was Hermione as well." Anastacia explained, though still observing Hermione thoroughly.

Hermione lowered her voice.

"You can look at me as often as you want to, but I won't change. It's me, Anastacia." she smiled.

Anastacia still looked sceptically at the young girl.

"Look, we were both in Slytherin, I used to date Abraxas Malfoy and you confided in me that you were pregnant. Even _before_ you had confided in Tom." Hermione said quietly.

Anastacia's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT? It… it's r-really y… you?" she stuttered, completely nonplussed.

"Yes, it's me. Well those points just prove it, don't they? Besides, I gave you the lingerie that saved your life when Tom and I saved you in the cave of horrors from Grindelwald."

Anastacia swallowed. That was undoubtedly true. This girl in front of her really was her friend.

"Oh my goodness. It really IS you. Let's drink to that." Anastacia cried happily after she had embraced Hermione.

"Let's." Hermione smiled "Drink to all the things we missed. Your wedding, your first flat, your job, your son and now your grandson."

"Yes, Hermione."

Tom came back into the kitchen, surprised that Hermione and Anastacia were sitting there, talking, laughing as if they had known each other for a long time.

Tom chuckled. "Anastacia, would you say that our grandson has good taste?"

"Yes, I would. Tom, do you know who she is?"

"Well, … no." Tom looked puzzled.

"It's HER, Tom."

"Who?"

Yevgeni was luckily not in the room or Hermione would have been extremely embarrassed.

"Yes, Tom. The new girl in Slytherin? The one who was one of my best friends?"

"Uhm…"

Hermione decided to cut in. "The girl who took you to Russia to save your fiancé, the girl who helped you to save Anastacia in the cave of horrors from Grindelwald… remember?"

Tom's eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise.

"It's – you? I always thought there was something odd about you…. So you were from the future? You knew all of this?" he gestured to the house they were currently in.

"No, Tom. In the world, WE knew, there was something else. We had to change the time-line. There was a certain Dark Wizard, killing thousands and thousands of innocent people. Want to know his name? Lord Voldemort."

Tom looked aghast and so did Anastacia.

"And you – Anastacia – you didn't exist. You died in the hands of Grindelwald. Dumbledore asked us to travel back to save you – to keep all of that from happening."

"So you actually saved the world?" Anastacia asked quietly.

"More or less. It was high time"

"But why didn't you tell us?" Tom looked a bit frustrated at her.

"Because we weren't supposed to. That would have changed too much." Hermione explained.

"Well, yes, definitely. Hermione, let me again thank you, for helping me saving my wife. I didn't really have time to thank you for it." Tom said gallantly and hugged Hermione.

Hermione felt happy. Yes, they had succeeded. They had changed the time-line and therefore saved thousands of lives. And it had been mostly HER doing – Ron was busy sitting in the Hufflepuff tower. Hermione smiled smugly. Yes, she _would _have done well in Slytherin.

THE END


End file.
